Firefly for Sasuke
by broke lukas
Summary: Ch 22 dan sequel Update. Itachi Uchiha adalah sahabat baik Naruto sejak mereka masih kecil. Ia cukup tahu jika sahabat pirang ajaibnya itu jatuh cinta pd adik laki2 nya yang kelewat judes meski mereka terpaut jarak usia lima tahun. Dan bagi Itachi, menyaksikan kisah mereka itu terasa asem pedas manis dan greget sekali. udah. gitu aja.Warn: FemNaru, AU, Garing, Receh. by: LukazLuke.
1. Chapter 1

Pria kecil berlari memasuki sebuah rumah diikuti bocah lain yang mengenakan hoodie kebesaran dengan telinga panjang di bagian kupluknya.

" Chi, tunggu, Chi!"

Si pria kecil tak membalas seruan temannya, hanya terus berlari menghampiri kamar sang mama yang telah 4 hari tak ditemuinya pasca melahirkan.

" Papa!" pekiknya tidak sabar ketika melihat ayahnya berdiri di sisi ranjang, " Mama sudah pulang dari rumah sakit?"

Pandangannya bergulir pada sosok wanita yang mengenakan terusan berwarna gelap dan duduk berselonjor kaki di atas kasur.  
Si bocah lantas tersenyum girang mendapati buntalan kecil di gedongan sang mama.

" Adik bayi?" suara kecil membuatnya menoleh cepat pada bocah di sebelahnya. Itachi tersenyum sumringah sebelum meraih tangan sahabatnya untuk menghampiri sang mama.

" Itachi," sapa Mikoto teriring senyum lembut menenangkan.

" Halo, Sayang-"

" Bibi perutnya sudah tidak bulat lagi," potong suara kecil milik bocah perempuan di sebelah putranya membuat Mikoto terkekeh geli.

" Karena bayinya sudah keluar," balasnya.

" Ini Sasuke?" Itachi naik ke atas ranjang dengan tidak sabar. Menatap bayi mungil dalam gendongan mamanya dengan mata berbinar kagum sekaligus gemas.

Mikoto mengangguk, sementara Fugaku tersenyum samar melihat tingkah dua bocah lima tahun yang duduk menghadap istrinya.

" Sasuke?" bocah pirang dengan hoodie besar mengernyit. Meminta penjelasan dari Itachi maupun ibunya tentang siapa Sasuke?

" Iya. Sasuke Uchiha. Adikku," balas Itachi bangga. Menunjuk adik laki- lakinya yang masih merah.

" Aku yang memberinya nama," tambahnya dengan cengiran kecil menggemaskan.

Si pirang mengangguk beberapa kali tanda mengerti meski alisnya masih bertaut dengan ekspresi bingung, kemudian melempar pandangannya kembali pada bayi mungil di pangkuan mamanya Itachi dan tersenyum lebar.

Pipi gembilnya terangkat dan matanya menyipit lucu.

" Sasuke lucu sekali. Pipinya besar seperti nasi kepal buatan paman-"

" O-oaa," suara kecil Sasuke yang menggeliat terdengar pelan. Bibir mungilnya membentuk bulatan kecil dan mata besarnya mengerjap beberapa kali lalu kembali terpejam sesaat setelahnya.

" Whoaaa, Chi, Chi, dia bersuara," gemas si pirang. Menahan diri untuk tidak mencubiti kedua pipi si bayi.

" Bibi, aku boleh mencium Sasuke- nya?"

" Tidak boleh, ini adikku," Itachi mendorong dahi si pirang dengan telunjuknya. Lantas tertawa begitu mendapati wajah merengut sahabat pirangnya yang sebelas dua belas dengan boneka rillakuma pemberian paman Obito saat ulang tahunnya yang ke empat tahun lalu.

" Pelit."

Mikoto terkekeh.

" Bibi~" rengek si pirang meminta bantuan dengan kening berkerut dalam.

" Boleh, Naruto. Kau boleh menciumnya," si wanita mengulas senyum lembut, mendekatkan sang bayi mungil ke hadapan bocah pirang di sebelahnya.

Naruto memekik gemas sebelum mengirim kecupan basah di dahi Sasuke yang hangat dan wangi bedak bayi. Senyum manis itu tak luput dari penglihatan Itachi dan membuatnya ikut menarik kedua sudut bibirnya senang dan berujar," Jangan lama- lama ciumnya. Masih kecil tidak boleh cium- cium sembarangan, nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta pada adikku."

" Itachi."

..

..

" Sasukeee~ ututututuuu"

" Niiii."

" Haiss, Naruto, jangan menakuti Sasuke. Tampangmu itu mengerikan," Itachi dengan tergesa meraih Sasuke kecil dalam gendongan setelah bayi 7 bulan itu berhasil merangkak ke pangkuannya dengan susah payah.

" Aku juga mau gendong Sasuke, Chi," erang Naruto kesal. Sejak tadi ia berusaha mendekati pria kecil dalam pelukan Itachi tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak mau dekat- dekat dengannya.

" Senyummu terlalu lebar, Bodoh. Sasuke pasti mengira kau mau menerkamnya."

" Chk, aku mau peluk Sasuke juga. Kenapa kau pelit sekali, sih?" merengut kesal, Naruto bersimpuh dengan bibir mengerucut dan kedua tangan di atas lutut. Kedua netranya memandang punggung kecil adik Itachi yang kini sedang memainkan kancing baju sang kakak.

" Chi," panggilnya.

Itachi menoleh dengan alis bertaut sebagai tanda tanya.

" Aku juga mau adik. Boleh tidak Sasuke ku bawa pulang?"

" Tidak boleh!"

" Haiss, dasar pelit."

..

..

" Sasuke, jangan dimakan! Itu kotoran kucing. Huekk."

Si pemilik nama tersentak kaget. Mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum melempar delikan tajam pada teman pirang kakak laki- lakinya yang kalang kabut membuang benda- benda kecil berwarna hitam dengan selembar tisu.

" Itu bukan makanan, mengerti?" Naruto kembali menghampiri tetangga kecilnya.

Sasuke melengos. Kesal karena kesenangannya terganggu oleh ulah Naruto. Bocah tiga tahun itu berdiri tergesa dan berjalan ke dapur dengan kaki dihentak dan bibir merengut lucu.

" Nah, dia marah," Itachi terkekeh kecil dari atas sofa ruang tamu dengan remot TV di tangannya.

Naruto mendengus. " Aku menyelamatkannya. Tapi Sasuke cepat sekali marah."

" Menyelamatkan dari apa?" tanya Itachi di sela tawanya yang berderai melihat ekspresi sahabatnya.

" Dari monster hitam berbau busuk."

" Lagipula kenapa kau diam saja, sih? Kau bilang dia adikmu. Dan kau sudah janji sama bibi Mikoto mau menjaga Sasuke selama bibi pergi ke pasar. Sasuke hampir makan kotoran kucing, dan kau membiarkannya!" lanjutnya.

" Biar saja Sasuke makan. Kalau tahu rasanya menjijikkan nanti juga kapok," balas Itachi enteng dengan maksud bercanda. Sejujurnya ia tidak memperhatikan Sasuke tadi hingga teriakan Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi. Untung saja ada Naruto.

Si pirang menatapnya dengan mulut menganga tidak percaya.

" Seharusnya aku saja yang jadi kakak Sasuke," gerutunya.

" Ah, yang benar? Kau bilang mau menikah dengan adikku kalau sudah besar nanti?" goda Itachi.

" Memangnya boleh?"

" Tidak sih."

" Kau-"

" Aniki," Sasuke memanggil dari pintu dapur dengan sebotol sabun cuci piring yang telah terbuka.

" Sasukeeee, jangan main- main sabun!"

" A hahahaha."

" Chi, bantu aku. Haiss dasar."

..

..

Hari ini Sasuke sakit. Bocah lima tahun itu terserang flu setelah kemarin sore bermain hujan- hujanan dengan sang kakak. Hidungnya mampet dan badannya terasa panas. Sasuke terus merengek pada Itachi, minta bantuan supaya membujuk sang mama agar mengijinkannya main di luar rumah.

" Tidak boleh, Sasuke. Kau masih sakit," Itachi mengusap kening adiknya yang berkeringat.

Naruto mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan sahabatnya dan terus memandang cemas pada si bocah lima tahun yang semakin merengut kesal.

" Tapi aku mau main di luar," erangnya. Sesekali membersit pelan.

" Nanti kalau sudah sembuh baru boleh main, oke? Aku akan menemanimu bermain seharian," janji Naruto, berusaha membujuk si kecil.

" Tidak mau. Maunya sekarang."

" Tapi sekarang sedang turun hujan, Suke."

Itachi mengernyit. Menatap aneh sang sahabat selama beberapa detik kemudian melempar pandangannya keluar jendela. Ia bisa melihat sinar matahari tampak terik hari ini dan beberapa daun berguguran.

" Benarkah?" Sasuke menatap Naruto penuh tanya.

Itachi semakin mengerutkan kening.

" umm," Naruto mengangguk mantap.  
" Hujan sinar matahari. Panas sekali sampai membuat kepalaku pusing bukan main."

" Idiot!" sahut Itachi kejam.

" Hn. Idiot," lanjut Sasuke setuju. Menirukan ucapan sang kakak.

Naruto melotot. " Chi!"

..  
" Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi saat mendapati sang keponakan melamun dengan wajah kusut. Bocah 10 tahun itu bahkan mengabaikan ramen yang jadi menu makan malamnya hari ini.

" Kau sakit?" tanyanya lagi ketika tak mendapat balasan apapun. Memandang cemas pada gadis kecil yang telah dirawatnya sejak masih bayi.

Naruto tersentak begitu telapak tangan lebar milik sang paman menyentuh dahinya lembut.

" Kenapa, Paman?"

" Ku pikir kau sakit. Tapi kau tidak panas."

Si pirang memasang cengiran kecil. " Yang sakit bukan aku, Paman. Tapi Sasuke," jelasnya.

" Sasuke belum sembuh?" tanya Kakashi dibalas gelengan pelan oleh keponakannya.

Laki- laki itu menghela nafas panjang. Pantas saja Naruto terlihat muram, gadis kecil yang sangat menyayangi adik Itachi ini tidak pernah absen memperhatikan Sasuke.

" Tadi siang Sasuke menangis karena belum boleh keluar rumah. Aku jadi kasihan," terang si pirang dengan wajah sedih.

Kakashi mengulas senyum kecil. Meraih jemari keponakannya dan meremasnya lembut.

" Habiskan makan malammu dan paman akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Naruto menatap sang paman dengan kening berkerut kemudian mengangguk dan meraih sendoknya.

..  
..

Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah Uchiha. Memanggil bibi Mikoto, paman Fugaku, dan Itachi beberapa kali dengan wajah tidak sabar. Di sebelahnya sang paman tersenyum kecil dengan telapak tangan kirinya menggenggam lembut jemari kanan Naruto yang tengah memeluk sesuatu dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Rengekan Sasuke terdengar samar dari teras rumahnya. Ini sudah hari ke empat dan bocah lima tahun itu masih belum juga sembuh.

" Naruto? Kakashi?" sapa Fugaku begitu membuka pintu.

" Paman, aku mau ketemu Sasuke."

" Yakin? Tidak mencariku nih?" Itachi melongok dari balik badan ayahnya. Menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan penuh percaya diri.

Naruto menggeleng. Dan merangsak masuk ke dalam dengan tergesa begitu Fugaku berkata silahkan teriring senyum penuh kelembutan.

Itachi lantas mengekor di belakang sahabat pirangnya. Penasaran dengan apa yang akan bocah pirang itu tunjukkan pada sang adik.

" Sasuke!" panggil Naruto semangat. Sasuke menoleh malas dengan mata berair dari atas kasur. Memeluk guling besarnya dan duduk di bagian sudut. Menggemaskan sekali.

" Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu," Naruto mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Menunjukkan benda besar yang terbalut kain perca kotak kotak berwarna cokelat.

Sasuke mengernyit. Begitupun Itachi dan Mikoto yang duduk di sisi ranjang putra bungsunya. Menerka- nerka apa yang tersembunyi di balik kain cokelat di kedua tangan si pirang.

" Semoga Sasuke cepat sembuh."

Naruto tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit menggemaskan.

Sasuke meraih bungkusan besar itu dan membukanya dengan tidak sabar.

Mulutnya terbuka, memandang takjub pada kumpulan cahaya kecil dari dalam toples kaca yang bergerak- gerak.

" Kunang- kunang?" Itachi mendekat. Menatap lekat dengan mata berbinar tertarik.

" Jangan menangis lagi, oke?"

Sasuke mendongak dan mengangguk kecil dengan senyum samar. Memeluk toples kaca- nya erat dan berujar dengan suara serak," Terima kasih, Naruto- nee."

Dan senyum Naruto semakin merekah.

..

..

 **Firefly for Sasuke**  
Disclaimer : Masashi K.  
Cast : Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha  
Story by : LukazLuke

Warn : AU, GS, GaJe, FemNaru, Receh, Garing, Typos everywhere..

ini cerita yg udah sya publish di watty mski blm tamat.. sya brpikir gak semua org nyaman pake aplksi itu dn boro2 mau bca, buka aja males.. jd sya kpikiran menyajikan cerita ini di sini juga. spa tau ada yg mau baca.. huehehe..


	2. Chapter 2

**Firefly for Sasuke**  
Disclaimer : Masashi K.  
Cast : Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha  
Story by : LukazLuke

Warn : AU, GS, GaJe, FemNaru, receh, garing, typos anywhere

..

 **Chapter 2**

" Chi, kau kerjakan dari nomer satu sampai lima dan aku sisanya."

Si pemilik nama mengernyit, menatap teman mainnya yang berujar penuh keyakinan, lahir dan batin, sementara dirinya tak berniat membalas namun tetap menyetujui dalam hati. Setidaknya tugas essai Biologi dari Iruka- sensei siang tadi bisa selesai lebih cepat bila dikerjakan berdua.

Jadi, setelah memberi kepercayaan pada sang teman sekaligus tetangganya untuk mengerjakan 5 soal terakhir, Itachi mulai membaca soalnya sendiri-

" Sebutkan beberapa jenis binatang herbivora?" potong suara lain kembali mengalihkan perhatian si sulung Uchiha. Manik kelam bocah kelas 4 SD itu kembali terlempar pada makhluk berambut kuning yang kini menggumam pelan dengan kedua alis bertaut seolah berpikir keras mencari jawaban dan kemudian meraih bolpen untuk menulis jawabannya di permukaan buku PR- nya yang sedikit kusut.

Itachi mulai merasa cemas, sahabatnya itu punya pemikiran yang lebih sering tidak sesuai dengan usianya. Kadang terlalu 'bocah' atau malah kelewat dewasa berkat sang paman, Kakashi, yang berjasa mencemari otak keponakan pirangnya itu dengan meletakkan novel dan bacaan dewasa sembarangan di rumah, hingga Naruto bisa dengan mudah menemukannya tanpa sengaja.

Si sulung Uchiha menghela nafas, mencoba percaya pada kemampuan sahabatnya. Lagi pula, ia masih bisa mengeceknya nanti setelah gadis itu selesai mengerjakan soal- soal bagiannya, jadi ia mulai mengerjakan soalnya sendiri.

" . . . bagaimana cara mamalia berkembang biak?"si pirang lagi- lagi mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan begitu cepat. Aiss, dasar. Itachi mengerang pelan dengan ekspresi terganggu.

" Berkembang biak ya?" Naruto tampak berpikir dengan wajah seriusnya yang terlihat lucu lalu menatap Itachi dengan gusar dan berujar," bukannya dengan berhubungan badan, Chi?"

PLAK

" Ouuh, apaan sih? Sakit tahu, Chi!" si pirang mengusap puncak kepalanya yang nyut- nyutan selepas Itachi memukulnya dengan ujung penggaris.

" Dasar otak cabul," maki Itachi dengan wajah memerah.

" Apa-"

" Bagaimana bisa kau menjawabnya begitu?"

" Bukannya memang itu jawabannya?"

" Idiot! Siapa yang mengajarimu, huh?" si rambut kelam melotot menuai dengusan bosan dari si pirang. " Tentu saja paman Kakashi. Siapa lagi? Aku cuma punya dia di rumah," balasnya kesal.

" Astaga . . ." Itachi menghela nafas panjang,"Menyedihkan sekali hidupmu," lanjutnya dengan raut prihatin.

" Apa sih? Berisik!" si pirang mendecih. Tidak peduli. Ia lantas meraih bolpennya yang sempat terlempar dan mulai menulis.

" Chk, bukan itu jawabannya, Bodoh!" Itachi menyambar cepat si bolpen tak berdosa dan melotot garang pada teman idiotnya yang luar biasa keras kepala. ' Dia pasti reinkarnasi dari batu,' Itachi membatin curiga.

" Lalu apa kalau bukan berhubungan-"

" Naruto!"

" Apa!?"

" Haiss, frontal sekali mulutmu itu," Itachi mendengus kasar. Menatap gadis di depannya dengan kening berkerut dalam.

" Kau itu yang otaknya jorok. Coba pikir, kalau tidak berhubungan badan mana mungkin punya anak, Chi!?"

" Ah, sialan benar bocah ini," si Uchiha menggumam pasrah. " Baca lagi diktatnya!"

" Apa?" Naruto memekik terkejut dan lantas menolak dengan penuh semangat," Mana sudi baca diktat setebal itu."

" Kalau tidak mau baca tidak usah sekolah saja," Itachi berujar tegas, menirukan gaya bicara papa Fugaku saat menyuruhnya belajar.

" Boleh."

" Tidak usah sebangku lagi denganku."

" Oke, siapa peduli."

" Dan tidak usah bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi."

" Tidak masal- APA!? Tidak. Tidak. Berikan bukunya padaku!" kemudian merampas kasar buku Biologi dari tangan Itachi yang tersenyum puas dalam hati.

Naruto Namikaze, adalah yang Itachi sebutkan ketika teman- teman sekolah bertanya siapa gadis paling dekat dengannya. Satu- satunya teman perempuan yang tidak ber'kya- kya' dengan suara berisik saat dia memasuki gerbang sekolah dan pintu kelas, satu- satunya teman perempuan yang berani mengatainya 'idiot' dengan makian paling kasar ketika mereka marahan dan diam- diaman, satu- satunya teman perempuan yang membuatnya kalang kabut dan cemas bukan main saat bocah pirang idiot itu tengah sakit atau terlambat pulang ke rumah, dan satu- satunya teman perempuan paling idiot yang -

" Hei, Chi," panggil Naruto yang dengan kurang ajar membuyarkan lamunan Itachi.

Pemuda itu melirik si pirang dengan mata elangnya, menanti dalam diam apa yang akan sahabatnya ucapkan.

" Kalau aku sudah lulus SMA, aku mau jadi perempuan cantik dan melamar-"

" Melamar?" potong Itachi cepat.

" Hehee," Naruto meringis," Melamar Sasuke."

GYUUT -cubit kejam.

" AARGH!"

..

..

" Sukeee~ " Naruto melongok ke ruang tamunya, di mana Sasuke berakhir tersangkut di rumahnya dan menonton Keroro setelah dimarahi dan diceramahi panjang lebar oleh Mikoto karena memecahkan akuarium beberapa saat lalu. Di mana Itachi? Oh, temannya itu sedang pergi membeli beberapa sayuran untuk sang ibu ke toko yang ada di perempatan.

" Hn."

Singkat. Padat. Dan tanpa menoleh.

Naruto memutar bola mata bosan manatap punggung kecil sang bocah enam tahun yang baru masuk SD dua hari lalu dengan sedikit gemas. Si kecil itu suka sekali bicara tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

" Mau jus tomat tidak?" tanyanya.

" Tidak mau."

" Oke," Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Kembali ke dapur dan membuat minumannya sendiri.

Tangannya dengan cekatan meraih sebungkus besar potato rasa rumput laut dan membawanya ke ruang tamu bersama minumannya. Gadis 11 tahun itu lantas duduk di sisi Sasuke, berniat ikut menonton serial kartun kodok berwarna hijau yang gosipnya bercita- cita menginvasi bumi di sela kegiatannya merakit mainan robot gundam untuk memenuhi hobi antimainstream miliknya.

" Mana jusku?"

Eh?

Naruto mengerjap bingung. Menatap Sasuke dengan kening berkerut. Memangnya tadi Sasuke bilang mau?

" Kau bilang tidak mau."

" Aku cuma bercanda tadi. Aku mau jusku."

Hidung si pirang berkedut kesal. Ia baru tahu Sasuke bisa bercanda, dengan tampang serius pula. Mana tahu ia kalau bocah menggemaskan di sebelahnya ini tengah bercanda dengan wajah judes terpasang sempurna di wajah ganteng- ganteng galaknya itu?

" Ku pikir kau benar- benar tidak mau," simpulnya. Kemudian meraih cokelat hangatnya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

" Minum ini saja, bagaimana?"

Sasuke melirik segelas susu cokelat di tangan tetangganya dan meraihnya ragu- ragu. Ia sedang haus, jadi minuman apapun tidak masalah.

" Kau harus banyak minum susu supaya cepat tumbuh besar dan pintar," ujar Naruto dengan cengiran lebar begitu Sasuke menenggak minumannya.

" Aku memang pintar. Tidak sepertimu."

Shit.

Sasuke dan mulut kejamnya. Siapa yang mengajari bocah SD kelas satu berkata begini kasar? Naruto menebak satu nama sebagai tersangkanya," Aku akan menjambak rambutmu sore nanti, Chi," desisnya pelan.

..

..

Bibi Mikoto bilang ada tetangga baru yang datang siang tadi. Naruto bisa melihatnya, sebuah truk pengangkut barang menurunkan banyak perkakas rumah tangga di depan sebuah rumah kosong di seberang rumahnya tadi siang. Pamannya pernah bercerita jika itu rumah milik keluarga Haruno yang tinggal di luar kota, di rumah ke duanya.

Diam- diam ia merasa senang karena kabarnya keluarga Haruno punya seorang anak seusia Sasuke yang kata paman Kakashi sangat menggemaskan seperti Sasuke. Naruto suka anak kecil dan di sisi lain ia juga senang karena teman mainnya bertambah satu selain Itachi. Sasuke? 'Dia bukan teman main, dia itu calon suami,' si pirang membatin.

Jadi, ceritanya sore ini Mikoto memintanya untuk mengantar bingkisan yang entah apa isinya ke tetangga baru mereka bersama Sasuke.

Pria kecil itu sempat menolak dengan alasan akan membantu Itachi menyikat WC dan Mikoto jelas tidak percaya jika bocah kelewat pemalas itu benar- benar akan membantu kakak laki- lakinya membersihkan kamar mandi. Karena itu, dengan bibir mengerucut seperti paruh bebek, si bocah 6 tahun terpaksa membiarkan si pirang sahabat sang kakak menggandengnya dengan semangat dan menariknya lembut menuju rumah tetangga baru mereka.

" Ya?" suara hangat menyapa kala pintu terbuka. Bau debu dan pengap menguar begitu saja karena rumah ini tengah dibersihkan setelah lama tidak ditinggali pemiliknya. Sasuke terbatuk kecil, sementara Naruto tersenyum manis pada wanita di depannya.

" Aku Naruto dan ini Sasuke, kami datang untuk mengantar bingkisan dari bibi Mikoto untuk Anda. Selamat datang di desa kami," ujarnya lantang. Si wanita tersenyum hangat, meraih bingkisan kecil dari tangan mungil Naruto dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sasuke masih memasang wajah malas, nyaris berbisik pada si pirang agar segera berpamitan dan pulang ke rumah sebelum matanya menangkap sesosok manusia kecil yang menerjang pelan kedua kaki si wanita dari belakang dengan pelukan erat.

" Ibu!"

Naruto menilik wajah mungil di balik tubuh nyonya Haruno. Lantas meringis gemas kala mendapati rupa manis dari gadis kecil berambut merah jambu di depannya.

" Sakura, lihat, kau harus berkenalan dengan teman- teman barumu," si wanita berkata, mendorong pelan tubuh kecil putrinya ke hadapan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Gadis kecil itu menatap keduanya bergantian kemudian senyum cantik merekah dari bibir merahnya.

" Salam kenal. Namaku Sakura."

Naruto hampir memekik gemas hingga suara kecil Sasuke terdengar oleh kedua telinganya. " Hn. Sasuke Uchiha," yang membuat gadis 11 tahun itu lantas melongo, menoleh pada si rambut kelam dan meringis masam. Bocah itu tengah menatap lekat tetangga baru mereka.

Aih, sepertinya Sasuke tertarik pada Sakura. Dan tiba- tiba Naruto menyesal pernah merasa gemas pada si cantik Sakura.

 **. . .**  
 **Chap 2_tbc**

Mkasih udah mampir.. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Firefly for Sasuke**  
Disclaimer : Masashi K.  
Cast : Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha  
Story by : LukazLuke

Warn : AU, GS, GaJe, FemNaru, receh, garing, typos anywhere

..

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto meringis kecil. Menggaruk lengannya yang gatal bekas digigit nyamuk.

" Naruto- nee, sudah belum?" Sakura berseru dengan wajah tersembunyi di balik kedua telapak tangannya yang kecil. Badan mungilnya berdiri tegak menghadap sebuah pohon besar yang ada di antara rumah Uchiha dan Naruto.

" Sudah," bisik Naruto pelan dengan bibir mencebil bosan. Semakin merapat pada rerimbunan tanaman hias milik bibi Mikoto dengan Sasuke di belakangnya.

" Naruto- nee-"

" Sudah."

Ah, kampret. Naruto membatin kesal mendengar suara Sasuke yang membalas panggilan Sakura. Kalau begini caranya mereka kan bisa cepat ketahuan.

" Sasuke? Naruto- nee? Kalian di mana?" suara kecil Sakura kembali terdengar.

Naruto buru- buru membekap mulut Sasuke sebelum bocah itu memberitahu keberadaan mereka.

" Jangan beritahu, oke?" bisiknya lagi.

Sasuke mendelik usil. Menarik tangan Naruto dari mulutnya dengan seringai kecil.

" Di sini," seru bocah itu kemudian dengan suara keras. Tersenyum samar mendapati wajah jengah si pirang. Diam- diam merasa senang menggodai teman main Itachi ini.

Naruto menghela nafas kasar. Begini kalau main petak umpet sama bocah yang baru lulus dari TK. Aturan mainnya tidak jelas dan sama sekali tidak sportif. Tapi kok mereka senang- senang saja ya?

Sejak kedekatan Sasuke dengan si rambut merah jambu setelah pertemuan perdana mereka dua hari lalu, ia bertekad untuk menjadi orang ke tiga di antara keduanya. Tidak. Tidak. Si kecil Sakura itulah orang ke tiga dalam hubungan _tidak jelas_ mereka dan dia tengah berusaha mempertahankan hubungan baiknya -yang tidak bisa dibilang baik- dengan Sasuke _nya._ Karena itu dia bersedia mengikuti permainan apapun yang bocah- bocah kencur itu lakukan. Tapi kalau terus dibully Sasuke begini, siapa yang sudi. Hell. Sasuke itu kadang ibarat kentut tak berbunyi, diam- diam baunya menusuk sekali. Sekalinya keluar bisa langsung membuat sesak nafas sampai mau mati. Eh? Salah, ya?

" Suke, harusnya kau diam saja," bisik Naruto kesal.

Si bocah kembali mendongak, menatap Naruto lama kemudian membalas, "Mama bilang kalau aku ditanya harus menjawab," tuturnya.

Si pirang menganga.

" Tapi kau sering tidak membalas ucapanku," erangnya memrotes.

" Hn."

" . . . . "

" . . . . "

" Haiss, kenapa aku tiba- tiba merasa kesal sekali, sih?" gumam Naruto pada diri sendiri seraya melengos sebal, menuai lirikan aneh dari bungsu Uchiha.

Naruto terus menggerutu dan mengabaikan suara langkah Sakura yang mendekat untuk menemukan mereka.

" Aku berhenti. Mau main PS saja sama Itachi di rumahku," putusnya begitu Sakura nyaris berteriak 'Waaa' dengan lantang untuk mengagetkan mereka.

Naruto beranjak, berdiri dan menepuk- nepuk pelan pantatnya untuk mengusir debu tanah dan daun kering yang menempel di celana pendeknya.

" Naruto- nee?" Sakura mengerjap bingung. Menatap si pirang lama dengan kepala mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka.

" Kalian main sendiri saja. Aku mau cari Itachi. Jangan jauh- jauh dari rumah, mengerti?" pesannya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan keduanya dengan perasaan kesal.

..

..

" Nah. Mampus," Itachi mendesis puas setelah mengalahkan Naruto.

" Sial."

Naruto nyaris melempar stick game di tangannya kalau tidak ingat ia baru mendapatkannya sebulan lalu setelah berhasil membujuk sang paman dengan seribu alasan klasik macam " _Paman, teman- teman cewekku punya banyak berbie di rumah mereka, jadi belikan aku juga? Bukan berbie tapi playstation?"_ atau bahkan mengutarakan secara langsung tanpa tedeng aling- aling " _Paman, aku mau Playstation seperti punya Sai, yang warnanya kuning cerah, belikan oke? Kalau tidak aku akan menginap di rumah Sasuke selama sebulan!"_ yang kemudian secara ajaib benda itu telah ada di meja belajarnya begitu ia pulang sekolah dan lantas menyeret Itachi hanya untuk dipameri mainan barunya yang membuat sulung Uchiha itu memutar bola mata bosan.

" Jangan mengumpat, Bodoh. Ada Sasuke," Itachi menepuk pelan lengan Naruto dengan punggung jemari kanannya. Kemudian meraih sekaleng soda dari atas meja ruang santai kediaman Naruto.

" Apaan? Adikmu itu bahkan bisa mengumpat dengan lebih kurang ajar saat bersamaku," si pirang mendecih. Melirik gusar dua manusia yang sedang bermain di halaman samping rumahnya.

Itachi mendengus. Mengikuti pandangan si pirang dan berujar, "Wah, wah, mereka lengket sekali seperti perangko," sembari melirik sahabatnya.

" Berisik!"

Itachi tergelak.

Naruto masih ingat dua hari lalu Sasuke belum seperti itu. Sebelum bertemu Sakura bocah laki- laki itu pasti hanya berkeliaran di dalam rumah, atau paling tidak main ke rumahnya untuk melihat tayangan televisi setelah dimarahi sang mama karena berbuat ulah atau marah karena berebut dengan Itachi. Tapi sekarang Sasuke bermain nyaris seharian dengan si rambut merah jambu.

Membuat kedua matanya sakit. Ibarat jatuh cinta yang kata paman Kakashi _dari mata turun ke hati_.. nah, ini juga begitu, sakitnya dari mata turun ke hati. Gondok sekali rasanya.

" Kuso, kuso kuso, kuso-"

" Kubilang berhenti mengumpat, telingaku jadi kotor karena terus mendengar umpatanmu,"Itachi membekap beringas mulut Naruto, menuai delikan keji dari gadis itu sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar televisi di depannya.

" Lagi," seru Naruto begitu Itachi menarik tangannya menjauh.

" Apanya?"

" Main lagi. Aku tidak rela kalah terus darimu, ini kan mainanku," sungut Naruto dan dibalas decakan geli dari sahabatnya.

Itachi tersenyum sombong, melirik Naruto dan berujar, " Kau salah cari lawan."

Si pirang mendengus.

" Ramen sepulang sekolah?" tambahnya. Naruto menoleh dengan satu alis terangkat sebagai tanda tanya.

" Yang kalah traktir ramen setelah pulang sekolah besok," jelas Itachi yang langsung diangguk i oleh si pirang.

Itachi mulai mengatur persiapan permainannya sementara Naruto kembali melirik keluar jendela di mana dua bocah berjalan beriringan dengan sebuah boneka kain di gendongan Sakura. Sudah seperti suami istri bahagia saja kelihatannya. Dan kenapa serasi sekali kalau dilihat- lihat -

" Sialan!"

" Oi, kubilang berhenti mengumpat!"

..

..

Di tengah musim salju . .

" Yang benar saja, Chi. Kau lihat? Masa Sakura sudah jadi istri Sasuke? Padahal mereka baru kenalan dalam hitungan bulan! Aku saja yang pernah mengganti popoknya susah sekali dapat senyum semanis itu dari adikmu," gerutu Naruto kesal. Matanya menatap jengah pada si objek pembicaraan yang sedang bermain rumah- rumahan tak jauh darinya.

" Astaga, diamlah. Aku sedang konsentrasi," Itachi mengerang pelan merasa terganggu oleh suara berisik sahabatnya. " Lagi pula mereka cuma bermain. Tidak beneran jadi suami istri. Kau saja yang berlebihan," tambahnya masih dengan menatap lekat hasil pekerjaannya membuat kerajinan tangan.

Naruto mencebil dengan ekspresi hendak menangis. Lalu menarik nafas cepat, " Besok pagi aku akan bawa Sasuke pergi supaya tidak dekat- dekat Sakura lagi."

Hidung Itachi berkedut, menahan tawa yang nyaris meledak. Pemuda itu menoleh pada si pirang," Memang Sasuke mau, kau ajak pergi- pergi?"

" Sasuke pernah bilang dia mau menangkap kunang- kunang. Jadi, aku mau tunjukkan tempatnya."

Itachi mendengus, "Mana ada kunang- kunang di musim salju. Kau tidak ingat butuh perjuangan setengah mati kau bisa sampai di rumahku di tengah badai salju yang nyaris setiap hari?"

Naruto berdecak. Membenarkan ucapan sahabatnya. Menatap pasrah dua manusia kecil yang tengah bermain di sudut ruang keluarga Uchiha.

Paman Fugaku memang sengaja mengundang keluarga Haruno dan pamannya untuk makan siang bersama. Itachi bilang itu pesta kecil untuk perayaan pernikahan kedua orang tuanya.

Diam- diam Naruto melirik Kakashi.

" Chi, Chi, menurutmu pamanku bisa dapat istri tidak ya dengan tampangnya yang pas- pas an begitu?" bisiknya.

..

..

Di ujung musim panas ..

" Sasuke!"

" Sasuke! Sakura!"

Matahari tak lagi tampak, bahkan gurat kemerahan di langit barat semakin memudar dan berganti dengan warna yang lebih kelam.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan dengan cemas. Telinganya nyaris berdenging kala teriakan- teriakan dari orang tua Sasuke dan Sakura terdengar lantang memanggil keduanya yang belum juga pulang ke rumah.

Mereka berjalan semakin masuk ke dalam rimbunnya hutan di sisi desa tak jauh dari rumahnya.

" Chi, bagaimana kalau mereka tersesat dan-"

" Diamlah. Mereka pasti segera ketemu," potong Itachi cepat. Gurat kekhawatiran juga tampak jelas di wajah tampannya. Pemuda itu menyorot ke samping dengan senter kecil di tangannya.

Naruto menghela nafas gusar. Perasaan cemas menguasai hatinya. Sasuke dan Sakura tak biasanya bermain hingga larut, dua bocah itu juga tak biasanya main ke tempat yang jauh dari rumah.

Pantas saja, selepas pulang sekolah sore tadi ia tak mendapati keduanya di rumah Itachi. Naruto pikir Sasuke pastilah di rumah Sakura dan seperti biasanya dia hanya akan menggerutu tanpa berniat menyusul Sasuke ke rumah tetangganya.

Naruto melirik ayah Sakura yang berjalan jauh di depannya dengan wajah khawatir. Kemudian pandangan gadis itu bergulir, melirik paman Fugaku yang sama cemasnya memegang senter dan menyorot kemanapun, berharap segera menemukan Sasuke.

Itachi berjalan dua langkah di depannya, dan Naruto lega dengan begitu ketika ia melipir pergi diam- diam mereka tak akan menyadari. Ia memutuskan mencari Sasuke di tempat lain yang barangkali memang di tempat itulah Sasuke sekarang berada. Perasaannya mengatakan seperti itu dan dia hanya mengikuti instingnya.

Naruto berjingkat, berbelok menuju arah sungai Konoha di balik bukit kecil yang tak jauh dari hutan.

Nafasnya memburu, mulutnya terus merapalkan doa semoga Sasuke- nya baik- baik saja, begitu pun dengan Sakura. Dan ia berharap lekas menemukan dua bocah kemarin sore itu yang sekarang entah di mana.

Naruto berhenti sejenak ketika ia nyaris menapaki jalanan naik ke atas bukit, jalan yang pernah Kakashi tunjukkan ketika mereka berdua hendak menangkap belasan kunang- kunang untuk Sasuke tahun lalu.

Dengan tersengal gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Raut cemas dan takut tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Naruto tak pernah setakut ini sebelumnya.

Semak belukar terlihat gelap dan Naruto tak lagi mendapati cahaya senter dari Itachi dan paman Fugaku jauh di belakang. Suara teriakan mereka juga terdengar semakin samar.

Menggigit bibir gugup. Sekilas tubuhnya meremang oleh udara dingin dan gelapnya jalanan setapak yang ia lalui hingga suara rintihan pelan membuat langkahnya benar- benar berhenti.

Naruto gemetar. Gadis itu tak lantas mendekati asal suara meski ia merasa yakin rintihan kecil itu berasal dari balik batu besar di bawah pohon mahogani tak jauh di depannya.

" Sasuke?" bisiknya. Memastikan.

Menelan ludah gugup dan takut. Naruto mulai mendekat.

" Sasuke?" panggilnya lebih keras.

Suara rintihan tak lagi terdengar.

" Sas-"

" Naruto- nee!" pekik suara kecil dengan kepala menyembul dari balik batu. Surai merah jambu yang kusut terlihat lebih gelap karena minimnya cahaya.

" Sakura!" Naruto bergegas menghampirinya dan terkejut ketika mendapati Sasuke duduk meringkuk dengan lutut berdarah.

" Astaga, Sasuke," dengan tangan gemetar diraihnya tubuh kecil bocah itu dalam pelukannya. Tangannya yang bebas menarik lembut lengan Sakura agar berdiri lebih dekat dengan dirinya dan mengusap kepalanya penuh kelegaan.

" Sasuke, kenapa bisa lututnya terluka begini?" tanyanya pada gadis kecil di sebelahnya.

Sakura menangis tanpa suara dan wajahnya benar- benar terlihat menyedihkan. Dengan disertai isak tangis gadis 6 tahun itu bercerita jika Sasuke terjatuh dari atas pohon saat mengejar seekor kunang- kunang yang hinggap di salah satu dahannya.

" Kaki Sasuke tidak bisa untuk berjalan, Naru- nee."

Pandangan Naruto sontak beralih pada pergelangan kaki si pria kecil yang sejak tadi tak bersuara.

' Bengkak,' batinnya miris.

" Sasuke?" panggilnya, menangkup kedua pipi bocah itu dan menatapnya lekat.

Sasuke menangis, matanya basah tapi bocah itu terus menghapusnya dengan telapak tangannya yang kotor.

" Tidak apa- apa. Aku di sini. Aku sudah menemukanmu," ujarnya menenangkan.

Sasuke menatap Naruto lama. Tersirat kelegaan dalam raut wajah pria kecil itu. Dia tentulah merasa sangat ketakutan ketika menyadari dirinya tidak bisa berjalan dengan kakinya yang bengkak sementara hari semakin malam.

Naruto mengusap lembut pipi basah Sasuke dan memeluknya lagi. " Sudah, jangan menangis. Kita akan segera pulang. Aku akan menggendongmu di punggung, oke?"

Menghela nafas lega. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke yang balas memeluknya, menduselkan wajah kusutnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu sahabat kakak laki- lakinya. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, si pirang kembali mengusap kepala Sakura untuk menenangkan gadis kecil itu dan berusaha meredakan tangisnya. Sesekali membuang dedaunan kering yang entah kenapa bisa tersangkut di sela rambut merah jambunya yang menguarkan wangi shampo.

" Sssh, sudah, jangan menangis."

 **. . .**

 **Chap 3_ tbc**  
 **apdet cepet biar samaan dg yg di watty..**  
 **Ini cerita yg ide nya pasaran, tp mudah2an nggak membosankan..semoga menghibur..**

 **makasih sudah berkenan mampir, makasih untuk dukungn baik yg di ffn maupun watty.**

 **pokoknya mksh bnyak utk review nya.**

 **saya seneng skali ada yg mau baca cerita saya .. mewek ..**

 **jangan lupa mampir dan baca crita2 sya yg lain.**

 **salam,**

 **lukas.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Firefly for Sasuke**  
Disclaimer : Masashi K.  
Cast : Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha  
Story by : LukazLuke

Warn : AU, GS, GaJe, FemNaru, receh, garing, typos anywhere

..

 **Chapter 4**

" Bagaimana kakimu?" Itachi bertanya. Menghampiri sang adik yang tiduran malas di atas kasur. Hari ini bocah itu tidak masuk sekolah karena kaki kanannya yang bengkak.

" Sakit."

" Nah. Sudah kapok belum main jauh- jauh dari rumah? Kau juga tidak pamit pada mama, padaku juga," Itachi berujar.

Sasuke cemberut. Tak berniat membalas ucapan sang kakak meski dalam hati menggerutu panjang.

" Untung saja Naruto menemukan kalian. Memang sebegitu inginnya, ya, menangkap kunang- kunang?" tanya Itachi seraya menarik selimut tebal dari sudut ranjang yang kusut mengenaskan.

" Hn."

" Chk, kau ini," dengus Itachi kemudian melebarkan kain selimut untuk menutup setengah tubuh adiknya agar tak lagi merasakan udara malam yang semakin dingin.

" Jangan ulangi lagi. Kau tidak tahu seberapa cemasnya kami memikirkan kalian, bahkan Naruto sudah nyaris menangis karena tahu kau menghilang padahal sudah hampir malam."

Itachi menatap adiknya yang terdiam. Bibir Sasuke terkatup rapat tapi dia tahu jika sang adik memikirkan ucapannya.

" Jangan ulangi lagi. Bilang padaku kalau mau main jauh dari rumah, kau juga boleh mengajak Naruto. Dia pasti akan mengantarmu kemana pun kau pergi dengan senang hati. Kau tahu bukan, Naruto tidak bisa menolak apapun permintaanmu," lanjutnya.

" Sekarang tidur dan jangan lupa berdoa," sulung Uchiha itu mengusap lembut kepala adiknya kemudian beranjak.

Diam- diam bungsu Uchiha kembali mengingat wajah cemas Naruto dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya menyesal.

..

..

Sasuke pernah mengatakan jika ia ingin menangkap kunang- kunang dan memasukkannya ke dalam toples kaca pemberian Naruto, lalu menyimpannya di meja belajar.

Bocah itu mengutarakan keinginannya sehari setelah semua kunang- kunang di dalam toples yang Naruto berikan saat Sasuke sakit tahun lalu dibiarkan terbang bebas ke angkasa.

Naruto senang bukan main saat Sasuke bersedia mengungkapkan keinginannya itu padanya dan bukannya pada Itachi, karena jarang sekali adik laki- laki sahabatnya itu mau berbagi cerita tentang apa yang tengah ia pikirkan dengannya. Sasuke bukan pribadi yang terbuka, oleh sebab itu Naruto harus berusaha keras untuk meruntuhkan benteng yang Sasuke bangun untuk menjauhkan diri dari orang lain.

Naruto kadang merasa heran dengan Sasuke. Saat ia merasa telah berhasil menggempur tembok pertahanan bocah itu dan mencoba lebih dekat lagi, maka Sasuke seolah akan membangun tembok baru dan membuat hubungan mereka kembali kaku. Terus begitu hingga ia curiga jika dulunya Sasuke pastilah tukang kuli bangunan karena suka sekali membangun tembok di antara mereka. Abaikan.

" Sasuke, kau mau kemana rapi begitu?" tanyanya saat mendapati si bocah tengah menyisir rambut mencuatnya dengan rapi begitu ia memasuki kamar Itachi. Kaki Sasuke telah sembuh ngomong- ngomong, dan Naruto sangat bersyukur untuk itu. Sasuke juga sudah mengucapkan terima kasih padanya meski dengan nada tidak niat dan tanpa ekspresi.

" Main."

Sudah. Begitu saja jawabnya. Menoleh pun tidak.

Tuh kan benar. Sasuke itu suka sekali membangun tembok penghalang. Naruto jadi kesusahan kalau mau dekat- dekat dengannya.

" Main ke mana?"

Sasuke melirik, " Terserah aku donk."

" Ke rumah Sakura ya?" tebak Naruto.

" Hn."

Cukup. Naruto tak berniat tanya lain- lain lagi. Gadis itu mendengus kasar saat melihat Sasuke meletakkan sisir sang kakak di atas meja belajar. Kemudian berbalik berjalan ke arahnya, oh, ke arah pintu ternyata karena memang Naruto berdiri di sisi pintu kamar Itachi.

" Mainnya jangan lama- lama, ya?" pesan Naruto dengan hati gundah gulana.

" Memang kenapa?" si bocah bertanya dengan wajah sedatar aspal di jalanan kota.

" Tidak boleh main ke rumah cewek lama- lama. Jadi harus cepat pulang begitu matahari mau tenggelam."

Sasuke terdiam. Jeda sesaat sebelum akhirnya sang bocah membalas dengan tampang polos dibuat- buat, " Kau juga main di rumah cowok lama- lama, Naruto- nee," kemudian berlalu. Menyisakan Naruto yang membeo kala mendapati si jenius _tukang bangunan_ membalik ucapannya.

" Tapi …." bisiknya. ' Benar juga sih.'

" Hei, ngapain berdiri di depan pintu?" Itachi datang dengan raut heran. Menatap aneh sahabatnya yang mematung di dekat pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

" Sudah ambil bukunya belum? Kita harus cepat ke rumah Sai sebelum-"

" Chi," sela Naruto. " Menurutmu Sasuke masih ingin menangkap kunang- kunang nya atau-"

" Kurasa tidak," potong Itachi cepat.

" AKU MASIH MAU!" teriakan Sasuke dari ruang keluarga terdengar lantang membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget bukan main.

" Sasuke, katanya mau pergi ke rumah Sakura dan pinjam film Uttaran buat mama-"

" Sandal jepitku hilang. Aniki sembunyikan di mana?" Sasuke mondar- mandir dengan wajah serius yang terlihat lucu.

' Oh, cuma mau pinjam kaset film.'

Naruto mengulas senyum kecil. " Sasuke, bagaimana kalau besok sore menangkap kunang- kunang bersamaku? Aku sudah janji akan tunjukkan tempatnya bukan?"

Si pemilik nama menoleh. Berpikir sejenak lalu menggeleng, " Kapan- kapan saja ya. Besok aku mengantar mama belanja ke pasar."

Naruto cemberut. Itachi memutar bola mata bosan. ' Mengantar pantatmu. Palingan mau minta jajan banyak pas di pasar,' batinnya.

..

..

Dan kapan- kapan saja yang dibilang Sasuke tak terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Bahkan hingga usianya bertambah tujuh tahun.

Naruto selalu mengingat janjinya untuk menemani bocah 12 tahun itu menangkap serangga dengan ekor menyala, tapi sepertinya Sasuke justru melupakannya. Bahkan mungkin ia tak berniat lagi untuk melakukannya.

Bocah itu masih sedingin dulu dan selalu membuat Naruto ketar ketir karena hubungan dekatnya dengan si rambut merah jambu meski terkadang ada di saat- saat tertentu ketika si Sasuke yang bosan di rumah akan terdampar di ruang santainya dengan setumpuk komik dan cemilan buatan Naruto di sebelahnya.

Naruto iri dan ia hanya bisa menyaksikan kedekatan mereka dengan wajah merana karena Sasuke- nya seolah semakin tak teraih.

Menggeleng pelan, kembali menarik kesadaran setelah beberapa saat tenggelam dalam lamunan. Naruto membuang nafas kasar, manik birunya menatap keluar jendela ruang tamu Uchiha.

Di teras rumah Sakura, Sasuke terlihat menunggu gadis cantik itu untuk berangkat sekolah bersama dengan seragam SMP nya. Dan Naruto berandai jika saja mereka seumuran dan bisa duduk sebangku seperti saat ia bersama Itachi dulu. Oh, kenapa tidak berandai jadi pacarnya sekalian?

" Berhenti menatap adikku dengan wajah menjijikkan," sungut Itachi sembari menyentil gemas kening sahabat pirangnya yang semakin manis.

" Tujuh belas tahun, Chi," lirih Naruto menuai kernyitan bingung dari si rambut kelam. " Tujuh belas tahun cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Harusnya kau bersyukur aku tidak minum obat nyamuk karenanya."

Chk, sinetron sekali.

" Benarkah? Aku malah mau memberimu daftar cara melakukan bunuh diri dengan cantik. Sebentar, ku carikan di google-"

" Ah, sialan."

Itachi terbahak.

" Jadi, berangkat sekarang?"

Naruto mengangguk. Meraih ransel hitamnya dan beranjak dari kursi.

" Sebentar," Itachi meraih bahunya. Jemari kokoh pemuda ganteng itu merapikan kerah seragamnya yang terlipat asal.

" Kau ada ekstra basket kan sore ini, Kapten?" tanya si sulung Uchiha.

Naruto mendengus.

" Kau mau bilang kalau kau ada praktek kimia dengan Orochi- sensei mu sampai sore 'kan?" balasnya balik bertanya.

" Nah. Kau tahu."

" Aku akan menunggumu di kantin kalau aku selesai lebih dulu, tapi jangan lama- lama. Aku tidak mau ditanyai macam- macam lagi sama penggemarmu yang bejibun tentang warna dan ukuran celana dalammu. Menjijikkan sekali. Memangnya aku ini apa? Babumu? Cih!" gerutu Naruto seraya menghampiri Mikoto di pintu dapur. Itachi terpingkal dan memegangi perutnya yang nyaris kram.

" Bibi, kami berangkat."

" Hati- hati di jalan. Itachi, jaga Naruto-"

" Mama, sudah ku bilang tidak ada yang berani dekat- dekat dengan cewek mengerikan ini-"

" Itachi/ Chi!"

 **. . . .**

 **Chap 4 _tbc**

 **Makasih sudah berkenan mampir..**

 **No kata2 lah.. yg penting mkasih banyak untuk semua dukungan teman2..**

 **Salam kangen,**

 **Lukas**

 **: )**

 **Yang nungguin Mom For My Little Menma sabar ya..**

 **Yang nunggu Gamabunta juga Sabarrrrr kuadrat.. hehee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

" Sukeeee, aku pinjam kalkulatormu sebentar," Naruto melongok ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Didapatinya bocah kelas 1 SMP itu tengah menatap kalendernya dengan gusar.

" Suke?" si pirang berjalan menghampiri. Si pemilik surai hitam kebiruan terkesiap kecil menyadari ada orang lain memasuki teritorial nya dengan kurang ajar lantas ia menoleh dengan delikan kesal.

" Whoaa, sori. Sori. Aku cuma mau pinjam kalkulator mu saja kok. Punya Itachi kehabisan baterai," Naruto mundur selangkah dengan cengiran kecil sebagai upaya permintaan maaf secara tak langsung.

Pemuda yang semakin terlihat tampan dan maskulin itu mendengus pelan. Bergumam _Hn_ kecil dengan suara baritonnya yang mengesankan di usia 12 nya. Naruto tak ambil pusing bagaimana bisa si bocah telah mendapatkan suara dewasa di umur yang masih terbilang belia, karena Naruto menyukainya. Suara Sasuke terdengar seperti pria seusia dirinya dan itu terasa seolah jarak usia di antara mereka terkikis begitu saja.

Pemuda itu meraih sesuatu dari dalam laci meja belajarnya yang telah berganti. Jika dulu meja belajar Sasuke dipenuhi sticker boneka kartun dan koleksi tak bermutu lainnya maka meja Sasuke yang sekarang nyaris dipenuhi buku pengetahuan, ensiklopedi, sejarah- sejarah jepang dan buku- buku pelajaran yang tersampul dengan rapi. Novel dan komik yang menjadi kegemaran Naruto saja bisa dihitung dengan jari di sini. Dan itu membuatnya meringis kecil, perbedaan mereka terlihat begitu jelas. Sasuke jelas suka membaca sementara dirinya harus mendengar omelan panjang dari sang paman dan ceramahan super membosankan dari Itachi supaya bisa menamatkan buku pelajaran yang hampir semua tidak ia sukai. Terutama Fisika, Kimia, dan kawan- kawannya.

" Nanti kembalikan langsung ke sini saja," si pemuda berujar dengan sebuah alat hitung di tangan kanannya yang terulur.

Naruto mengangguk dan meraihnya cepat. Namun tak lantas keluar dari kamar si bocah SMP.

" Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan alis bertaut dan membalas cepat, "Aku tidak memikirkan apapun."

Sasuke terlihat ragu- ragu dan Naruto tahu pemuda itu berbohong.

" Kau sedang ada masalah, Suke?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini terdengar nada cemas terselip dalam kalimatnya.

Sasuke terdiam dan si pirang bisa mengartikannya sebagai jawaban _iya_ dengan melihat reaksinya yang seperti itu.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Meraih bahu Sasuke yang tingginya nyaris nelampaui dirinya dan menepuknya pelan.

" Kau bisa ceritakan padaku apa masalahmu, Suke. Barangkali aku bisa membantu."

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya menatap gadis di depannya lekat sembari memikirkan ucapan teman kakak laki- lakinya.

" Barangkali aku bisa menolongmu. Jadi, kau bisa ceritakan semua masalahmu padaku jika itu bisa mengurangi bebanmu. Aku akan dengarkan dan-"

" Aku tidak yakin kau suka mendengarnya," potong Sasuke cepat.

Naruto mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

" Lupakan."

Si pemuda mendengus kasar. Berbalik untuk kembali duduk di atas ranjang dan meraih sebuah buku bacaan dari atas meja.

" Nanti langsung kembalikan ke dalam laci saja," ujarnya lagi tanpa menoleh.

Naruto tersenyum kecil.

" Okay. Dan Sasuke," si pirang memanggil, menarik kembali perhatian Sasuke yang sempat teralih. "Aku serius dengan ucapanku. Aku akan membantu jika aku bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lama- lama dengan wajah nyaris menangis begitu-"

" Aku tidak menangis!"

" A hahahaha."

..

..

Itachi pernah mengatakan padanya tentang bagaimana baiknya Naruto dan Sasuke jelas mengetahuinya. Sejak ia masih kecil ia telah mengenal Naruto sebagai pribadi yang periang, cerewet, dan suka sekali membuatnya senang. Tapi itu tak lantas membuat dirinya jadi ingin selalu bersama gadis pirang itu.

Sasuke senang diperhatikan olehnya dan itu terasa seperti ia punya seorang kakak yang selalu memanjakannya. Intinya, Sasuke senang ketika Naruto memberikan banyak perhatian padanya.

Sasuke tahu apa yang disukai gadis itu dalam artian barang dan hobi. Naruto menyukai ramen, jeruk, dan semua makanan manis. Gadis itu juga menyukai olah raga basket dan menggambar. Ia juga tahu apa saja yang tidak Naruto sukai, gadis yang seumuran dengan kakaknya itu benci hantu, obat, makanan pahit, dan Sakura.

Naruto tidak menyukai Sakura ia jelas tahu. Gadis pirang itu tidak suka sahabatnya seperti dirinya yang tidak menyukai makanan yang terlalu manis, oh, mungkin malah lebih dari itu. Meski demikian, gadis 17 tahun itu tak pernah menyakiti Sakura dengan ucapan maupun perilaku. Itulah sebabnya ia tahu Naruto itu baik. Gadis pirang itu menghargai Sakura sebagai teman main yang disukainya.

Sasuke tidak membantah ketika suatu hari sang kakak menanyakan kedekatannya dengan Sakura adalah karena perasaan yang bernama _suka_. Ia memang menyukai Sakura dalam artian bocah itu memang menyukai kebersamaan mereka. Namun Itachi juga pernah mewanti- wanti dirinya untuk tidak memberi tahu Naruto mengenai hal ini.

Sasuke bukan bocah bodoh yang tak tahu apa maksud larangan Itachi.

Naruto menyukainya, bukan sebagai rasa menyayangi antar tetangga, bukan sebagai kakak kepada adik kecilnya. Tapi lebih kepada perasaan ingin memiliki sebagai pacar atau kekasih. Ada kalanya gadis itu menunjukkan perasaannya dengan begiu jelas padanya meskipun gadis itu tak mengatakan secara langsung. Itulah kenapa terkadang ia merasa tidak nyaman ketika mereka berdekatan.

" Hai, Sasuke, kau melamun lagi."

Tersentak pelan, Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang datang dengan dua cup jus alpukad di tangannya. Istirahat siang akan berakhir lima menit lagi dan ia tak berniat memesan makan siang apapun untuk mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan.

" Kau tidak pesan makan siang?" tanya gadis itu sembari mendorong satu jus nya untuk Sasuke, kemudian jemari lentik itu meraih sebungkus roti basah isi selai melon yang ada dalam keranjang di atas meja kantin.

" Aku sedang malas makan," jawab Sasuke singkat.

" Apa perutmu sakit?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada cemas.

" Tidak."

Si merah jambu mengangguk mengerti, gadis itu maklum Sasuke sedang tidak ingin bicara banyak. Jadi, ia memilih untuk segera menghabiskan makan siangnya dan mereka bisa kembali ke kelas.

" Ngomong- ngomong, Suke. Untuk ulang tahunku beberapa hari lagi aku ingin mengundangmu, Itachi- nii dan Naruto- nee untuk makan malam bersama."

..

..

" Kalian bertengkar lagi?" Naruto berujar tanya begitu mendapati wajah kusut Sasuke yang tiba- tiba sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang tamunya.

" Hn."

Entah iya atau tidak. Itu jawaban tidak jelas yang selalu membuat wajah Sasuke seolah minta dilempari sepatu.

Naruto memutar bola mata bosan. Kalau karena Itachi dan Sasuke bertengkar lalu si bungsu Uchiha ini jadi main ke rumahnya, Naruto rela menyogok Itachi agar selalu membuat adiknya kesal dan pergi ke rumahnya. Kalau perlu minggat sekalian dan pindah rumah lalu tinggal bersamanya.

Menggeleng cepat, Naruto sebisa mungkin mengusir pikiran sinting yang menyesatkan dari kepala pirangnya.

Lagi pula bisa saja Sasuke justru jadi lebih sering main ke rumah Sakura dan bukan ke rumahnya. Mereka bisa menjadi lebih lengket dari sebelumnya, lalu pacaran kemudian tunangan dan akhirnya . . . Naruto mengumpat. Ia jelas langsung membatalkan rencana untuk menyogok Itachi.

" Masuk. Remot TV ada di atas sofa-"

" Aku cuma mau tanya," potong Sasuke cepat. Menahan kepergian si pirang yang langsung menoleh padanya.

Naruto menatap pemuda itu lama. Menunggu apa yang ingin ditanyakan bocah SMP di depannya dengan wajah serius begitu.

" Kapan Naruto- nee ada waktu luang?"

Eh?

Ajakan kencan ya?

Jantung si pirang berdegup semakin cepat. Degupan kencang yang nyaris membuatnya gemetaran. Tiba- tiba Sasuke jadi terlihat 2 kali lipat lebih ganteng dari biasanya.

" Aku besok pulang lebih cepat karena tidak ada ekstra basket. Kenapa memang?"

" Temani aku ke pasar?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengerutkan kening bingung. Tumben sekali bocah pemalas ini sudi menginjakkan kaki di tempat ramai dengan bau yang tidak konsisten itu-kadang bau terasi, bau badan, bau ketiak, lalu berubah jadi bau durian, lalu ramen, lalu bau busuk menyengat dan kawan- kawannya.

" Kau mau ngapain ke pasar, Suke?"

Sasuke tak lantas menjawab, pemuda itu terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali menatap lawan bicaranya dan menjawab, " Mau belikan kado ulang tahun untuk Sakura," yang langsung membuat si pirang menyesal kenapa tadi menunda kepergiannya untuk buang air besar ketika tahu Sasuke yang mengetuk pintu ruang tamunya.

..

..

" Chi."

" Hn."

" Chi."

" Apa?"

" ...Chi-"

" Chk, kau ini sedang sembelit atau bagaimana sih?" jengah.  
Itachi tak bisa menahan rasa penasaran yang sejak pagi memenuhi pikirannya.

Teman pirang ajaibnya terlihat aneh hari ini. Entah karena salah makan, salah minum obat, atau salah posisi tidur semalam tadi yang jelas si Naruto yang biasanya selalu tebar senyum manis sana sini hari ini terlihat bak Sasuke ke dua. Bedanya kedua alis si pirang selalu bertaut menghasilkan kerutan dalam di kening kulit tannya. Seolah ia tengah berpikir berat tentang naiknya harga sembako di pasaran yang tidak tanggung- tanggung.

Naruto diam dengan kening bersandar lemah pada permukaan meja kantin yang berdebu. Siapa yang peduli jika besok muncul jerawat sebesar pantat bayi di dahinya yang mulus.

" Hei-"

" Chi," potong Naruto cepat. Memanggil nama sahabatnya. Lagi. Gadis itu mengangkat wajah dengan ekspresi kusut luar biasa.

" Hm?"

" Sakit, Chi~" erangnya dengan wajah paling memelas yang pernah si pemuda lihat.

Itachi mengernyit.

" Apanya? Pantatmu?" tanyanya jengah.

Naruto mendelik.

" Oh, aku lupa kau tidak punya pantat."

" Sialan!"

Itachi tergelak, mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang menoleh padanya karena terkejut. Si pemuda Uchiha meraih gelasnya untuk menghabiskan sisa jus jeruk yang sebenarnya ia pesan untuk Naruto.

" Tampangmu mengerikan. Kau seperti nenek- nenek tidak laku yang suka mangkal di perempatan," ledek Itachi pada Naruto yang kini menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kantin seraya mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

" Kau kenapa sih? Sasuke lagi?"

Si pirang mencebik.

Mendengus bosan ketika tak mendapati balasan apapun dari si pirang. Namun dari reaksinya pemuda itu tahu jika ucapannya benar.

Itachi tak heran dengan hubungan adik laki- lakinya itu dan gadis ini yang terlihat drama sekali. Si pirang yang jatuh cinta pada seorang pria muda yang ternyata menaruh hati pada gadis lain. Nah, sinetron sekali. Seperti yang sering ibunya lihat di televisi hampir setiap hari.

Tapi pemuda itu tak yakin jika Sasuke memiliki perasaan pada Sakura seperti apa yang selalu Naruto sebutkan tiap kali mereka berdua membicarakan dua bocah SMP itu. Ia pikir, Naruto saja yang berlebihan dan terlalu serius menanggapi. Sasuke tidak mungkin menyukai Sakura seperti itu.

Ia pernah bertanya pada sang adik kenapa adiknya itu suka sekali menghindari Naruto. Di luar bagaimana kedekatan mereka saat Sasuke masih kecil, Naruto adalah gadis baik dan Itachi tak pernah melihat sahabat sejak bayinya ini menyakiti Sasuke. Namun sang adik tak pernah memberikan balasan apapun yang bisa dimengerti olehnya. Hn- nya yang legendaris dan sakti mandraguna itu selalu bisa membungkam mulut Itachi untuk bertanya lebih banyak. Apalagi ditambah dengan lirikan super tajam dari mata elang si adik.

Itachi berdehem.

Kenapa ia jadi ragu- ragu dengan kesimpulan awalnya tentang perasaan sang adik pada Sakura?

Pemuda itu melirik Naruto yang sedang mengupas kulit permen dengan bibir mengerucut dan alis bertaut lucu.

Bagaimana kira- kira Naruto nanti kalau sampai Sasuke, adiknya, menikah dengan si manis Sakura, tetangga mereka?

Dan kenapa ia sudah memikirkan pernikahan adiknya sementara ia sendiri masihlah menyandang status jomblo mengenaskan?

Kurang asem!

Tiba- tiba mood Itachi berubah buruk. Sepertinya ia harus cepat- cepat dapat pacar-

" Chi," panggil Naruto.

Itachi mendongak, menatap sahabatnya penuh tanya.

" Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menembakku?"

Bengong.

Jeda beberapa saat sebelum Itachi melempar pandangan usil dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya," yakin nih mau ku tembak?"

Naruto menelan ludah.

" Tidak jadi saja deh. Kau mengerikan. Masih SMA saja sudah keriputan, bagaimana pas tuanya?"

" Aih, sialan!"

..

..

" Kau menunggu lama?" Naruto meringis kecil. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal karena baru saja berlari.

Ia datang terlambat. Ia tak mungkin meminta Itachi mengantarnya ke pasar tempat ia dan Sasuke akan mencari hadiah ulang tahun untuk Sakura. Sasuke melarangnya memberi tahu Itachi. Jadi ia harus menunggu bus datang selama beberapa saat di halte depan sekolah.

" Aniki?"

" Itachi? Dia langsung pergi begitu aku menolak untuk pulang bersama."

" ..."

" Tenang saja, aku bilang mau belajar kelompok ke rumah teman sekelasku," Naruto tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke terlihat sedikit lega. Pemuda itu mengangguk singkat.

" Ayo. Aku akan membantumu mencari hadiah untuk Sakura."

..  
..

 **Tbc ..**

 **Wattpad : LukazLuke154**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sasuke berjalan mengikuti langkah Naruto yang sesekali berhenti di depan kios untuk memilah pernak- pernik kecil dengan warna warna cerah yang membuat matanya menyipit sakit.

Pemuda itu hanya diam dan tak berniat sedikitpun membantu Naruto memilih hadiah untuk Sakura. Ia lebih tertarik melihat binar cerah dari kedua netra berwarna samudra milik sahabat sang kakak. Kedua manik gadis itu terlihat tertarik pada sebagian benda- benda kecil yang entah apa, kemudian menyipit dan bergulir ke arah lain. Dan reaksi itu tanpa sadar membuatnya sedikit gemas pada gadis yang pernah mengganti popoknya beberapa tahun silam.

Samar, Sasuke bisa mendengar gumaman si pirang yang membisik 'lain kali sajalah' dengan suara lirih. Kemudian Sasuke hanya akan melirik benda kecil yang tadi sempat membuat si pirang terpaku beberapa detik sampai melupakan keberadaannya hingga ia kembali mengekori langkah si gadis pirang.

Lagi, gadis di depannya mendekati kios kecil yang nyaris penuh dengan ratusan jenis aksesoris. Seumur- umur Sasuke belum pernah sekalipun bertandang ke tempat seperti ini, bahkan ia tidak tahu jika ada tempat semacam ini sekalipun ibunya sering mengajaknya ke pasar ketika ia masih kecil. Dan Sasuke bisa melihat 80% tempat itu berisi gadis- gadis seusianya atau seusia Naruto.

" Sasuke, bagaimana dengan pita merah muda? Tidak. Tidak. Ini terlalu mainstream. Tunggu sebentar."

Sasuke menoleh. Melihat si pirang meletakkan kembali sebuah pita merah ke dalam keranjang kecil yang berjajar di atas etalase.

Gadis itu lantas melanjutkan langkahnya. Kembali memilih. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang bahkan tak membalas ucapannya sedikitpun.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan mencari benda bagus yang sekiranya pantas dijadikan kado ulang tahun untuk Sakura.

" Ini bagus," Naruto membisik. Menyentuh pelan gelang putih dengan beberapa manik dan gantungan kepala rubah kecil di beberapa bagian.

" Bagus sekali," gumam Naruto lagi. Mengusap lembut permukaan gelang dengan ibu jarinya.

Sasuke mendekat untuk melihat lebih dekat benda kurang ajar apa yang sampai- sampai membuat tetangga cerewetnya itu kicep dan melupakan keberadaannya. Kok dia kesal ya?

Sejujurnya ia merasa risih berada di tempat ramai seperti ini, apalagi nyaris di penuhi makhluk berisik yang sejak kedatangannya tadi sontak menjadikan dirinya sebagai pusat perhatian.

" Naruto!"

Sasuke memang berniat memanggilnya. Tapi itu bukan suaranya. Sumpah. Suara berat itu milik laki- laki lain.

" Whoo, Shuu!" seru Naruto, menghampiri pemuda itu cepat dan berhigh five dengan begitu akrab menggunakan kedua tangan mereka.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Pirang? Aku tidak tahu kau suka tempat begini?" pemuda yang berseragam sama dengan Naruto itu melirik aneh ke sekeliling. Kemudian kembali melempar tatapannya pada Naruto seolah gadis itu tengah berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

" Apa maksudmu? Kau sendiri kenapa di sini?"

" Aku? Aku sedang mencari barang bagus untuk adik laki- lakiku, Gaara."

" Gaara? Adik manismu yang tidak punya alis itu!?" pekik Naruto dan dibalas dengusan bosan dari teman sekelasnya.

" Adikku memang aneh. Dia laki- laki tulen tapi suka boneka beruang. Mana Itachi? Kau tidak bersamanya?"

" Itachi sudah pulang. Aku ke sini bersama- Sasuke?" Naruto menoleh cepat. Meringis masam karena sempat melupakan pemuda itu.

Sasuke cemberut, dalam hati tentu saja. Pemuda SMP yang minim ekspresi itu jelas sedang kesal karena diabaikan.

" Whoaa, mirip sekali dengan si keriput. Dia adiknya?"

" Hm," Naruto mengangguk. " Namanya Sasuke. Sasuke, dia Shuukaku. Preman di kelasku-"

" Oii!"

Naruto tergelak. Begitu lepas. Dan sontak menarik perhatian dari beberapa pengunjung toko.

Sasuke tak pernah melihat Naruto seperti ini kecuali ketika gadis ini tengah bersama sang kakak. Dan Sasuke merasa ia tidak menyukai situasi ini. Tepat di mana laki- laki bernama Shuukaku berusaha meraih pipi Naruto untuk mencubitnya.

 _Syaland!_

" Eh?" Naruto membeo, tersentak kaget.

Mematung.

Sasuke hampir tidak percaya ia telah menarik Naruto untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

Mengumpat dalam hati.

Pemuda itu lantas melepas genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan si pirang kemudian berlalu.

" Ayo pergi. Sudah mau sore."

" Hei, Sasuke?" si pirang melongo.

" Dia kenapa? Aneh begitu," Shuu mengernyit menatap punggung tegap Uchiha muda yang kini berjalan semakin jauh dan di balas gelengan cepat oleh si pirang yang kemudian tersentak kecil.

" Aku pergi, Shuu. Oii, tunggu aku, Bocah!"

...  
...

" Nah, kau tinggal memberikannya pada Sakura," Naruto menyerahkan satu kotak kado kecil pada Sasuke. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk memilihkan sebuah gelang berwarna pink manis sebagai kado ulang tahun Sakura.

Meringis masam. Menatap Sasuke yang kini membolak balik kotak kecil itu dengan kening berkerut samar. Membayangkan betapa senangnya jika dirinya yang mendapatkan itu dari Sasuke.

Namun gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perasaan kesal dan cemburu yang dengan kurang ajar muncul dan membuat ulu hatinya serasa dicubit pelan tapi menyakitkan.

" Sekarang pulang?"

Sasuke mendongak. Menatap Naruto lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. " Ayo pulang."

" Hn."

Ah, mana bisa Naruto berhenti menyukai Sasuke. Tidak pernah senyum saja ganteng sekali begitu. Tanpa keriput lagi. Memangnya Itachi? Meh.

..

..

" Kutanya kemana?"

Mendengus.

" Hei, aku serius," Itachi menatap tajam Naruto seolah ia seorang pria yang khawatir pacarnya selingkuh. " kemarin kemana?"

" Kau sudah tahu dari Shuukaku. Kenapa bertanya?"

Naruto melotot, menatap garang si sulung Uchiha yang duduk di hadapannya. Laki- laki kurang ajar yang sudah dengan seenaknya merampas jus jeruk miliknya di siang yang teriknya nyaris membuatnya jadi keripik manusia, kemudian dengan biadab menyentil keningnya keras- keras sampai nyut nyutan.

Itachi menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk garis lurus. Pandangannya melunak.

" Aku kan cuma bertanya. Galak sekali sih."

" Dan ngomong- ngomong si Shuukaku juga bilang kau pergi dengan Sasuke. Kalian kencan?" tambah Itachi yang menuai delikan tajam dari si pirang.

" Kencan kepalamu! Aku cuma ... cuma ... cuma kebetulan bertemu dengannya di pasar," balas Naruto, meringis masam dalam hati.

" Ah, yang benar?" Itachi beringsut mendekat. Menaikkan kedua alisnya disertai cengiran kecil yang terulas usil di bibir merahnya.

Naruto gelagapan. Sebagai warga Konoha yang menjunjung tinggi kejujuran jelas Naruto tidak pandai berbohong, _kadang- kadang_.

" Beneran nih, bukan kencan sama Sasuke? ciee~ yang kemarin jalan- jalan berdua."

Naruto mendengus.

" Kau tidak percaya padaku? Ya sudah, kita putus," serunya lantas melenggang pergi dengan kaki dihentak.

Itachi melongo.

" Oi, Naruto. Kau ngomong apa sih? Aku tidak mau putus!"

" Shit. Jangan bicara ngawur, Chi!"

" Apa? Kau sendiri yang mulai."

" Lihat. Pasangan idiot sedang berkelahi," suara berat menghentikan langkah keduanya. Naruto mendongak dan mendengus melihat tampang malas Shuukaku di depannya.

" Kami bukan pasangan oke? Kami bukan pacar," kilah si pirang cepat.

" Iyalah. Kalian baru saja putus." Shuukaku menunjuk keduanya bergantian.

Haiss, menyebalkan. Naruto berlalu dengan langkah kaki dihentak lebih kuat. Tak berniat meluruskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi. Mulutnya tak berhenti menggerutu, mengatai si preman kelas idiot dan sok tahu yang kemudian menghilang di belokan.

" Dia pasti sedang datang bulan," simpul Shuukaku yang kini berdiri di sebelah Itachi.

" Kau benar."

Itachi menoleh pada teman sekelas Naruto. " Hei, kami bukan pacar."

Shuukaku menoleh, menatap Itachi beberapa saat lantas menghela nafas panjang,"Iya aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu mengulanginya. Kalian baru putus tadi-"

Haiss.

" _Whatever."_

" Lah?"

..

..

Naruto tidak tahu mimpi apa dirinya semalam hingga tiba- tiba sore ini Sasuke bermain ke rumahnya dan memberikan satu kantong kecil entah apa padanya dengan wajah datar.

Serius. Ini jelas masalah serius. Kenapa Sasuke tiba- tiba jadi baik begini? Apa dia baru saja diceramahi Itachi dan kemudian memutuskan untuk bertobat lalu mulai menebar kebaikan di mana- mana? Chk, Idiot. Mana mungkin.

Ia ingat betul jika seumur- umur ia jadi tetangga Uchiha, bocah judes bertampang malaikat ini tak pernah sekalipun memberinya sesuatu. Apapun, bahkan cuilan remah roti miliknya.

Naruto jelas tahu. Bocah ini luar biasa pemalas dan pelit bukan main. Dia juga tidak mudah peduli pada orang lain.

" Kau serius, Sasuke, ini buatku?"

" Hn."

Kedua alis Naruto menukik, keningnya berkerut. Masih tidak percaya.

" Sumpah, Sasuke. Kau beneran memberiku ini?"

" Hn."

Si pirang berpikir sejenak. Melabuhkan pandangannya pada jemari si bocah yang menjepit bungkusan kecil berwarna cokelat yang teracung di depan wajahnya.

" Memangnya ini apa?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mendengus. Mulai jengah.

" Terima saja. Tidak usah cerewet."

" Hei-"

" Kau bisa membukanya nanti. Pakai saja."

Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan memaksa gadis itu menerima pemberiannya. Bungkusan yang tak sebesar kepalan tangan itu kini telah berpindah pada Naruto.

" Sudah ya, aku pergi."

Naruto masih mematung kala adik laki- laki Itachi itu melangkah semakin jauh meninggalkan rumahnya dan pulang ke rumah.

Menarik nafas cepat. Naruto menunduk untuk melihat kembali si bingkisan penuh misteri.

Dengan tidak sabar, gadis itu membukanya cepat. Merapalkan doa semoga ini sebuah surat pernyataan cinta dari Sasuke untuknya. Jantungnya berdentum lebih cepat. Matanya membola dan senyumnya mengembang.

Jemari lentiknya meraih benda mengkilap dari dalam kantong pemberian Sasuke. Menatapnya lekat dengan mata berbinar.

Sebuah gelang berwarna perak dengan beberapa manik dan bandul kepala rubah yang mungil. Gelang yang sempat diliriknya beberapa kali kemarin, ketika ia menemani Sasuke ke pasar.

Naruto tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengulaskan senyum kecil di bibirnya. Hatinya menghangat dan ia merasa begitu senang luar biasa.

Naruto memandang pintu rumah Sasuke dari tempatnya berdiri. Lantas gadis itu menggumam, "Terima kasih, Suke."

Ah, mau sedingin apapun Sasuke itu tetap yang terbaik.

 **TBC**

 _Ada yang masih nungguin cerita ini gk ya? ? ﾟﾘﾅ_ _apdet ngaret.. pake banget._


	7. chapter 7

Itachi mengernyit. Melirik aneh ke arah samping beberapa kali sebelum kembali mengerjakan PR nya. Pemuda dengan kaos hitam tanpa lengan berkerah tinggi itu mengulum bibirnya sejenak dan menggumam pelan tentang _sesuatu_ yang hanya mampu didengarnya sendiri.

" Whoaa~ gelangnya genit!" pekikan terdengar. _Lagi_. Dari arah samping tempat kedua netra kelam si Uchiha tadi sempat berlabuh.

Itachi menghembuskan nafas kasar.

 _Bocah sinting._

" Chi, lihat, Chi, gelangnya berkedip padaku."

" Hentikan kelakuan idiotmu, Naruto. Apaan kau ini mirip orang sinting bicara pada benda mati begitu?"

Naruto melotot. Tidak terima.

" Jaga mulutmu, Chi! Ini harta berhargaku."

Itachi mendecih. Entah dari mana si pirang mendapatkan gelang murahan yang harganya bahkan tidak semahal harga semangkuk ramen langganan mereka di dekat sekolah. Dari sejak pagi tadi mereka berangkat bersama hingga sore yang bahkan nyaris mendekati malam sahabat pirangnya ini terus saja memandangi si gelang keramat seraya mengulum senyum kecil menjijikkan.

Itachi tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah teman mainnya sejak mereka masih menggunakan popok belasan tahun silam. Gadis itu tak sekalipun terlihat tertarik dengan benda semacam itu. Seumur- umur baru kali ini ia melihat Naruto dengan suka rela mengenakan aksesoris merepotkan seperti itu.

" Memang dari siapa sih?"

Naruto melirik.

" Yang jelas bukan darimu," balasnya cepat menuai dengusan malas dari Itachi.

" Kau kan pelit. Sudah begitu selalu menindasku. Dasar teman pahit."

" Apaan?"

" Makanya kau keriputan, Chi. Lihat nih! Dua tahun lagi pasti mukamu brewokan, jambangmu memanjang dan janggutmu juga jadi dua- aduhh!"

" Sinting!"

" Sakit tahu, Chi!" Naruto mendelik. Mengusap beringas keningnya yang disentil Itachi dengan ujung bolpen.

" Jangan berisik. Aku mau mengerjakan PR."

Naruto menggerutu pelan. Menggulirkan pandangannya kesal keluar jendela dan tertegun.

" Kenapa Sasuke baru pulang?" gumamnya. Satu sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk garis lurus. Mengumpat dalam hati karena harus mendapati si gebetan tengah melambaikan tangan pada Sakura yang tertawa lebar di depan rumahnya.

" Oh, dia ada janji menemani Sakura ke toko buku sepulang sekolah," balas Itachi tanpa menoleh.

" Kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku?"

Itachi menoleh cepat, menaikkan satu alisnya sebagai tanda tanya dan berujar, "Memangnya harus ya bilang padamu dia mau kemana?"

" Tidak sih," meringis masam. Naruto lantas berdecak kesal dan kembali melempar pandangannya keluar dimana Sasuke kini tengah melepas sepatunya di depan pintu rumah Uchiha. Oh, Naruto menyesal kenapa tadi ia mempersilahkan si Itachi mengerjakan PR di rumahnya dan bukan di rumah Uchiha. Seharusnya ia bisa menyambut kedatangan Sasuke saat ini.

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas kasar. Menatap Itachi dengan satu tangan menjadi tumpuan kepala di atas meja. Tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk memanggil sang teman.

" Chi, Chi."

" Hmm?"

" Kalau Sasuke kutembak bagaimana?"

" Ya tembak saja. Memang kenapa?" Itachi bertanya malas.

" Lalu aku harus bilang bagaimana?"

" Aku mencintaimu, mau tidak jadi pacarku, begitu saja tidak bisa."

" ..."

" ... apa?" tak mendapat balasan, Itachi lantas melirik. Mengernyit bingung melihat tatapan aneh dari Naruto.

" Chi, kau kan tahu sendiri aku cuma mau jadi pacar Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, Chi. Kita _friendzone_ saja bagaimana, Chi?"

Dan Itachi tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk segera meraih bantal sofa dan melemparnya beringas ke wajah menyebalkan si pirang.

" Keluar dari rumahku! Dasar curut kerempeng!"

" Apaan? Ini rumahku!"

..

..

..

Sasuke menghempas tubuhnya kasar ke atas kasur. Tubuhnya terasa letih dan kepalanya pening bukan main. Menemani Sakura jalan- jalan memang melelahkan, ia harus rela berkeliling sana sini dan mengantri panjang demi untuk menyenangkan gadis itu. Tapi bukan masalah, Sasuke tidak keberatan meski pada akhirnya ia akan mengeluh capek begitu menginjakkan kaki di rumah.

Pemuda itu memejamkan mata sejenak. Mengerang pelan begitu rasa nyaman merambat perlahan ke sekujur tubuh. Rasanya kemarin ia tidak selelah ini saat berkeliling pasar dengan Naruto.

Manik kelam terlihat kala kelopak mata terbuka cepat. Sasuke menerawang, memandangi langit- langit kamarnya yang didominasi warna biru cerah. Warna pilihan Itachi saat setahun lalu kakak laki- lakinya itu membantu mengecatnya. Seperti warna mata Naruto, katanya. Dan hanya ia balas dengan dengusan kesal meski dalam hati mengiyakan.

Naruto memang punya warna mata yang cantik. Dan ia tidak memungkiri hal itu. Apalagi ketika sepasang matanya menyipit nyaris terpejam kala bibirnya mengulaskan cengiran kecil. Sasuke bahkan merasa dirinya bisa tersedak ludahnya sendiri sewaktu- waktu karenanya.

Diam- diam Sasuke tersenyum samar. Mengingat ekspresi gadis pirang kesayangan Itachi itu kemarin sore. Terlihat lucu dan nyaris membuatnya terpingkal kalau ia tidak cepat- cepat pergi. Bagaimana bisa Naruto sesenang itu hanya karena mendapat hadiah sebagai ucapan terima kasih darinya karena sudah membantunya membeli kado untuk ulang tahun Sakura.

Mendecih pelan.

Tentu saja. Ia nyaris melupakan fakta bila Naruto menyukainya. Meski tak secara langsung mengatakannya, Sasuke bukan lagi bocah yang tidak tahu bagimana pandangan Naruto terhadapnya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaannya sendiri?

Entahlah. Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk memiliki pacar di usia remajanya. Well, setidaknya untuk saat ini ia belum tertarik.

Mengulum bibir sejenak sebelum menghela nafas panjang. Sasuke bangkit dan beranjak menghampiri meja belajarnya. Meraih kotak kecil dengan pita mungil yang terlihat cantik. Mengamatinya selama beberapa saat kemudian meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja.

" Sasuke, kenapa baru pulang, Sayang?" suara lembut menyapa gendang telinganya dari arah pintu.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati mamanya berdiri di ambang pintu. Menggunakan celemek berwarna merah jambu yang sedikit pudar.

" Menemani Sakura ke toko buku," jawabnya seraya menghampiri sang mama.

Mikoto mengulas seringai kecil, melirik usil pada putra bungsunya dan berujar, "Benarkah? Kupikir putraku baru saja kencan."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. " Aku hanya menemaninya ke toko buku, Ma. Lalu jalan- jalan sebentar dan langsung pulang," jelasnya.

" Kencan juga tidak apa- apa kok," goda Mikoto yang langsung dibalas dengan putaran bola mata bosan oleh sang putra.

" Sakura cantik," tambah wanita itu. " Dan putraku juga ganteng," lanjutnya seraya mencubit gemas kedua pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus. Menarik kedua lengan Mikoto dan membalas, " Tapi aku tidak kencan."

Mikoto terkekeh dengan suara renyah. " Iya, iya, putraku tidak kencan. Hanya main berdua dengan seorang gadis."

" Apaan? Aku sudah biasa pergi dengan Sakura. Sama seperti Aniki sering main dengan Naruto," sahutnya. Kemudian menggeram dengan suara kecil dan menggumam pelan, " Menyebalkan."

Eh?

" Menyebalkan? Siapa yang menyebalkan?" Mikoto membeo.

Sasuke mengernyit. Bicara apa dia barusan? Ia tidak tahu kenapa kata itu bisa muncul begitu saja dalam pikirannya.

Memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan memilih berbalik untuk mengambil baju dari dalam lemari.

" Aku mau mandi. Ketiakku bau, Ma," ujarnya.

Mikoto menggeleng sejenak melihat kelakuan putra bungsunya.

" Setelah itu cepat bantu mama mengantar sup ke rumah Naruto, oke?"

" Hn."

..

..

..

Pagi itu, tepatnya minggu pagi, entah ada angin apa tiba- tiba saja Sakura main ke rumahnya -rumah Naruto- dan minta diajari membuat Roti. Bukan masalah sebenarnya, membuat roti itu gampang, segampang merebus ramen instan. Karena sering ditinggal Kakashi dan terbiasa hidup sendiri, ia terpaksa harus belajar memasak sejak kecil. Tapi yang jadi masalah, Sasuke juga datang ke rumahnya bersama Itachi. Ini masalah serius, Naruto membatin kesal dan mengumpat berkali- kali ketika mendapati dua ABG usia SMP itu berdiri bersisian dan mengobrol begitu akrab.

Sementara ia harus rela berdiri bagai babu di pojokan dengan seloyang adonan demi menuruti keinginan si merah jambu yang entah lupa atau bagimana justru main colek mencolek tepung dan mengolesnya dengan kurang ajar ke pipi Sasuke.

' Itu propertiku, Sialan!' membatin geram. Naruto nyaris melempar adonannya dengan beringas kalau saja Itachi tidak dengan segera merangkul bahunya dan membisik pelan, " Sedang menatap masa depan, ya, Naruto? Kok masa depanmu suram sekali, sih? Aku jadi prihatin."

Shit. Naruto kan jadi ingin mengumpat.

" Aku itu apa sih, Chiiii. Cuma upilnya upil!" seru Naruto seraya meletakkan loyangnya dengan suara lumayan keras. Dengan cekatan tangannya yang bebas meraih loyang lainnya dari dalam lemari. Bibirnya tidak berhenti mengomel dengan suara yang hanya mampu didengarnya sendiri.

Itachi tergelak, terpingkal dengan suara lantang yang lantas menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruang dapur kediaman Namikaze dan dua manusia lainnya langsung menoleh pada keduanya dengan alis tertaut sebagai tanda tanya.

Sakura mengernyit heran ketika melihat tetangga pirangnya itu menuang adonan seraya menggerutu pelan tentang sesuatu yang tak mampu ia dengar. Naruto terlihat sangat kesal dan ia tidak tahu kenapa. Sementara Sasuke, dia tidak bodoh untuk bisa menebak apa yang tengah terjadi pada sahabat kakak laki- lakinya itu.

Naruto cemburu.

" Naruto- nee dan Itachi- nii akrab sekali. Sasuke saja tidak pernah tertawa selepas itu saat bersamaku. Tapi tidak tertawa pun Sasuke tetap kelihatan ganteng, ya? Hehe."

Kicep.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya selama beberapa saat. Enggan menoleh. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, memasukkan adonan ke dalam oven.

" Tinggal menunggu saja sampai adonannya mengembang dan matang. Kau bisa mengintipnya dari sini," ujar Naruto pada Sakura.

" Jangan sampai hangus atau rotinya bakal berubah rasa jadi pahit karena gosong," lanjutnya.

Kemudian menoleh pada Itachi, " Hei, Chi, bisa bantu aku memindah lemari?"

Itachi menaikkan satu alisnya lucu.

" Kalian di sini sebentar, oke? Tunggu sampai rotinya matang. Kalian boleh ambil apapun dari kulkas. Oh, di sana juga ada jus tomat kesukaanmu, Sasuke, kau bisa meminumnya sampai habis. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Aku dan Itachi pergi sebentar," ujarnya pada Sakura dan Sasuke yang bersisian di dekat meja makan, lalu menyeret lengan Itachi menuju ruang tengah.

Itachi diam. Menatap Naruto lekat dari arah belakang karena gadis itu berjalan tergesa di depannya menuju kamar. Hingga genggaman Naruto pada lengannya terlepas.

" Ayo main game, Chi. Aku akan ambil-"

" Dasar," potong Itachi. Menahan langkah Naruto yang hendak memasuki kamarnya.

" Kau meledak- ledak seolah berniat mencakar wajah tetanggamu," laki- laki Uchiha itu berujar, mengusak gemas rambut si pirang yang masih enggan menatapnya.

" ..."

" Tenangkan dirimu. Biar aku yang mengurus mereka. Aku akan bilang pada Sakura kalau kau tiba- tiba tidak enak badan," Itachi menghela nafas panjang. Berbalik hendak kembali ke dapur, namun Naruto menahannya.

" Temani aku saja."

" ..."

" Sampai rasa kesalku mereda. Ini salahku juga. Tidak seharusnya aku marah seperti ini."

" ..."

" Kupikir Sakura menyukai Sasuke, Chi. Aku kesal karena mereka kelihatan serasi sekali."

" ..."

" Aneh. Hehe. Aku tidak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya, apa- apaan aku ini?" Naruto tertawa dengan suara pelan. Tawa getir yang terdengar tidak nyaman di telinga Itachi.

Naruto berbalik. Menghadap sulung Uchiha dan berdiri menyandar pada kusen pintu kamarnya.

" Kau mau berikan apa untuk ulang tahun Sakura besok?" tanyanya yang lantas dibalas dengan dengusan pelan oleh Itachi. Laki- laki itu jelas tahu Naruto tengah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi tidak masalah, yang terpenting sahabat pirangnya ini bisa merasa lebih baik.

" Aku belum tahu. Kau sendiri?"

" Aku? Aku juga belum membeli apapun untuknya."

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak. " Bagaimana kalau besok saja kita mampir ke pasar kota sepulang sekolah?" tanyanya kemudian. Dan lantas dibalas Itachi dengan anggukan pelan.

" Jadi?"

" Hm?" Naruto kembali mendongak.

" Lemari mana yang mau dipindah?"

" Hehee.. tidak ada."

" Dasar."

..

..

..

Sakura telah kembali pulang sejak 15 menit yang lalu dengan satu piring berisi beberapa potong roti untuk dipamerkan pada ibunya. Itachi juga langsung pergi begitu Mikoto memanggilnya untuk membeli beberapa bahan masakan ke supermarket terdekat. Menyisakan dirinya bersama bungsu Uchiha yang entah kerasukan apa mau membantunya mencuci beberapa loyang kotor dan peralatan memasak roti lainnya yang baru saja mereka gunakan.

Dan Naruto tidak pernah merasa secanggung ini berdua dengan Sasuke di dapurnya.

" Ini di taruh di mana?" suara berat Sasuke menyapa gendang telinganya. Naruto sontak menoleh dengan lap meja di tangan kanannya.

" Taruh saja dulu di rak. Biar aku nanti yang memasukkannya ke dalam lemari," jawabnya yang lantas diangguki Sasuke.

Kemudian hening selama beberapa saat.

Hingga Naruto bersuara," Suke."

Sasuke menoleh.

" Terima kasih gelangnya. Aku belum sempat berterima kasih padamu tempo hari," ujar gadis itu.

" Hn."

Dan begitu saja balasan dari adik laki- laki Itachi. Lalu keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan.

" Sasuke," panggil Naruto lagi.

" ..."

" Aku menyukaimu," ujarnya. Gadis itu bisa melihat Sasuke mematung dari arah belakang begitu ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Laki- laki itu tak juga menoleh. Dan Naruto seakan tahu apa balasan untuknya karena sudah lancang mengatakan perasaannya pada bocah SMP itu.

Dari dulu harusnya ia tahu diri. Sasuke tak pernah memperlakukan dirinya seperti pemuda itu memperlakukan Sakura. Bocah itu bahkan selalu membalas kata- katanya dengan ketus dan dingin. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya? Kemana saja ia selama ini?

" Aku cuma mau bilang itu saja. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Oh, sudah sore. Cepat pulang sana, bibi Mikoto pasti mencarimu," Naruto mengulas senyum kecil.

Melangkah memasuki ruang tengah dan masuk ke dalam kamar. " Aku akan mandi. Tolong tutup pintunya kalau kau pulang nanti, oke?" serunya tanpa menanti balasan dari Sasuke.

Dan sore itu, Naruto benar- benar tak mendapati Sasuke lagi di dapurnya begitu ia keluar kamar.

Sasuke pergi, tanpa jawaban.

 **Tbc**


	8. Chapter 8

Pagi setelah pengakuan Naruto sore itu, tetap berjalan seperti biasanya. Naruto masih tetap mengunjungi kediaman Uchiha dan berangkat sekolah bersama Itachi. Dia juga masih melempar cengiran lebar pada kedua orang tua Uchiha dan sahabat laki- lakinya itu, bahkan masih menyapa Sasuke dengan seruan riang yang diiringi seulas senyum kecil seperti biasa. Meski pada akhirnya tak mendapat balasan apapun dari bocah SMP itu.

Naruto telah memikirkannya semalaman. Dan ia merasa menyesal, dirinya begitu bodoh telah berbuat nekat tanpa berpikir panjang. Ia berpikir Sasuke pasti semakin membencinya. Dan harusnya ia masih punya urat malu untuk tidak berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha seperti hari- hari sebelumnya.

Ya, seharusnya begitu. Tapi nyatanya, Naruto mengabaikannya, meski ia tak lagi berusaha mendekati Sasuke tapi gadis itu sesekali masih akan berkunjung ke rumah Uchiha sekedar untuk menemui Itachi barang sebentar.

..

..

..

Malam itu keluarga Haruno mengundang mereka untuk makan malam bersama yang Naruto tahu itu adalah acara makan malam sebagai perayaan ulang tahun Sakura. Itachi mengajaknya berangkat bersama karena Kakashi harus lembur di kantor demi mengejar deadline.

Begitu sampai di kediaman Haruno, gadis itu mendapat pelukan dan cubitan gemas dari ibu Sakura yang kemudian menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk dan menunggu di ruang keluarga bersama Itachi. Tidak banyak yang datang karena memang hanya keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze yang diminta datang dan kebetulan memang rumah ketiganya berdekatan.

Naruto tidak terkejut ketika mendapati Sasuke telah berada di kediaman Haruno lebih dulu. Bocah itu tampak sedang membantu menyiapkan gelas di atas meja makan dalam diam. Sekilas memang terlihat seperti pemuda rajin yang suka membantu, tapi Naruto bersumpah ia sempat melihat bibir Sasuke bergerak mendecih kesal walau hanya sedetik. Jelas saja, dari jaman masih bayi Sasuke itu malasnya sudah stadium amit- amit. Dia hanya rajin belajar saja, sementara untuk urusan pekerjaan rumahan, Meh!

Naruto yakin jika bibi Mikoto lah yang telah memaksa bocah kuli bangunan itu untuk membantu menyiapkan makan malam di ruang makan keluarga Haruno.

Dan sialnya begitu ia melabuhkan pandangannya pada adik laki- laki Itachi itu ia jadi teringat acara penembakan konyol yang telah dilakukannya kemarin.

Jadi, begitu melihat Sasuke yang mumpung masih sibuk sendiri dengan meja makan, Naruto memutuskan untuk cepat- cepat berlalu menyusul Itachi yang kini duduk di ruang tengah bersama mama papanya dan ayah Sakura. Bukan apa- apa, dia malu dan merasa enggan. Dari tampangnya memang terlihat baik- baik saja, tapi dalam hati ketar ketir bukan main.

Dia masih canggung kalau harus berduaan dengan Sasuke. Kalau untuk menyapa saja sih tidak masalah, lha kalau _ujug- ujug_ dia mengajak ngobrol memangnya apa yang mau diobrolkan? Dan memangnya Sasuke mau membalas ucapannya? Disapa saja tidak mau menjawab. Apalagi setelah insiden _itu_. Sasuke kan susah susah gampang. Tapi lebih banyak susahnya. Makanya Naruto memutuskan untuk ikut duduk di sebelah Itachi saja. Lagi pula sudah ada Sakura yang menemani Sasuke.

" Kenapa ke sini?" bisik Itachi. Mengernyit aneh pada si pirang yang dengan kurang ajar merampas sisa roti beras yang bahkan sudah digigitnya separuh begitu ia duduk.

" Apa sih? Memangnya tidak boleh aku ke sini?" balas Naruto membisik. Melirik sekilas tiga manusia paruh baya yang masih asik mengobrol seraya mengunyah kue beras di mulutnya.

" Sasuke di dapur sendiri lho. Sana bantu," Itachi mengayunkan tangannya dengan gerakan mengusir.

" Sendiri kepalamu. Ada Sakura di sana. Ambil lagi donk, Chi. Aku mau satu."

Melongo. Itachi melirik aneh pada sahabat pirangnya. Tumben tidak uring- uringan seperti biasanya.

" Kau sudah tobat, ya, jadi pedofil?"

Eh kampret. Ngomong apa dia barusan? Kalau saja mereka sedang tidak di rumah Haruno, Naruto sudah akan menjambak rambut iklan shampo milik teman sejak bayinya itu. Jadi berhubung saat ini menjambak Itachi jelas tidak memungkinkan untuk dilakukan, ia cuma bisa melotot dan memaki dalam hati.

" Lihat tampangmu. Sudah seperti badak hutan yang siap mengamuk."

Itachi terpingkal dengan suara pelan. Tak ingin menarik perhatian orang- orang tua di dekat mereka.

" Sialan."

" Sasuke, duduk sini," panggil laki- laki itu kemudian begitu melihat sang adik memasuki ruang keluarga.

 _Eh Curut. Jangan donk, Chi! Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku!?_

" Aniki, kenapa baru datang?" suara berat Sasuke terdengar sangat dekat. Pemuda itu duduk di sebelah Naruto dan menghadap padanya. Naruto yang berada di tengah- tengah jelas gugup bukan kepalang.

" Tidak ingat aku harus menjemput Naruto lebih dulu?"

Sasuke diam. Melirik si pirang sejenak kemudian membalas, "Hn."

Lantas pemuda itu kembali berdiri ketika sang mama memanggilnya untuk mendekat. Dan barulah Naruto menarik nafas panjang untuk kemudian dihembuskan dengan kasar.

" Jangan panggil dia lagi, Chi. Aku bisa kena serangan jantung mendadak, tahu. Memangnya kau rela kehilangan teman sebaik aku?"

" Baik?" Itachi menoleh dengan satu alis terangkat. Melirik si Namikaze dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki kemudian mencebil.

" Lihat dari mana kau sebut dirimu baik? Ngaca sana! Begal jalanan begini."

" Wah, sialan mulutmu itu-"

" Lagipula kenapa reaksimu begitu sekali tiap bertemu Sasuke? Matamu jadi seperti lampu senter _emergency_ kalau melihatnya. Tapi saat denganku, jadi mirip neon dekat kuburan," Itachi mendecih pelan. Melirik mamanya yang baru saja memekik gemas mencubit pipi Sakura dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

" Sasuke kan ganteng."

" Memangnya aku tidak?"

Kicep.

Naruto menoleh, dengan berani menatap wajah sahabatnya selama beberapa saat dan membisik, " Wah, Chi, sumpah, aku baru sadar kau mirip sama Sasuke. Oplas di mana, Chi?"

..

..

..

" Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sakura. Jadi anak baik, ya? Jangan cengeng lagi. Belajar yang rajin dan jangan kebanyakan main game uler- uleran di ponsel. Kasian kan kalo keseringan mati pas nabrak badannya sendiri, nanti ponselnya jadi cepat rusak. Lalu jangan pacaran dulu, kan masih kecil. Dan ..." _jangan godai Sasuke, dia milikku!_

" Dan?"

" Dan ... dan apa ya?" Naruto meringis masam. Memaki dalam hati kenapa kata ' _dan_ ' tadi tidak ikut dibatin saja.

Itachi memutar bola mata jengah. " Idiot. Pesanmu kebanyakan. Intinya saja, Bodoh. Lagi pula yang keseringan main game itu bukan Sakura, tapi dirimu."

Naruto melirik seraya merengut kesal. Sementara Sakura sudah tepingkal di depan tetangga pirangnya yang menggemaskan di matanya. Sakura bahkan sudah hampir mencubiti pipi tetangganya itu kalau saja tidak ingat jika dirinya terpaut 5 tahun lebih muda dari Naruto.

" Pokoknya selamat ulang tahun deh. Maaf hadiahnya cuma kecil tapi semoga bisa bermanfaat untukmu, Sakura," Naruto melempar cengiran lebar. Gadis itu mengulurkan sebuah kotak kado berukuran kecil pada Sakura yang lantas menerimanya dengan senang hati.

" Terima kasih, Naruto- Nee. Aku senang sekali."

" Ini juga untukmu, selamat ulang tahun, Sakura," Itachi mengulas senyum kecil dan mengusak kepala Sakura lembut.

" Terima kasih, Itachi- Nii. Eh? Sasuke?"

Sakura tersentak begitu mendapati Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya dengan bungkusan kado kecil begitu ia berbalik hendak meletakkan hadiah dari Itachi dan Naruto ke dalam rumah.

" Selamat Ulang Tahun."

Itachi melirik Naruto, menanti apapun reaksi dari sahabat pirangnya ketika melihat Sakura yang tersenyum lebar di hadapan adik laki- lakinya itu.

" Dasar bocah," gumam Naruto dengan senyum kecil terulas di bibir yang lantas membuat Itachi termangu.

..

..

..

" Apa sih, Chi!?" Naruto berseru jengah. Melotot selebar mungkin pada sahabat kelamnya yang terus saja menatap aneh padanya.

" Bisa tidak matamu itu dikondisikan?" lanjut si pirang seraya menggeplak puncak kepala Itachi dengan buku tulisnya yang kusut.

" Ini aneh," Itachi menggumam. Masih dengan keningnya yang berkerut dalam.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di perpustakaan sekolah. Lima menit lalu setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Naruto tiba- tiba datang ke kelasnya dan menyeretnya paksa menuju perpustakaan. Untuk belajar sebelum ujian kelulusan lima hari lagi, katanya. Luar biasa. Naruto yang biasanya harus diceramahi dulu baru mau belajar sekarang justru melakukannya tanpa diminta. Itachi sangat berterima kasih pada roh siapapun yang tengah merasuki sahabat idiotnya saat ini.

 _Terima kasih, sungguh terima kasih sekali, siapapun dirimu._ Itachi membatin haru.

Tapi, sepertinya ada yang jauh lebih aneh. Itachi mengernyit. Pikirannya kembali berkelana, menebak- nebak ada apa sebenarnya dengan si pirang di sebelahnya.

" Chi!" tepukan pelan terasa di lengannya. Itachi lekas menoleh pada Naruto, " Apa?"

" Kutanya apa yang aneh, kau malah melamun. Memangnya apa yang aneh?"

" ..."

" Hoi-"

" Naruto, waktu ku tanya apa kau sudah tobat jadi pedofil, apa itu menyakiti perasaanmu?" tanyanya.

Naruto membeo. Mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menjawab, " Tentu saja, Idiot. Tidak sakit, sih. Aku cuma kesal. Aku dan Sasuke kan cuma terpaut lima tahun. Masa kau bilang pedofil?"

" ... Kau juga tidak marah malam lalu saat Sakura menggandeng lengan Sasuke masuk ke rumahnya. Ah, setelah acara makan malam."

" Aku kesal kok. Aku hanya ..." Naruto melempar pandangannya ke depan. Alisnya tertaut lucu dan kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk garis lurus. Gadis itu tampak berpikir selama beberapa saat seolah menimbang- nimbang benarkah keputusannya untuk memberi tahu itachi tentang tindakan nekadnya tempo hari. Karena dari gelagatnya Naruto tahu Sasuke pasti belum menceritakannya pada Itachi.

" Hanya apa?" Itachi bertanya tidak sabar.

Naruto menoleh. Menarik nafas panjang untuk mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian.

" Chi, aku pikir aku terlalu berlebihan selama ini. Ku pikir seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan pada Sasuke bagaimana perasaanku. Harusnya aku tidak bilang suka pad-mmph,"

" Tunggu sebentar," Itachi menyela sembari membekap mulut si pirang dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar.

" Kau bilang apa tadi? Kau bilang pada Sasuke apa? Kau bilang suka? Pada adikku itu!? Astaga, dia masih bocah SMP kelas satu!"

" Bah! Makanya kubilang seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya!" Naruto berseru membalas. Menyentak tangan Itachi kesal.

" Lagi pula kau sendiri yang bilang _tembak saja_ waktu aku tanya bagaimana, tempo hari," dengusnya.

Itachi menganga.

" Idiot," makinya. " Lalu apa yang dikatakan Sasuke setelah kau mengatakannya?"

" Dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia bahkan tidak mau menatapku lagi waktu aku menyapanya. Tidak apa- apa, sih, memang aku yang salah. Harusnya aku tahu belum waktunya Sasuke memikirkan tentang masalah seperti ini. Dia masih bocah. Aku saja yang aneh, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?" Naruto berujar masam. Jemarinya meremat buku di tangannya erat. Mau berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari rasa bersalah pun Naruto tetap merasa tidak mampu.

" Sampaikan maafku padanya, Chi, dia pasti menganggapku tetangga yang aneh," gadis itu melanjutkan. Menghela nafas panjang.

Itachi tahu Naruto merasa sangat menyesal. Kasihan sih. Tapi bodoh juga, Sasuke itu terhitung masih bocah. Dilihat dari tingkahnya yang semaunya sendiri, dan bagaimana adiknya itu masih gemar bermanja- manja pada sang mama, Sasuke tetaplah masih bocah meski pertumbuhan badannya pesat. Dia punya tubuh bongsor dan tinggi badannya nyaris menyamai bahunya, tapi mentalnya masihlah mental seorang bocah yang baru lulus SD. Itachi jadi tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran si pirang ini.

Ia pikir tidak akan ada masalah dengan membiarkan Naruto menyukai adiknya tapi ia tidak mengira perasaan Naruto pada Sasuke sedalam ini sampai- sampai membuat gadis ini ... astaga, mau tertawa, tapi kasihan. Itachi jadi tidak tahu harus berdiri di kubu mana? Naruto adalah sahabat terbaiknya meski tingkahnya sedikit _luar binasa_ , tapi di sisi lain Sasuke adalah adik satu- satunya yang ia sayangi.

" Chi, menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?" suara Naruto kembali terdengar begitu lirih.

Itachi mengulum sejenak bibirnya yang kering kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Bagaimana pun sebagai seorang kakak sekaligus sahabat baik, ia harus mengambil tindakan tegas.

" Kau ingin pendapatku sebagai temanmu atau kakak Sasuke?"

" Ha?"

" Aku tidak ingin kegiatan belajar adikku terganggu, dan jujur aku ingin adikku bisa fokus belajar tanpa gangguan semacam itu, jadi kumohon setelah ini jaga jarak darinya, karena ku pikir pasti perasaanmu itu akan membuatnya kebingungan. Dia masihlah seorang bocah yang seharusnya belum memikirkan tentang cinta- cintaan. Aku tidak ingin nilainya jadi turun karenamu. Jadi, kumohon kendalikan perasaanmu, Naruto. Itu kataku sebagai kakak laki- laki Sasuke," Itachi berujar.

" Dan sebagai temanmu, aku ingin kau bisa bersabar. Tunggu hingga adikku dewasa sampai ia pantas menerima pengakuan cinta dari seorang gadis. Sampai kapan pun aku akan tetap mendukungmu. Sekarang, yang terpenting adalah pikirkan dulu nasibmu. Kita juga masih bocah SMA yang masih harus melanjutkan sekolah begitu kita lulus. Kemudian mencari pekerjaan dan ... saat itu Sasuke pasti telah tumbuh dewasa juga. Kau bisa melakukan apapun untuk bisa membuat adikku jatuh cinta padamu jika waktu itu tiba."

Naruto tertegun.

" Maaf. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua, aku minta maaf jika kata- kataku menyakitimu, Naruto, mungkin yang kukatakan terdengar tidak adil untukmu," Itachi menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap puncak kepala Naruto. Meminta maaf secara tidak langsung.

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat. Kemudian mengulas senyum samar.

Itachi benar. Laki- laki itu tidak salah memintanya untuk menjauhi Sasuke. Jelas itu untuk kebaikan mereka. Meski terasa menyesakkan membayangkan dirinya tak lagi bisa berdekatan dengan Sasuke, tapi Naruto paham, ia harus tahu diri untuk tidak membantah ucapan Itachi.

" Kau benar. Kurasa, harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu dan bukannya dirimu, Chi," ucapnya.

" ..."

" Lagi pula dengan begitu, aku akan bisa lebih serius belajar nantinya, dan Sasuke tidak akan merasa terganggu karena diriku," Naruto melempar cengiran kecil.

" Jadi, terima kasih, Chi."

 **Tbc**

 **Mampir di wp saya yuk.. ada bnyak cerita pendek sasunaru yg gak saya publish di sini.**

 **silahkan mampir kalau berkenan**

 **LukazLuke154**


	9. Chapter 9

Itachi paham ucapannya cukup menyakiti perasaan Naruto. Mau menyesal pun juga percuma. Ia bisa beralasan jika saat itu dirinya sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih, tapi tetap saja, Itachi tidak bisa membiarkan jika perasaan Naruto jadi seserius itu pada adik laki- lakinya. Itachi hanya merasa, saat ini belumlah waktunya. Bukan waktu yang tepat.

Sejujurnya ia telah mengira akan jadi seperti ini cepat atau lambat. Naruto telah sejak lama menunjukkan ketertarikanya pada sang adik. Dan kemarin adalah keputusan finalnya. Ia benar- benar merasa bersalah pada gadis pirang itu. Dirinya pun lantas mempersiapkan diri jika sewaktu- waktu Naruto menjauhinya juga karena perkataannya.

Dan benar seperti permintaannya, Naruto benar- benar menjauhi Sasuke. Tidak lagi datang ke rumah Uchiha seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja, ketakutan Itachi jika hubungan mereka berdua akan memburuk tidak terbukti. Mereka tetap berteman dengan baik. Bermain bersama dan belajar bersama di rumah gadis itu selama masa ujian hingga masa class meeting yang sehari- harinya cuma diisi dengan kegiatan jalan- jalan dan kelayapan di lingkungan sekolah.

Gadis itu tak menunjukkan perubahan apapun padanya. Bahkan masih memperlakukan dirinya sama seperti sebelum- sebelumnya. Meski begitu, Itachi tak memungkiri jika ada setitik jarak yang kini seolah membatasi mereka. Terasa begitu samar namun membuat Itachi diam- diam merasa cemas. Itachi takut, jika suatu saat titik itu akan menjadi sebuah jurang besar yang menjauhkannya dari Naruto.

" Hei, Chi," rasa dingin menjalar tiba- tiba di permukaan kulit pipinya. Membuatnya tersentak hebat dan lantas menoleh pada si pemanggil dengan delikan kesal.

" Ku panggil berkali- kali loh. Tapi sepertinya telingamu tersumpal induk kecoa sampai tidak mendengarku," Naruto mendengus geli. Mengulurkan sekaleng minuman soda dingin yang langsung diterimanya dengan senang hati.

 _See_? Naruto masih sama. Bahkan cara bicaranya yang _no filter_ pun masih tetap sama.

" Melamunkan siapa sih? Cewek kelas berapa? Nanggung pacaran sudah mau lulus. Nanti saja kalau sudah kuliah. Haha," Naruto menghempaskan pantatnya di sisi Itachi. Membuka kaleng minumnya sendiri dan meminumnya cepat.

Itachi pun lantas ikut membuka kaleng sodanya.

" Mulutmu," dengusnya kemudian minum.

Dan Naruto terkekeh pelan.

" Hei, Chi, kau mau kuliah di mana setelah ini?"

Itachi menoleh. Berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab, " Universitas Konoha."

" Oh," Naruto mengangguk. Mengulum bibirnya sejenak sebelum kembali bersuara, " Kupikir mau kuliah di luar negeri lalu pulangnya bawa oleh- oleh gelar sarjana bonus calon istri," seraya tersenyum geli. Itachi hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

" Kau sendiri?"

" Aku? Tentu saja Universitas Konoha. Mau ke mana lagi? Memangnya kita bisa jauh- jauh? Haha."

Itachi mencebil kemudian mengulas senyum kecil. Benar juga sih. Bersyukur mereka bisa terus bersama bahkan hingga ke jenjang Universitas. Meski nantinya berada di Fakultas yang berbeda tapi menemukan gadis ini di antara teman- teman kuliah yang bejibun banyaknya pasti tidaklah sulit. Cukup cari yang tinggi kerempeng, rambut panjang warna pirang, dan tebar senyum lebar sana sini. Itachi sudah cemas kalau- kalau Naruto akan meninggalkan Konoha. Bagaimana ya bilangnya, intinya menurut Itachi hari- hari tanpa Naruto itu seperti hidung tanpa upilnya. Kurang asin.

" Kau tahu tidak, Chi, temanmu yang punya rambut kelimis, yang itu lho, yang suka seperti robot kalau sedang jalan?"

Sulung Uchiha mengernyit. Mengira- ngira siapa gerangan yang dimaksud Naruto seperti robot berjalan. " Memang kenapa?"

" Dia memintaku jadi pacar tadi. Tapi kutolak kok."

Itachi menautkan kedua alis. " Siapa sih?"

Naruto melirik aneh. " Ya mana tahu, dia teman sekelasmu. Lalu kemarin ada juga yang memberiku kancing baju seragam. Kalau tidak salah namanya Sasori. Aku tidak mengerti, Chi, kenapa tiba- tiba dia memberiku kancing baju," si pirang mengernyit samar, "Memangnya dia pikir aku anak melarat, begitu? Sampai- sampai beli kancing baju saja dianggap tidak mampu. Itu kan pelecehan namanya, Chi. Heran saja aku sama kelakuan anak- anak jaman sekarang," tukasnya. Berlagak seolah dia nenek- nenek tua yang hidup di masa lalu. Dasar kids jaman now.

Itachi mendengus samar.

Bukan hal baru baginya mendengar kabar jika ada teman satu sekolah mereka yang naksir pada si pirang Namikaze ini. Meski tidak terlalu pintar di bidang akademik, tapi gadis cerewet ini menonjol di bidang olahraga, terutama basket. Didukung wajah manis dan kepiawaiannya dalam bersosialisasi, tak heran jika tidak sedikit yang diam- diam menyukai Naruto.

Keberadaan dirinya yang sering berkeliaran di dekat si kuning cerewet ini juga sering dianggap sebagai saingan oleh mereka. Tidak masalah sih. Ia juga merasa risih kalau melihat teman laki- lakinya selalu membicarakan Naruto dengan kalimat- kalimat jorok. Ia mana rela kalau Naruto dipacari manusia- manusia semacam itu. Tapi kalau Sasuke bagaimana, Chi?

Itachi terdiam. Kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam.

" Chi, serius, kau sedang melamunkan siapa sih? Butuh ku bantu membawa ceweknya ke sini?" Naruto menepuk bahunya pelan. Melempar tatapan cemas padanya dengan ekspresi lucu.

Lantas dirinya menghela nafas panjang.

" Sedang memikirkan nasib."

" Nasib?"

" Hm. Susah sekali punya teman sepertimu," Itachi mengangguk.

Naruto melotot. " Kau sedang menderita susah nasib, Chi? Susah takdir, begitu!? Karenaku!? Wah, gawat. Ini lebih parah dari sembelit," pekik Naruto yang lantas dihadiahi lemparan kaleng soda yang telah kosong tepat di dahinya.

" Idiot."

" Kuso!"

..

..

..

" Sasuke!"

Terkesiap. Si pemilik nama mendongak dan menemukan wajah khawatir dari gadis berambut merah jambu.

" Aku memanggilmu berkali- kali dan kau tidak menjawabku," si gadis mengerang pelan. Mengerucutkan kedua bibir merahnya yang menyatu dengan lucu. Melihat Sasuke yang sejak beberapa hari terakhir sering melamun itu jelas membuatnya cemas bukan main.

" Kau sedang memikirkan apa sih?"

" Tidak memikirkan apa- apa."

" Bohong. Kau sedang banyak pikiran, ya? Kau sedang ada masalah?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

Sasuke berdehem pelan. _Iya_ , balasnya dalam hati.

" Tidak."

Berdecak. Bola mata si merah jambu berotasi malas. Meminta Sasuke jujur itu susahnya bukan kepalang. Ibarat cari wewangian ketika sedang buang air besar. Itachi saja pernah mengeluhkan tentang ini padanya dulu.

" Apa ada yang memukulmu, Suke?"

" Tidak."

" Mencari masalah denganmu?"

Sasuke terdiam. Kalau menyatakan perasaan padanya bisa disebut masalah sih berarti iya. Naruto memang cari masalah dengannya. Tapi ...

" Tidak."

" Chk. Menyebalkan," Sakura mendengus kesal. " Kau terus saja begini sejak sebelum hari ulang tahunku. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang membuatmu jadi sering melamunkannya dan mengabaikanku begini. Aku cemburu loh."

Sasuke mengernyit. Melirik Sakura yang menatapnya terang- terangan tanpa malu bahkan salah tingkah seperti ketika Naruto berhadapan dengannya.

" Cemburu?"

Sakura mengangguk.

" Kenapa?"

" Bodoh. Tentu saja karena aku ini sahabatmu. Kita sudah biasa main bersama, kalau kau terus- terusan cuek begini padaku aku kan jadi kesal."

Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa saat lantas membalas dengan suara pelan, " Maaf," sesalnya. Ya, tidak seharusnya ia mengabaikan sahabatnya ini. Lupakan si makhluk pirang itu sejenak. Tidak baik mengingatnya terus seperti ini sampai- sampai melupakan keberadaan Sakura.

Gadis di depannya mengulas senyum kecil." Jangan melamun lagi, oke?"

" Hn."

" Janji?"

" Hn."

" Ngomong- ngomong, terima kasih jepit rambutnya, Suke. Gantungan kuncinya juga lucu. Aku tidak yakin kau membelinya sendiri. Siapa yang menemanimu membeli kado untukku?"

Ah, Kampret. Baru saja berniat melupakan si manusia pirang. Sakura justru malah membuatnya semakin mengingat gadis itu.

Naruto sudah beberapa hari terakhir tidak pernah lagi datang ke rumahnya. Oh, nyaris dua minggu atau bahkan lebih malah. Ia pun hanya berpapasan selama beberapa kali dan tidak ada komunikasi panjang selain ucapan 'Pagi, Suke' atau ' Siang, Teme' atau 'Halo, adiknya Itachi' kemudian berlalu seolah tak butuh mendengar balasan darinya.

Apa Naruto marah karena dia tak menanggapi pernyataan gadis itu tempo hari?

Masa sih? Tapi kan dia sendiri yang bilang kalau tidak perlu dipikirkan meski pada akhirnya dia terus kepikiran begini.

Sasuke jadi bingung. Ia _kudu_ _eotteoke_?

Tapi ngomong- ngomong-

" -Suke! Haish. Ya sudah. Melamun saja terus sana sampai jerawatan!"

Terkesiap. Sasuke melihat Sakura yang pergi meninggalkan kantin dengan kaki dihentak- hentak dan gerutuan panjang yang tak mampu didengarnya. Alisnya bertaut tidak mengerti, berpikir kenapa sahabatnya itu hobi marah- marah akhir- akhir ini.

" Dasar cewek. Untung Naruto- nee bukan...eh?"

..

..

..

Satu, dua, tiga ...

Sialan! Berani sekali jerawat mampir di wajah gantengnya. Harusnya tidak ada jerawat yang muncul di pipinya yang semulus pantat bayi. Memangnya sejak kapan? Kenapa ia baru sadar?

" Cieeee, yang sudah besar, sudah punya jerawat," Itachi datang dengan handuk dililit melingkari pinggangnya. Tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang terlihat masih basah bekas air mandi. Pemuda 17 tahun itu terlihat menghampiri lemari adik laki- lakinya.

" Mau apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin dengan mata menyipit waspada. Masih berdiri di depan sebuah kaca berukuran satu meter yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya.

" Celana dalamku lenyap. Ku pikir mereka pasti menginap di lemarimu," Itachi menoleh pada sang adik. Tidak jadi membuka pintu almari bercat cokelat tua di hadapannya.

" Tidak mungkin. Menyingkir dari lemariku," tukas Sasuke tajam. Itachi mendecih pelan sebelum kembali menghampiri adik laki- lakinya itu dengan langkah malas. Dasar, mulut adiknya itu tidak ada bedanya sama ikan lele yang hobi mematil.

" Kenapa tidak lihat dulu di lemari mama?"

" Mana mungkin mama pakai celana dalamku. Bocah kurang ajar," Itachi mendengus. " Hei, Sasuke," panggilnya pada sang adik. " Nanti kau mau datang tidak di acara wisuda kelulusanku?"

Lulus? Sasuke tercenung. Ah, benar. Sebentar lagi kakak laki- lakinya lulus dari bangku SMA dan pasti akan cepat- cepat mendaftar kuliah di sebuah universitas. Itu berarti Naruto pun juga sama. Ngomong- ngomong sahabat kakak laki- lakinya itu mau kuliah di mana ya?

" Kau harus datang bersama mama dan papa. Naruto juga meminta paman kakashi untuk datang di sela kesibukannya."

" Jadi, aku membolos saja hari ini?"

" Kau bisa minta Sakura untuk mengantar surat ijinmu pada guru," Itachi membalas.

Sasuke diam sejenak.

" Hn."

Menuai dengusan bosan dari sang kakak yang lantas berujar, " Bisa tidak jawabnya yang benar?"

Si adik melirik dengan wajah sedatar bokong panci mama Mikoto di atas kompor. Itachi tahu, ekspresi itu jelas menunjukkan Sasuke tak akan menuruti permintaannya. Jadi, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk keluar kamar Sasuke setelah menyempatkan diri memberi wejangan pada sang adik kesayangan. " Jerawatnya jangan dipegang- pegang kalau tidak mau ukurannya tambah besar seperti bola futsal. Ingat. Jangan dipegang. Tapi kalau sudah terlanjur sih tinggal tunggu saja beberapa jam lagi wajahmu bakalan membengkak mirip ikan fugu."

Dan lantas menuai pelototan horor dari si bungsu yang kini kembali melihat wajahnya di pantulan kaca seraya membisik, " Gawat. Besok aku pasti segendut Chouji."

..

..

..

Naruto turun dari atas panggung dengan senyum manis terulas di bibir merahnya. Mengedip jenaka pada pria seusianya yang menanti di kursi penonton bersama keluarga Uchiha. Dia lulus dengan nilai bagus dan ia bersyukur sahabat baiknya mendapat nilai paling tinggi di sekolahnya.

" Aku tidak tahu mau senang atau sedih," tukasnya begitu ia duduk lagi di sisi Itachi. Mengucapkan terima kasih sebentar pada Mikoto dan Fugaku yang memberikan ucapan selamat atas kelulusannya.

" Kenapa?" pemuda itu bertanya.

" Aku senang dapat nilai bagus meskipun bukan yang paling baik. Tapi sedih juga karena pamanku belum juga datang, bahkan setelah aku turun dari panggung," Naruto menjilat bibirnya yang kering.

" Bukannya sudah biasa pamanmu itu datangnya telat?"

Mendengus geli. Naruto menjawab, " Benar. Bahkan waktu kelulusan SMP dia baru datang saat sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Dan aku ingat aku ngambek semalaman setelahnya."

Itachi terkekeh dengan suara renyah.

" Mana tahan kau ngambek lama- lama. Kau juga sering bilang marah padaku tapi sedetik kemudian melempar cengiran selebar tutup panci dan bilang 'cari Ramen yuk, Chi'."

Naruto mendengus. Tak berniat membalas ledekan tetangganya.

Gadis itu melirik sebentar pada Sasuke yang lantas menoleh, membuat pandangan mereka saling bersirobok di antara keramaian aula SMA Konoha. Mengabaikan keberadaan Itachi, Naruto menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, " Hai, Suke," sapanya dengan cengiran kecil kemudian kembali melempar pandangannya ke depan. Ia belum sempat menyapa pemuda itu sejak kedatangannya tadi.

Sasuke tercenung. Menarik pandangannya asal kemanapun. Kemudian mengulum bibirnya sejenak dengan rasa gugup yang tak ia sadari dan mendengus pelan.

Hari ini Naruto menggulung rambutnya di kepala belakang. Menyematkan satu tusuk konde kecil dengan gantungan rubah mungil yang terlihat lucu. Garis matanya juga terlihat sedikit lebih tebal dari biasanya. Dan Sasuke baru tahu, wajah manis Naruto yang tanpa make up bisa terlihat jauh lebih sempurna ketika gadis itu hanya mengoleskan bedak tipis dan alat make up sederhana di kulit tannya.

" Naruto," panggilan Mikoto memudarkan lamunannya. Mamanya terlihat begitu pucat dan seolah hendak menangis. Tangan lembutnya masih memegang ponsel dengan gemetar, dan Sasuke bisa menebak jika wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu baru saja menerima telepon dari seseorang, entah siapa. Kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak?

Ada apa?

" Bibi, ada apa?" si pirang beringsut mendekat.

" Naruto, kita harus segera ke rumah sakit."

Naruto tampak mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

" Pamanmu. Pamanmu kecelakaan saat sedang perjalanan menuju kemari."

Dan si pirang memucat. Dengan mulut terkatup rapat. Mematung dengan mata lebar yang menatap tidak percaya pada Mikoto. Saat itulah, tiba- tiba Sasuke merasa begitu ketakutan. Takut ketika ia tak bisa lagi melihat senyum dari belah bibir gadis kesayangan Itachi.

Entah kenapa ...

 **Tbc**

 **Mampir ke watty yuk.**

 **LukazLuke154**


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke tidak pernah tahu apa itu kehilangan. Bagaimana rasanya ketika seseorang yang disayangi tiba- tiba menghilang dari kehidupannya, menjauh dan tak pernah lagi bisa dijangkau olehnya. Sasuke tidak pernah tau. Atau setidaknya belum? Tapi ia percaya jika perasaan itu cukup menyakiti siapapun yang mengalaminya. Termasuk Naruto.

Yang Sasuke lihat sejak dua hari lalu adalah pintu bercat cokelat yang selalu tertutup rapat ketika ia berkunjung bersama Itachi. Seorang wanita yang mengaku sebagai nenek Naruto mengatakan pada mereka jika cucunya itu hanya keluar ketika hendak ke kamar mandi, selebihnya memilih untuk mengunci diri di kamar dan menolak untuk makan.

Terkahir ia bisa melihat gadis itu adalah ketika senja saat pemakaman Kakashi Hatake tempo hari. Gadis itu tidak menangis. Hanya berdiri tegak di sisi wanita berambut pirang lainnnya dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu muram dan enggan berpandangan dengan siapapun termasuk Itachi, tak membalas ucapan- ucapan turut berduka yang dilontarkan untuknya, bahkan tampak mengabaikan keberadaan orang- orang di sekitarnya. Naruto seperti patung berjalan yang seolah enggan untuk disentuh oleh siapapun.

Itachi pun tak jauh berbeda, kakak laki- lakinya itu juga terlihat sangat sedih dan kehilangan begitu pula dengan sang mama dan ayahnya. Hanya saja ayahnya terlihat lebih tegar dan masih mampu mengulaskan senyum kecil ketika menyambut kedatangan tetangga mereka yang melayat.

" Chi, bisakah kau membujuknya makan? Naruto bisa sakit jika begini terus," Mikoto menatap putra sulungnya penuh harap. Wajahnya terlihat letih dan layu. Wanita itu terus mencemaskan sahabat putranya sejak mendengar kabar kecelakaan yang dialami Kakashi. Sang mama lah yang terus berdiri di sisi Naruto ketika nenek gadis itu belum tiba di Konoha.

" Mama tahu aku sudah membujuknya berkali- kali. Tapi bahkan dia tidak mau membalas panggilanku," si sulung membalas dengan wajah lesu. Mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar.

" Naruto pasti benar- benar merasa sedih. Bagaimanapun Kakashi adalah seseorang yang selama ini merawatnya," Mikoto berujar lirih. Matanya berpendar pelan. Terlihat sangat putus asa.

" Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi pada Naruto ku?" wanita itu mengerang kecil dengan mata yang kembali basah. Menyesalkan nasib putri tetangganya yang sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

" Ibu istirahat saja. Biar aku yang menunggunya keluar dari kamar. Nenek Naruto bilang dia akan keluar saat mau ke kamar mandi," Itachi menepuk pelan bahu sang mama.

" Tapi, mama ingin menunggu-"

" Tidak. Biar aku yang akan menunggunya bersama Sasuke," ulang pemuda itu lagi.

Mikoto terlihat begitu enggan meski akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Menuruti permintaan sang putra. Bagaimana pun ia juga perlu istirahat setelah dua malam menginap di rumah Naruto tanpa bisa tidur nyenyak. Wanita itu beranjak. Sedikit terhuyung ketika rasa pening mendera sisi kepalanya yang terasa memberat. Bersyukur Itachi menahan tubuhnya dengan cekatan.

" Baiklah. Mama pulang dulu."

" Perlu ku antar?"

" Tidak. Kalian tetap di sini saja."

Sasuke menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, memberi ruang untuk Mikoto keluar dari rumah Naruto karena sejak kedatangannya beberapa saat tadi ia hanya bersandar pada kusen pintu ruang tamu milik tetangganya itu.

" Sebisa mungkin paksalah dia untuk makan, Itachi," sang mama kembali bersuara yang lantas diangguki sang putra. Kemudian berlalu.

Itachi menarik pandangannya, membawa kedua netranya untuk menatap sang adik yang masih betah berdiri di pintu.

" Kemari. Duduk di sini," pemuda itu menepuk pelan beberapa kali pada sisi sofa tempatnya duduk. Meminta adiknya untuk mendekat.

" Kemana neneknya?"

" Keluar sebentar untuk membeli bahan masak. Mungkin sebentar lagi pulang," sahut Itachi cepat.

" Dia akan tinggal di sini?" tanya Sasuke lagi seraya menghempas pelan pantatnya di sisi Itachi.

" Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja."

Itachi menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa dan menghela nafas panjang. Matanya berpendar ke seluruh ruangan. Menatap banyak potret sahabatnya yang menggantung manis di dinding ruangan mulai dari balita hingga remaja. Ada pula beberapa foto dirinya bersama gadis itu di antaranya. Bahkan ketika Naruto menggendong Sasuke dengan susah payah ketika adik laki- lakinya itu berusia dua tahun.

Itachi mendengus geli.

" Lihat, Naruto bahkan tidak pernah berhenti menyayangimu seperti itu," ujarnya seraya menunjuk sebuah foto di mana Naruto tengah menggendong Sasuke yang menggenggam erat sebatang lollipop ukuran besar dengan dirinya yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Kening Sasuke mengerut. Ia bahkan tidak mengingat sedikitpun kejadian saat foto itu diambil.

" Kau tidak ingat? Paman Kakashi yang memotretnya. Aku suka tawa Naruto yang lebar seperti itu. Seperti saat si idiot itu berhasil menangkap banyak ikan mas saat festival musim panas atau saat melihat kunang- kunang yang terbang melintas di sekitarnya."

" Hn."

" Dia juga pernah memberikannya padamu kan, Otouto?"

" Apa?" Sasuke menoleh dengan alis bertaut.

" Kunang- kunang. Dia bilang padaku kalau dia akan langsung mengingatmu begitu melihatnya. Idiot, kupikir tanpa melihat kunang- kunang pun yang ada di pikirannya cuma dirimu," Itachi terkekeh. Melewatkan dengusan salah tingkah dari sang adik yang lantas melempar tatapannya pada pintu kamar Naruto.

Naruto memang seperti itu, meski gadis itu jauh lebih dekat dengan sang kakak. Namun dirinya pun tak pernah luput dari perhatian si pirang yang terkadang selalu berlebihan.

" Mau sampai kapan kita menunggunya keluar, Aniki?" tanyanya.

Itachi menoleh. " Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya seraya mengendikkan kedua bahunya pelan.

..

..

..

Naruto mengerjapkan mata ketika pandangannya memburam tiba- tiba. Perutnya terus berbunyi bahkan terasa begitu sakit ketika ia bergerak sedikit saja. Mau bagaimana, ia sama sekali tidak nafsu makan. Pikirnya untuk apa kalau dengan itu tak mampu mengembalikan pamannya. Justru dia ingin menyusul saja rasanya, menyusul sang paman dan kedua orang tuanya yang telah berpulang sejak lama.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas kasar, berharap rasa sakit di bagian perut berkurang ketika nyeri di kepala semakin menjadi. Gadis itu mengusap- usap lembut permukaan perut ratanya dan menggumam, " Kuso! Berhentilah sakit," ketika perutnya kembali terasa melilit.

Netranya bergulir, mengamati beberapa potret dirinya dan sang paman yang menggantung di dinding kamar. Sontak dadanya kembali terasa sesak bagai dihimpit banyak bongkahan batu. Pikirannya terus berjalan dan menerka hendak bagaimana ia setelah ini dan kenapa kejadian buruk ini kembali menimpanya. Setelah ia yang kehilangan kedua orang tua semasa kecil kenapa dirinya lagi yang harus kehilangan sang paman. Pria yang bahkan sudah seperti ayah dan ibu untuknya. Laki- laki yang membesarkannya dan selalu menjaganya seperti putrinya sendiri.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas kasar. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin dan wajahnya memerah menahan tangis yang lagi- lagi nyaris meledak. Tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa menangis meskipun merasa marah, kecewa, sedih, dan kehilangan. Dan perasaan itu terus berputar hingga dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Menyakitkan. Di saat ia bahkan belum sekalipun membuat pria itu merasa bangga padanya tapi kini Kakashi sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya. Lagipula memang dirinya siapa, mau menangis dan merengek minta pamannya dikembalikan. Menangis sampai mata kering pun pria itu juga tidak mungkin akan kembali.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas kasar. Mencoba meredakan emosinya yang kembali memuncak. Jemarinya mengepal ketika rasa sakit menghujam begitu kuat hingga ke ujung jari- jari. Nafasnya tersengal dan Naruto tahu jika sebuah tangisan mungkin bisa membuatnya sedikit lega. Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Menyentak tubuhnya untuk bangun dan beranjak dari atas ranjang. Gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu berniat untuk pergi mengambil minum demi melegakan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

..  
..

Ketika tiba- tiba pintu bercat cokelat terbuka dan menampakkan Naruto dengan wajah pucatnya, Sasuke pikir gadis itu akan mengabaikannya seperti biasa kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi hingga kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan berakhir tanpa percakapan apapun.

Tapi ketika gadis itu justru melihatnya dengan mata membulat lucu dan berujar " Sasuke? Kenapa di sini?" entah kenapa membuatnya lega luar biasa. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya berpikir demikian. Menerka jika pasti karena melihat kondisi Naruto yang tampak lebih baiklah yang membuatnya nyaris mengulaskan senyum kecil.

" Itachi tertidur?" suara Naruto kembali menyapa gendang telinganya. Terdengar lembut hanya saja gadis itu sama sekali tidak tersenyum. " Bawa saja dia pulang. Tidak perlu menungguku sampai seperti itu cuma untuk menyuruhku makan," lanjutnya.

Eh? Kenapa terdengar begitu dingin?

" Pulanglah."

Sasuke mendongak, melihat gadis itu dengan kening berkerut samar setelah menyempatkan diri untuk melirik sang kakak yang tertidur pulas bersandar pada sofa. Menatap gadis pirang di depannya yang hanya menatapnya lagi sekilas kemudian membuang pandangannya dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Menggeram pelan. Sasuke mendesis tidak terima ketika mendapati dirinya diusir dengan ucapan yang begitu dingin. Ujaran penuh perhatian dan cengiran kecil yang biasanya ia dapatkan kini tak lagi Naruto berikan. Gadis itu memang terlihat tak lagi begitu peduli pada kehadirannya sejak beberapa hari terakhir dan ia pikir itu terasa jauh lebih baik dari pada mendengar ketika bibir merah yang diam- diam sering ditatapnya secara tidak sadar itu menyuarakan kalimat dingin yang secara tidak langsung mengusir kehadirannya di sini, dan itu membuatnya kesal bukan main.

Kedua netranya menajam, memastikan si gadis telah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Sasuke beranjak.

..

..

..

" Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

Sasuke mendongak tanpa berniat menegakkan punggungnya. Pemuda itu duduk bersila di atas ranjang dengan sebuah novel yang diambilnya acak dari meja belajar Naruto.

" Pinjam novel."

" Keluar dari kamarku, Sasuke," Naruto menatap adik Itachi dengan pandangan kesal. Gadis itu meraih kenop pintu kamar dan mendorongnya, membukanya semakin lebar.

" Nenekmu memintaku untuk mengajakmu-"

" Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau makan."

" -bermain."

" ... apa?" Naruto mengernyit. Menatap bocah SMP itu yang kini beranjak dari atas ranjang dan berjalan mendekat.

" Jika aku kalah, kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Kalau kau kalah, kau harus melakukan apapun permintaanku."

" Apa- apaan?"

" Kau harus melakukannya."

Naruto mengerutkan kening bingung.

" Aku tidak mau. Keluarlah dari kamarku, Suke," ujarnya. Membuang pandangan kesal seraya melangkah masuk nyaris menyenggol bahu kokoh tetangganya.

" Kau tidak perlu repot- repot membujukku makan, Sasuke. Bangunkan Itachi dan pulanglah, aku bisa mengurus diriku send-Sasuke!"

" Jangan membuat kekacauan begini. Semua orang memikirkanmu, bahkan kedua orang tua ku dan Aniki. Tapi kau bertingkah konyol begini dan semakin membuat mereka cemas. Kau pikir kau siapa membuat keluargaku sedih. Jangan kekanakan dan cepat perbaiki dirimu," Sasuke berseru tertahan. Mencekal lengan Naruto ketika gadis itu berniat melewatinya begitu saja. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa ia tiba- tiba merasa begitu marah.

" Sasuke?" suara lain terdengar dari arah pintu membuat keduanya menoleh cepat. Sasuke bergegas menghampiri pintu kamar Naruto dan menutupnya. Pemuda itu berseru " Aniki pulang saja, biar aku yang mengurusnya," lantas mengunci pintu dari dalam kamar.

" Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan?" gebrakan keras terdengar dari balik pintu. Sasuke bisa membayangkan akan semarah apa Itachi nanti setelah ia melakukan ini. Tapi ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? Buka pintunya, Suke," Naruto merangsak maju. Mendorong tubuh adik laki- laki Itachi dan meraih daun pintu. Tapi lagi- lagi Sasuke mencekal tangannya. Pemuda itu membalik cepat tubuh si pirang dan mendorongnya pada pintu.

" Aku kesal sekali. Kau tahu bukan kalau kelakuanmu itu membuatku sakit mata? Membuatku kesal setengah mati!"

" Hei! Sasuke!? Apa yang kau katakan pada Naruto!?" teriakan kembali terdengar dari luar kamar. Tapi Sasuke memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

" Apa kau senang membuat keluargaku khawatir, mencemaskanmu bahkan memikirkanmu hingga mamaku bahkan nyaris sakit karenamu? Kau boleh saja merasa kehilangan pamanmu, kau boleh menangis, berteriak sesukamu, mengunci diri di kamar selama apapun yang kau mau dan menyalahkan takdir atau apapun. Lakukan saja. Tapi jangan terlalu lama dan membuat keluargaku ikut merasakannya," netra sekelam malam itu menatap lekat pada sepasang manik biru yang kini membulat tidak percaya.

" Aku kesal. Aku benar- benar muak melihatmu seperti ini, Naruto," pemuda itu berujar tajam.

" Apa aku terdengar tidak sopan memanggilmu begitu? Naruto- nee, berhenti berbuat begini. Berhenti mengurung diri, itu membuat banyak orang merasa sakit," lanjutnya.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang yang seolah tersendat di tenggorokan. Mengalihkan pandangan kikuk karena matanya kian berair. Sasuke tak pernah membentaknya, seumur- umur Sasuke tak pernah melakukan ini padanya. Laki- laki ini memang dingin dan tidak peduli pada siapapun, tidak begitu dekat juga dengannya. Jika Sasuke sampai semarah ini tentu kelakuannya sudah dianggap sangat keterlaluan.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menghalau air mata yang nyaris terjatuh.

" Aku menyusahkan, ya?" bisiknya parau dengan hidung memerah.

Sasuke terpekur. Bocah itu terdiam selama beberapa saat. Mengumpat dalam hati. Menyesalkan kenapa ia belum bisa bertingkah dewasa seperti kakak atau ayahnya. Atau menyesalkan kenapa ia begitu payah dalam urusan seperti ini. Sasuke jelas tahu jika kata- katanya tadi terdengar begitu kasar di telinga Naruto. Tapi sungguh, bukan itu maksudnya. Ia hanya ingin gadis itu berhenti mengurung diri dan kembali seperti biasa. Bermain dengan kakaknya, berkeliaran di rumahnya, mengintipnya dari balik pintu kamar yang terbuka, atau melempar cengiran lebar yang diam- diam ia rindukan.

" Apa aku menyusahkan keluargamu?" suara lirih kembali terdengar, menarik kesadaran Sasuke dari lamunan sejenaknya. " Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Katakan pada bibi Mikoto aku sudah baik- baik saja. Aku akan makan jadi katakan padanya aku sudah makan. Aku juga akan main game lagi, katakan padanya aku sudah tidak apa- apa, bibi tidak perlu mencemaskanku, papamu, Itachi, katakan padany-"

" Bukan seperti ini," potong Sasuke cepat dengan nada tidak sabar.

Naruto mendongak. Mengernyit bingung.

" Bukan seperti ini," Sasuke membisik. Maju selangkah untuk mengikis jarak di antara keduanya. Tangannya yang menggenggam pergelangan Naruto bergerak turun, meraih kedua tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya lembut dalam kungkungan telapak tangannya yang lebar. Sasuke merasa lucu ketika tiba- tiba ia justru berpikir betapa kecil jemari gadis ini dalam genggamannya. Dan itu membuatnya gemas. Ia tidak pernah berpikir akan menggenggam tangan seorang gadis seperti ini, tidak sama sekali bahkan dengan Sakura. Tapi Sasuke merasa ia begitu lega dan girang saat ia melakukannya dengan gadis ini sekarang.

" Sasuke?"

Si pemilik nama mendongak, mengalihkan pandanganya dari kedua tangan mereka yang saling tertaut pada wajah lucu Naruto yang kini mengerjap bingung.

" Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau sama sekali tidak menangis saat pamanmu pergi. Aku pikir kau pasti sangat kehilangan. Tapi kau tidak menangis dan justru mengurung diri di kamar. Itu membuat kami bingung," ujarnya.

" Aku hanya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tapi jika ucapanku tadi menyakitimu, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu berhentilah bersedih. Kau tahu aku payah dalam urusan seperti ini, Naruto- nee. Aku tidak seperti aniki yang pasti bisa langsung menghiburmu," Sasuke membuang pandangannya ke samping. Menelan ludah gugup sebelum kembali melanjutkan, " Jadi, jangan mengurung diri lagi, mengerti?" bisiknya lirih.

Naruto mengulum bibirnya sejenak. Kemudian menarik jemarinya perlahan dari genggaman Sasuke yang justru semakin erat.

" Jangan dilepas," bocah itu membisik. " Jangan dilepas," ulangnya.

" Aku juga akan menangis kalau mama atau papaku meninggal. Mama juga bilang padaku menangis itu bukan hal memalukan. Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangis saja, aku akan menyembunyikannya dari aniki, jadi dia tidak akan mengejekmu," Sasuke berujar.

" Aku tidak menangis," protes Naruto cepat.

" Aniki bilang kau hanya menahan diri untuk tidak menangis."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Nafasnya tersengal oleh tangisan yang nyaris meledak. Dan ia merasa sudah tak mampu lagi menahannya. Bayangan Kakashi dan potret kedua orang tuanya berseliweran di pikirannya. Ingatan ketika jasad sang paman di turunkan ke dalam liang lahat kembali membuatnya sesak. Wajah rupawan milik sang paman yang mampu dilihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Seolah kejadian itu baru berlangsung beberapa saat lalu. Ia rindu pamannya. Ia begitu rindu pada Kakashi.

" Sasuke?" panggilnya.

" ..."

" Apa kalau aku menangis aku akan kalah?" Naruto berbisik dengan wajah tertunduk. Sasuke mengerutkan kening sejenak sebelum membalasnya dengan gumaman pelan.

" Hn?" bocah itu menjilat bibirnya sebentar dan melanjutkan, " Apa kau berpikir kita sedang melakukan permainan?" tanyanya.

Naruto mendengus geli dengan hidungnya yang semakin memerah.

" Ku pikir iya, kau mengajakku main tadi. Bukannya kita sedang memainkan permainan _membujuk Naruto makan_?"

Sasuke mengulas senyum samar. Pemuda itu tak membalas apapun namun kedua tangan kokohnya terulur cepat untuk menutup kedua matanya.

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang aniki ku lakukan saat kau menangis. Jadi, aku akan menutup kedua mataku dan kau-"

" Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto? Dasar bocah nakal! Buka pintunya!" suara Itachi kembali terdengar, atau karena keadaan yang menulikan telinga mereka selama beberapa saat lalu, hingga tak mendengar teriakan Itachi dari luar kamar. Sasuke tak peduli, karena ia lebih memilih untuk membalas pelukan Naruto yang kini menangis di bahunya.

" Ssrrr."

" He- hei, jangan membersit di bahuku."

..

..

..

Sasuke tak pernah sesemangat ini ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Jemarinya dengan cekatan meraih tas ranselnya dan berlari keluar kelas. Mengabaikan teriakan Sakura yang meminta pemuda itu untuk menunggu meski akhirnya Sasuke tak menoleh sedikitpun.

Harusnya ia tidak masuk saja hari ini karena tak ada mata pelajaran apapun yang disampaikan. Hanya kegiatan class meeting sebelum hari penerimaan rapor akhir pekan nanti.

Sasuke berlari menaiki bus yang berhenti di depan halte. Nafasnya tersengal dan mengumpat dalam hati begitu ingat ia meninggalkan Sakura, tapi bocah itu tak berniat untuk kembali, apalagi bus sudah mulai berjalan.

Semalam pada akhirnya Naruto dan neneknya makan malam di kediaman Uchiha atas paksaan sang mama. Naruto tak makan banyak, meski begitu ia merasa lega sahabat kakaknya itu sudah terlihat jauh lebih baik. Bahkan sudah mampu bertengkar dengan kakaknya.

Itachi beberapa kali melempar senyum kecil dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dengan bisikan pelan karena berhasil membujuk Naruto untuk makan dan keluar dari kamar. Entah kenapa Sasuke tak merasa senang ketika mendengarnya. Kenapa kakaknya harus berterima kasih? Seolah Naruto itu miliknya.

Sasuke berdecak kesal.

Bus berhenti, Sasuke lekas beranjak untuk turun dan berlalu memasuki jalanan desa menuju rumahnya. Langkahnya terasa begitu ringan. Pikirannya menebak- nebak apa yang tengah dilakukan sang kakak dan Naruto saat ini di rumah. Mereka libur panjang setelah wisuda kelulusan. Sasuke mendengar jika mereka akan melanjutkan kuliah di tempat yang sama di Konoha. Dan diam- diam itu membuatnya lega.

Sasuke melepas sepatu begitu sampai di teras rumahnya. Berseru "Aku pulang," dengan suara bass nya yang mampu membuat sang mama menoleh cepat ke arahnya. Tapi ...

" Mama? Kenapa menangis?"

Wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu bergegas menghampirinya. Menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat disertai isak tangis yang makin menjadi.

" Mama, ada apa?"

" Sasuke," Mikoto membisik.

" Naruto pergi," lanjutnya.

 **Tbc**

 _ **Terima kasih banyak untuk yg msh berkenan mampir baca ff ini.. bahkan ada yang meninggalkan beberapa jejak buat saya. hehe.. terima kasih bnyak. saya udah baca dn saya bener2 terharu msh ada yg mau mampir ke lapak saya yng udah jamuran ini.**_

 _ **Semoga cerita ini tidak membosankan. :)**_

 _ **Mampir ke watty saya yuk**_

 _ **LukazLuke154**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ujung sepatu diketuk berkali- kali pada permukaan lantai keramik, mengikuti irama musik dari headset yang menggantung di satu sisi telinganya. Kedua bibirnya bergerak samar menirukan lagu dengan suara yang lebih terdengar bagai dengungan kecil.

" Hei, ini pesananmu," seruan dari balik etalase membuatnya menoleh. Mendongak untuk kemudian segera beranjak menghampiri si pemilik toko dan menerima dua kantong kresek pesanannya.

" Nenek yang akan membayarnya, Nee- san," bocah itu berkata.

Menderaikan tawa geli dari si pemilik toko kue langganan keluarganya. " Iya, iya, tidak bayar juga tidak masalah. Kita ini kan tetangga dekat," kedua mata Shizune menyipit lucu teriring senyum kecil yang terulas di bibirnya.

" Tapi tetap saja Nee- san menulisnya sebagai hutang," si bocah menggerutu.

" Tentu saja. Kau pikir dari mana aku dapat laba."

" Chk, Nee- san menyebalkan."

Shizune tergelak pelan.

" Apa nenekmu akan pulang hari ini, Taa- chan?"

" Hm, nenek menelfonku tadi pagi. Dan dia membawa cucunya serta untuk tinggal di sini," bocah laki- laki itu menjawab lugu sebelum tiba- tiba kedua alisnya menukik tajam. " Jangan panggil aku, Taa- chan!" serunya tidak terima sembari mengerutkan bibirnya lucu.

Shizune tertawa ribut. Menangkup kedua pipinya gemas demi menahan diri untuk tidak mencubiti kedua pipi pemuda SMP berperilaku bocah di hadapannya.

" Kalau begitu kau akan punya saudara baru?"

" Baru?" pemuda bersurai cokelat itu mengerjap. Berpikir sejenak lalu melanjutkan, " Ya. Kakek bilang juga begitu. Tapi-"

" Tapi?" Shizune menaikkan satu alis sebagai tanda tanya.

" Yang baru kan aku. Aku yang tiba- tiba masuk keluarga kakek," menghela nafas panjang, " Aku cemas dia tidak mau menerimaku. Nee- san, bagaimana kalau dia mengusirku pergi dari rumah kakek?"

Shizune tertegun. " Tentu saja tidak. Cucu nenek Tsunade dan kakek Jiraya tidak akan melakukan itu padamu, Utakata. Jangan cemaskan itu," Shizune tersenyum hangat.

" Bagaimana kabar kakekmu?"

" Kakek? Kakek sudah sembuh. Tapi dia masih sedih karena tidak bisa ikut nenek ke Konoha gara- gara sakit. Bagaimanapun yang meninggal kan putra bungsunya. Satu- satunya putra yang tersisa yang kakek miliki. Aku melihat kakek sempat menangis malam lalu sambil memandangi foto kedua putranya," si bocah menunduk dengan wajah masam. Shizune lantas mengusap lembut bahunya.

" Aku turut berduka, Utakata. Hibur kakekmu, jangan sampai dia sedih terlalu lama."

" Tentu saja, Nee- san."

..  
..

Naruto menatap lama kediaman sang nenek. Rumah tua yang terlihat begitu nyaman dengan pohon- pohon rimbun dan taman kecil yang terlihat subur. Tempat di mana ayahnya dan sang paman dibesarkan bersama dengan penuh kasih. Ia hanya beberapa kali berkunjung ke tempat ini bersama Kakashi, dan itu sudah cukup lama.

Ada perasaan sesak ketika ia kembali mengingat sang paman. Laki- laki itu telah menghabiskan masa mudanya dengan merawat dirinya tanpa mengeluh. Bahkan menolak mentah- mentah ketika nenek dan kakeknya menawarkan agar dirinya tinggal dengan mereka saja di Suna.

" Naruto, kenapa berhenti? Ayo masuk? Kau tidak mau masuk rumah nenek?" Tsunade berseru dari teras rumahnya.

Naruto terkesiap pelan. Menatap sang nenek dan mengangguk cepat.

" Aku kangen rumah nenek. Pasti paman juga," ujarnya dengan senyum kecil yang terasa mencubit ulu hati.

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang. Mengusap puncak kepala cucunya dan mengecup pelipisnya lembut.

" Kakashi sudah puas tinggal di rumah ini. Ayahmu juga. Sekarang rumah ini akan jadi rumahmu suatu hari nanti, kau bisa tinggal di sini sepuasmu" balasnya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan.

" Nenek, bolehkah aku menempati kamar paman?"

" Kau tidak ingin memakai kamar ayahmu saja?"

Naruto menggeleng. Tsunade tersenyum lembut.

" Tentu saja. Masuklah cepat, kakekmu pasti sudah menunggu."

Naruto mengangguk, mengulurkan tangan hendak meraih kenop pintu yang justru bergerak menjauh karena pintu terbuka lebih dulu.

" Nenek sudah pulang?" pekik seseorang yang kini berdiri menjulang di depannya.

Eh?

" Utakata, bantu nenek bawa tasnya."

" Iyaaa."

Siapa?

..  
..

Sepiring kue baru saja diletakkan di depannya. Naruto bisa menebak dari warnanya jelas itu kue rasa cokelat.

" Di makan, ya, Kak," senyum kecil terulas di bibir milik pemuda jangkung yang justru mengingatkan dirinya pada Sasuke.

" Jangan diam saja begitu. Aku kan jadi bingung mau bagaimana. Kau terus saja melamun sejak tadi," pemuda itu duduk di kursi makan. Tepat di depannya.

" Kita bahkan belum kenalan lho, padahal aku sudah dandan ganteng begini sebelum bertemu denganmu," tambahnya.

Naruto mengulum dengusan geli mendengar penuturan bocah di depannya.

" Siapa namamu?" tanyanya meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu dari neneknya.

Si bocah mengerjap dengan wajah kaget.

" Namaku Utakata."

" Utakata?"

Bocah berambut cokelat itu mengangguk, " Hanya Utakata. Kakak sendiri?"

" Jangan pura- pura. Nenek pasti sudah memberi tahumu," balas Naruto dengan nada ramah. Ia gadis yang mudah bergaul dengan siapapun, jadi memulai hubungan baru dengan saudara angkatnya ini jelas bukan hal yang sulit untuknya.

" Hehe. Iya sih. Aku kan cuma mau basa basi saja. Duhh, grogi aku," Utakata membisik pada dirinya sendiri di ujung kalimat. Mengipasi wajahnya yang merona malu.

Naruto terkekeh geli.

" Kau kenapa?"

" Aku sedang deg- deg an tahu," bocah itu berseru tanpa sadar. " Kakak cantik sih," lanjutnya kemudian membuang pandangannya kikuk.

Naruto mencebil.

" Eh, suer. Aku tidak bohong," Utakata memasang wajah serius dengan dua jari teracung meyakinkan. Diam- diam tangannya yang lain meraih satu kue dari atas piring.

" Masa sih? Padahal aku belum mandi lho."

" Benarkah? Kalau begitu kakak jelek," Utakata melempar cengiran usil. Mengunyah kue nya cepat.

" Beraninya. Sini ku cubit."

" Kakak jangan genit. Nanti pacarnya marah lho," sahut Utakata cepat.

" Nenek bilang pacar kakak keriputan. Pasti dia sering marah- marah," Utakata menebak- nebak wajah pemuda yang jadi pacar Naruto dalam pikirannya.

Naruto melongo.

" Siapa bilang pacarku keriputan?"

" Nenek. Aku kan tadi sudah bilang kalau nenek yang memberitahuku. Tapi jangan bilang- bilang nenek, ya? Aku baru ingat kalau sebenarnya tadi nenek sempat bilang supaya aku tidak menyebut- nyebut apapun yang membuatmu mengingat Konoha," bisiknya pada Naruto.  
" Dan aku minta maaf, gara- gara aku kakak pasti jadi sedih lagi. Kakak pasti kesepian karena tidak bisa bersama dengan pacar kakak."

Naruto tertawa pelan. Saudara barunya ini benar- benar menggemaskan. Nenek sudah memberitahunya tadi, tentang siapa pemuda yang kini ikut tinggal di rumah neneknya. Pemuda malang ini dibuang keluarganya. Dua tahun lalu dia ditinggal begitu saja di desa ini dan nenek menemukannya. Membawanya ke rumah kepala desa dan mengangkatnya jadi anggota keluarga. Kehidupannya jelas jauh lebih menyedihkan dibanding dirinya. Dan itu membuat perasaanya menjadi lebih baik. Ia justru bersyukur bisa hidup bersama sang paman dengan limpahan kasih sayang selama belasan tahun. Sementara Utakata, bocah SMP ini bahkan tak diinginkan keluarganya.

" Aku sudah tidak sedih kok," Naruto bersuara.

" Eh?" Utakata mendongak. Memasukkan satu kue besar ke dalam mulutnya hingga kedua pipinya menggembung lucu.

" Aku kan sudah punya adik menggemaskan di sini. Jadi aku tidak akan kesepian," Naruto tersenyum kecil. " Dan aku masih jomblo!" tambahnya dengan nada kesal dan mata melotot lebar. Entah kenapa, kata pacar dan jomblo membuatnya mengingat Sasuke. Membuatnya kesal bukan main. Sungguh derita digantung cinta.

Ah, ia merindukan Konoha. Merindukan Itachi, bibi Mikoto, paman Fugaku, bahkan merindukan Sakura. Dan tentu saja ia tidak bisa melupakan satu lagi bocah menyebalkan yang justru dirindukannya setengah mati.

' Sasuke Uchiha.'

" Kakak, kuenya sudah habis. Salah sendiri disuruh makan tidak mau. Aku kan sudah tidak tahan mau makan. Aku pergi dulu, ya? Aku mau ke kamar kakek."

Naruto memang merindukan Konoha. Sangat. Karena di sanalah ia dibesarkan sang paman. Di sanalah ia menghabiskan hari- harinya dengan Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke, juga Sakura. Juga padang kunang- kunang tempatnya bersama sang paman menikmati senja hingga surya tenggelam ketika sang paman bisa pulang lebih awal dari kantor. Tapi ia harus tetap berjalan, melanjutkan kehidupannya meski bukan di tempat yang sama. Dan ia mulai merasa tidak buruk juga tinggal di sini.

" Aku ikut."

..  
..

Kepergian Naruto membuat hari- hari Itachi terasa begitu suram. Mereka yang nyaris setiap hari selalu bersama kemanapun mereka pergi kini dirinya hanya seorang diri, bagai butiran debu yang tersesat, tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam. Abaikan Sasuke karena adik laki- lakinya itu bagai ponsel kehabisan batre. Sudah biasanya pendiam jadi semakin pendiam. Sayangnya Sasuke tidak mau mengaku ketika dirinya bertanya apa adiknya itu tengah memikirkan Naruto. Sasuke selalu saja mengelak dan berakhir mengeram di kamar dengan telur- telurnya (baca: buku- bukunya). Tapi yang jelas, Itachi sudah sangat merindukan gadis kesayangannya itu. Sempat ia bertanya pada sang mama kemana jalan menuju kediaman nenek Naruto di Suna. Namun tak ada jawabnya. Karena jawabnya ada di ujung langit.

Ia pun sempat bertemu sahabatnya itu di dalam mimpi dan bertanya kemana jalan menuju rumah barunya, dan Itachi harus berakhir dengan mengumpat ketika gadis itu membalas bahwa jalan yang harus ia tempuh adalah jalan panjang menuju langit biru. Dosa apa Itachi padanya? Sampai- sampai Naruto tak sudi memberikan alamat barunya pada Itachi.

Pemuda itu bahkan pernah secara terang- terangan memanjatkan doa supaya Naruto tidak kerasan tinggal di rumah sang nenek hingga akhirnya jeweran maut dari sang mama menyambangi telinga kanannya. Menyakitkan.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang. Pemuda itu berjalan malas keluar kamar dengan wajah kusut. Menghidu ketiaknya barang sejenak untuk memastikan baunya masih wangi bekas dioles r**ona kemarin sore. Ia memang belum sempat mandi pagi tadi, lebih tepatnya malas.

" Sasuke? Kau sedang cari apa?" tanyanya begitu mendapati sang adik memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam kulkas. Itachi jadi curiga adiknya berniat bunuh diri selepas ditinggal Naruto pergi.

" Cari tomat," balasan pendek dari sang adik membuatnya bernafas lega.

" Kupikir mencari Naruto," celetuk si kakak. Sasuke membatu. Itachi melirik, menanti rekasi lanjutan dari si adik yang mulai memasuki masa ABG.

" Bukannya Aniki yang mencarinya?" balas Sasuke seraya berdiri tegak. Bocah SMP itu menggigit sebentar tomatnya lalu menoleh dan melanjutkan, " Aku sih tidak."

" Oh."

Itachi mengangguk paham. Mereka berdua telah hidup bersama selama belasan tahun, tidak mungkin Itachi tidak tahu ketika adiknya itu tengah berbohong. Sasuke dengan wajah datar ditambah membuang pandangannya ke samping itu adalah reaksi serupa yang ditampilkan si adik ketika bocah itu bilang sudah mandi padahal belum.

Melihat Sasuke duduk di kursi makan, Itachi lantas menyusul.

" Kapan penerimaan rapor?"

" Lusa."

" Siapa yang akan mengambil rapor mu?"

Jeda sejenak sebelum Sasuke menjawab, " Mungkin mama. Papa bilang ada urusan, jadi tidak bisa datang."

" Kau tidak memintaku saja yang datang mengambil rapormu?"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Melirik sebentar dan kembali menggigit tomatnya gemas. " Tidak. Mama bilang Aniki sedang persiapan masuk universitas jadi tidak boleh diganggu."

Itachi menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk garis lurus. Menghembuskan nafas kasar.

" Kalau saja Naruto tetap tinggal di sini. Kami pasti satu universitas. Lagi," ujarnya.

" ... Hn."

" Chk. Kenapa rasanya menyebalkan sekali," Itachi mendengus kasar.

" ..."

" Aku tidak akan bohong, Sasuke. Aku merindukannya. Bahkan baru tempo hari Naruto pergi bersama neneknya."

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Tidak tahu mau membalas bagaimana ucapan sang kakak.

" Aku kesal dia pergi. Tapi jika itu untuk kebaikannya, aku tidak masalah, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan marah," Itachi mengulum bibirnya sejenak lalu melanjutkan sesi curhatnya yang dengan ajaib Sasuke mau mendengarkannya, " Aku pun akan senang kalau Naruto juga bahagia. Selama 17 tahun hidupku hanya diisi olehnya. Tentu saja keluargaku juga. Dan aku pun menganggapnya seperti bagian dari keluarga kita. Aku menyayanginya, seperti aku menyayangimu, Sasuke. Hubungan kami sedekat itu, aku bahkan bermimpi untuk bisa tua bersamanya, meski kami telah memiliki keluarga masing- masing kelak. Aku menyayanginya sampai seperti itu, kalau kau tidak tahu, karena itulah aku akan marah jika saja ada yang menyakitinya, mengganggunya, apapun yang membuatnya menangis, kecuali jika ... kematian Kakashi- san, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun," terangnya.

" Aku memang sempat berpikir kematian Kakashi lah yang menyebabkan Naruto pergi. Dan aku merasa marah. Tapi aku tahu, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun. Aku berpikir persahabatan kami begitu menyenangkan, dan aku bisa memastikan semua orang iri dengan kedekatan kami, tapi di sisi lain aku juga memikirkan bahwa ada saatnya ketika hubungan kami akan seperti ini. Tidak menutup kemungkinan hal itu akan terjadi, dia tidak akan pulang lagi ke tempat ini atau bahkan dia akan membuat dirinya sendiri lupa padaku. Membayangkan itu membuatku takut dan sedih," pemuda itu menatap adiknya dengan bibir meringis samar.

" Aku tidak tahu apa kau pernah merasa sedekat ini dengan seseorang, Sasuke. Tapi itulah yang kurasakan," Itachi menghembuskan nafas kasar. Pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

" Sakura juga sahabatmu kan? Kau pasti juga merasa demikian," lagi- lagi melirik pada adik laki- lakinya.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara, " Tidak."

Itachi mengernyit.

" Aku tidak sedekat itu dengan Sakura, Aniki."

" Kalau kau mengira aku akan merasa kehilangan sedalam ini ketika Sakura pergi, itu salah. Aku bahkan melupakannya beberapa hari terakhir, dan aku justru memikirkan orang lain," lanjutnya. " Apa Aniki menyindirku sejak tadi? Aniki ingin aku mengatakan apa? Aku merindukan Naruto?" Sasuke menoleh. Menatap lekat pada manik kelam saudaranya.

" Aniki sendiri yang bilang aku masih terlalu bocah untuk boleh memikirkan seorang gadis. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan sekolahku. Aku juga belum lulus SMP. Aniki kan yang bilang begitu? Jadi, aku tidak boleh merindukannya," ujarnya lagi.

" Sasuke, bukan seperti itu-"

" Nanti, Aniki. Nanti ketika aku sudah tidak disebut bocah lagi. Aku ingin merindukannya, bahkan lebih dari apa yang Aniki rasakan saat ini," Sasuke menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak merindukan gadis itu ketika senyuman Naruto saja selalu melintas dengan kurang ajar di pikirannya. Sasuke tidak mengerti. Dan ia pun selalu bertanya- tanya kenapa ia jadi begini akhir- akhir ini.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut sang kakak. Kedua alisnya tertaut menciptakan garis- garis kecil di antara keduanya. Mengangguk beberapa kali seolah baru saja menemukan jawaban dari banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya. Laki- laki itu menjilat bibirnya sebentar lalu kembali menatap adiknya.

" Sasuke," panggil Itachi.

" Ada sesuatu yang harus kuberikan padamu," pria itu terdiam sejenak. Seolah menimang- nimang benarkah keputusan yang tengah diambilnya. " Harusnya tidak kuberikan sekarang. Tapi kurasa ini waktu yang tepat."

" Apa?"

" Hari di mana Naruto pergi, sebenarnya aku berhasil menyusulnya. Bohong ketika aku mengatakan padamu dan mama bahwa aku tak sempat bertemu dengannya. Aku bertemu Naruto saat dia nyaris memasuki gerbong kereta. Aku bahkan menangis di hadapannya sementara dia mengataiku idiot sambil tertawa kurang ajar," Itachi terkekeh lemah.

" Aku tidak bisa mengatakan salam perpisahan karena aku tidak ingin ada perpisahan di antara kami. Tapi dia justru mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan entengnya. Aku marah tapi aku tidak bisa menyentil keningnya seperti biasa karena saat itu aku justru ingin memeluknya dan membawanya pulang ke rumah, untukku juga untukmu. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian karena itu aku mengatakan padanya agar dia kembali datang suatu saat nanti agar bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, lalu," ada jeda selama beberapa saat, Itachi melanjutkan, " Dia menitipkan ini untukmu."

Pemuda itu mengulurkan secarik kertas berwarna kuning gading yang terlipat rapi pada sang adik.

Sasuke mengernyit namun dengan segera meraihnya dari tangan Itachi.

" Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak membukanya, karena itu untukmu. Aku sama- sama menyayangi kalian. Aku sudah katakan bukan kalau aku tahu apa yang tengah terjadi di antara kalian? Yang jelas, aku tidak bisa marah pada salah satu dari kalian kalau kalian saling menyakiti. Aku akan tetap menyayangi kalian dan perasaanku ini tidak akan pernah berubah. Sasuke, jika, hanya jika dia datang suatu saat nanti, aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu."

Itachi mengulaskan senyum kecil. Menatap adik laki- lakinya lembut sebelum berlalu pergi.

Dan Sasuke, dengan perasaan tak menentu lantas membuka lipatan kertas di tangannya dengan tergesa.

 _Hai, Sasuke._  
 _Setelah kepergianku. Kuharap kau selalu sehat. Begitu pula Itachi, paman, dan bibi._

 _Sasuke, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rasakan setelah aku mengatakannya sore itu. Tentang perasaanku. Kau pasti merasa terganggu. Aku benar- benar merasa bersalah. Lupakan saja. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Kata Itachi, kau harus belajar yang rajin, lalu masuk SMA, dan kuliah. Maaf ya. Harusnya aku tidak mengatakannya._

 _Dan maaf karena aku belum bisa membawamu ke padang kunang- kunang seperti yang kujanjikan. Tapi aku akan datang lagi suatu saat nanti, mungkin, lalu aku akan menepatinya saat itu. Ku harap kau tidak keberatan._

 _Sampai jumpa lagi, Suke._

 _Dan terima kasih untuk semuanya._

 _Naruto._

Sasuke mengulum bibirnya. Disela nafasnya yang mulai tersengal, ia menggumam, " Maaf."

Pemuda itu, diam- diam menangis.

 **Tbc**

 **Terima kasih banyak sudah bersedia mampir dan meninggalkan jejak :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Langkah kaki menggema di sepanjang koridor yang mulai sepi. Sesekali helaan nafas terdengar samar disela gesekan alas sepatu pada permukaan keramik yang mulai kusam. Hanya beberapa pengurus OSIS yang berlalu lalang untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan festival ulang tahun SMA yang akan diadakan lima hari lagi.

" Sasuke, sudah mau pulang?"

Langkah kaki terhenti, membiarkan pemiliknya menoleh sejenak ke balik bahunya untuk melihat siapa yang bertanya. Jeda sesaat sebelum gumaman pendek terdengar membalas.

" Hn."

" Bersama?" gadis manis itu melempar cengiran kecil.

" Hn."

Balasan singkat. Tapi mampu membuat sang lawan bicara melonjak girang dan lantas berlari menyusul langkah bungsu Uchiha yang kini memasuki area parkir sekolah.

..  
..

Mamanya sedang memasak ketika Itachi memasuki ruang makan yang merangkap dapur. Wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu sibuk mengaduk dan mencicipi sup panas dari sendok sayur.

" Sup daging sapi?"

Terkesiap, Mikoto menoleh dan melebarkan kedua matanya. " Itachi? Kau sudah pulang?" kernyitnya heran. Melirik sebentar jam dinding yang menggantung di atas kulkas. Ini masih sore.

" Aku buru- buru menyelesaikan pekerjaanku karena sedikit pusing."

Mikoto mengerutkan kening. Meletakkan sendok sayur di atas panci dan cepat- cepat menghampiri putra sulungnya dengan raut cemas.

" Badanmu hangat, kau sudah minum obat?" tanya wanita itu dan dibalas anggukan sekali oleh Itachi.

" Aku mau supnya," pinta pemuda itu.

" Duduklah. Akan mama siapkan. Sebentar lagi Sasuke juga pasti akan segera pulang," Mikoto mengusap lembut puncak kepala putranya dan berjalan tergopoh- gopoh menuju rak piring untuk mengambil 2 mangkuk ukuran sedang.

" Ma," panggil Itachi.

" Ya?"

" Yang banyak untukku. Aku masih masa pertumbuhan lho," lanjutnya cepat dengan cengiran kecil di mulut. Lantas Mikoto tertawa geli mendengar permintaan sang putra.

" Porsi makanmu memang banyak. Tidak perlu beralasan. Kalau cari istri nanti harus yang pintar memasak seperti Mama."

Itachi mencebil. " Kenapa sudah bicarakan istri sih?"

" Loh, memangnya Itachi belum ingin menikah?" goda sang mama yang datang dengan dua mangkuk sup daging sapi yang masih mengepulkan asap.

" Belum. Mau menunggu Naruto."

" Naruto?" Mikoto mematung sejenak.

" Iya. Kalau dia sudah punya pacar, baru aku mau cari pacar juga," balas Itachi lugas. Lantas meringis kecil dengan mata menyipit lucu. Tangannya meraih satu mangkuk di depannya dan menyeretnya mendekat.

Mikoto tergelak. " Kupikir kau yang mau jadi pacar Naruto nanti," sahut wanita cantik itu. Kemudian memgambil sebuah sendok dan menyerahkannya pada Itachi.

Putranya itu tak memberikan balasan apapun dan langsung menyendok sup panasnya begitu menerima sendok.

" Enak, Ma," serunya girang bagai bocah berusia lima yang baru saja menjilat sisi permen. Itachi kembali menyendok supnya lagi dan saat itu, langkah kaki terdengar di belakang.

" Aku pulang."

" Sasuke, kebetulan sekali, mama baru saja menyiapkan semangkuk sup untukmu," Mikoto menghampiri putra bungunya dan mengecup pipinya sayang.

" Aku bawa teman, Ma," Sasuke berujar. Dan pandangan Mikoto beralih pada seseorang yang menyusul putranya dan berdiri di dekat pintu dapur-ruang makan.

" Hai, Bibi?" sapanya takut- takut.

" Hai," balas Mikoto ramah. Mengayunkan jemarinya, gestur meminta gadis itu mendekat. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang kini menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi makan dan meraih sendok.

" Siapa namamu, Sayang?" tanya Mikoto lembut. Dan si gadis tersenyum kecil. Melirik Sasuke yang mengabaikannya. Seperti biasa. Lantas menjawab, " Hotaru. Pacar Sasuke, Bibi."

Apa?

..  
..

Jemari kokoh meraih sebuah figura dari atas nakas. Mengusap lembut debu yang menempel di permukaan kacanya. Si pemilik lantas tersenyum kecil ketika melihat cengiran itu lagi. Cengiran paling manis dari satu bocah perempuan yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi saat masih kecil. Sayangnya, satu- satunya gadis yang dekat dengannya itu tak lagi bisa dilihatnya sejak lima tahun terakhir

Itachi rindu. Dan ia tak pernah berhenti memikirkan gadis itu. Meski ia mampu melanjutkan hidupnya dengan baik tanpa kebersamaan mereka seperti dulu, namun tak pelak rasa rindu yang menggebu selalu membuatnya tersiksa. Itachi tak pernah bisa melupakan bagaimana cengiran bodoh gadis itu bisa terlihat begitu manis di matanya, bagaimana bibir merahnya saat mengumpat atau melempar cacian keji padanya, berceloteh tentang teman- teman sekelasnya yang menyebalkan, atau membicarakan adik laki- lakinya dengan begitu semangat. Itachi bahkan selalu mengira- ngira bagaimana rupa gadis itu sekarang. Berharap dia akan pulang atau setidaknya berkunjung ke rumah ini walau sejenak.

Selama ini, Itachi tak pernah tahu bagaimana kabar sahabatnya. Di lima tahun hidupnya setelah kepergian Naruto, dirinya tak mendengar kabar apapun tentang gadis itu. Mau menyusul pun Itachi merasa tak berhak melakukannya, karena Itachi takut jika pertemuan mereka nanti justru akan menyakiti gadis kesayangannya itu. Ia tak ingin Naruto kembali mengingat Kakashi dan kenangan lama mereka. Ia tak ingin lagi melihat kesedihan dari wajah gadis itu. Dan jauh di dasar hatinya, sebenarnya Itachi tak ingin lagi melihat wajah kasmaran dari gadis itu untuk adik laki- lakinya. Tidak lagi. Karena dalam diamnya selama ini, sejujurnya Naruto adalah satu- satunya gadis yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

..  
..

" Kau bukan pacarku."

 _" Tapi mamamu percaya."_

" Aku sudah mengatakannya kau bukan pacarku. Jangan datang lagi ke rumahku."

 _" Tidak mau. Aku akan datang lagi besok. Aku sudah tahu rumahmu. Sas-"_

 **Piip**.

Sasuke melempar ponselnya kasar ke atas kasur. Menghela nafas panjang dan menggumam, " Gadis sialan."

Lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Membuang tatapannya kesal keluar jendela di mana pepohonan terlihat samar di gelapnya malam. Sasuke tak pernah lagi melihat cahaya dari rumah yang masih berdiri kokoh di sebelah rumahnya. Tidak lagi sejak kepergian Naruto lima tahun lalu. Semuanya terasa begitu suram, seperti Itachi bahkan dirinya.

" Sedang apa, Naruto?" bisiknya lirih. Berharap bisa mendengar kabar apapun dari gadis itu demi meredakan sedikit kerinduan yang terasa begitu menyesakkan. Dia ingin sebuah pertemuan, tidak masalah meski hanya sebentar, setidaknya Sasuke diberi kesempatan untuk membalas pernyataan Naruto saat itu, atau setidaknya ia bisa mengucapkan sebuah permintaan maaf.

..  
..

Hotaru mengumpat. Melotot pada ponselnya dan menggumam tentang _Sasuke_ dan _dasar cowok sombong menyebalkan_. Gadis itu tahu Sasuke akan terus menolaknya berapa kalipun ia berusaha mendekati ataupun menyatakan perasaan padanya. Tapi mau bagaimana, yang namanya jatuh cinta pasti ingin bisa berakhir bersama. Tidak cukup dengan menempelinya setiap saat tapi ia harus melakukan apapun untuk membuat pemuda itu melihatnya.

" Kau yakin ini jalannya?"

" Bodoh. Tentu saja aku yakin," balas sebuah suara terdengar sedikit ragu. " Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku dulu tinggal di kota ini," lanjutnya.

Hotaru mengernyit samar, melirik aneh pada dua manusia dengan ransel besar yang berdiri bersisian di sebelahnya. Ini halte, jelas ini tempat umum, tapi ia merasa dua manusia di dekatnya mampu menarik perhatiannya. Dengan minimnya cahaya di bawah lampu jalan di sisi halte tempatnya berdiri, ia masih mampu melihat bagaimana rupa keduanya. Prianya berwajah menawan punya tubuh tinggi sementara gadisnya, Hotaru merasa iri dengan tubuh ramping dan tingginya. Wajahnya juga manis tanpa polesan make up. Serasi sekali.

Tapi siapa laki- laki jangkung ini? Ganteng sekali. Sayangnya sudah punya pacar manis begitu. Hotaru mencebil dalam hati.

" Bagaimana kalau kita ternyata nyasar? Ini sudah malam, aku tidak mau tidur di jalan," si jangkung bersuara dan lantas dibalas kerucutan bibir dari gadis di depannya yang tengah sibuk dengan ponsel menyala di tangan. " Mana mungkin. Meski pun tempat ini sudah banyak berubah kita pasti bisa sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Tanpa tersesat. Percaya pada radarku."

" Chk. Radar pantatku. Pokoknya nanti belikan aku es krim."

" Sori. Aku tidak dengar."

Sentilan menyakitkan dihadiahkan untuk si gadis di kening mulusnya yang langsung saja pemiliknya melotot garang dan mundur dua langkah menjauhi si jangkung.

" Adik kurang ajar! Ku buang ke kuburan baru tau rasa."

Oh, adik kakak ya? Menggemaskan sekali. Hotaru jadi gemas sendiri melihat pasangan bersaudara di sebelahnya.

" Aku tidak percaya padamu. Kita tanya saja seseo- eh? Nona, astaga! Untunglah. Kau penyelamatku!" si jangkung memekik girang.

Hotaru terkesiap begitu laki- laki itu menatapnya dengan mata berbinar dan berjalan mendekat.

" Y- ya?" tanyanya gugup.

" Kau tahu jalan ini? Maaf mengganggu. Ingatan kakakku payah-"

" Hei! Tempat ini sudah banyak berubah. Jangan salahkan aku!"

Hotari meringis kecil sebelum melempar tatapannya pada sesobek kertas yang disodorkan si pria.

" Wah, Nona, ngomong- ngomong kau manis sekali."

" Eh, kampret. Punya adik genit begini. Tahu begitu, kutinggal saja di rumah," si gadis berseru dengan kedua mata berotasi malas.

Hotaru bersemu. " Ka- kalian harus naik bus untuk bisa ke sana."

Si gadis mengernyit. " Jalannya terlihat berbeda dengan yang dulu," ujarnya sembai berjalan mendekat.

" Be- beda?"

" Bangunannya jadi padat begini-"

" Kakak diam saja deh. Biarkan nona ini bicara. Punggungku sudah teriak minta kasur," si pria cepat- cepat memotong.

" Jadi, Nona. Kami harus naik bus yang ma-"

" Itu busnya, adik payah! Cepat kemari! Busnya datang!"

Si jangkung mengerutkan kening. Melirik pada Hotaru dan bertanya, " Benar yang itu?" seraya menunjuk bus melaju yang semakin dekat.

Hotaru mengangguk.

Si jangkung tersenyum. " Terima kasih, Nona cantik."

" Utakata!"

" Iya, iya, aku datang. Dasar cerewet."

Si jangkung berlalu, menoleh sebentar dan berseru, " Aku pergi dulu, ya!" kemudian menyusul langkah kakak perempuannya masuk ke dalam bus.

Hotaru mematung. Meraba dadanya. Debaran kencang terasa dan pipinya memanas.

" Sasuke, bagaimana ini? Aku berdebar karena cowok lain... Kyaa~"

 **Tbc**

 _mampir ke watty aku yuk (LukazLuke154)_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Puk

" Bangun."

Puk. Puk.

Utakata mengerutkan kening. Menepis kasar jemari usil yang menepuk- nepuk pipinya dengan kurang ajar. Jelas ia tahu siapa pelakunya. Tapi sumpah, dia masih malas untuk bangun di jam sepagi ini. Badannya bahkan masih merengek minta waktu tidurnya ditambah.

" Utakata, mau tidur sampai jam berapa? Bangun, Bocah!" cubitan menyakitkan terasa di pipi kanan.

Utakata membuka matanya malas. Melotot pada kakaknya dengan mata merah dan berseru, " Sakit! Dasar manusia semena- mena!"

" Bisa lihat tidak sekarang jam berapa? Hn? Matahari sudah di atas kepalamu. Aku bahkan sudah selesai menyapu, mengepel, dan membersihkan rumah ini sendirian, dau kau malas- malasan begini. Mau jadi apa kalau besar nanti!?" Naruto balas melotot. Garang. Tipikal calon ibu- ibu judes yang tidak suka dibantah setiap kali bertitah. Belum lagi lengan kemeja yang dilipat sampai siku. Itu jelas sudah dalam mode mengajak gulat sampai mati.

Padahal penampilannya luar biasa manis. Rambutnya yang digelung asal begitu dengan kemeja besar dan celana setengah paha ditambah wajah menggemaskan minta diterkam pasti mampu membuat banyak hati laki- laki manapun ketar ketir. Sungguh, kakak perempuannya itu joker berbulu batman. Untung dirinya tahu bahwa dibalik wajah malaikat itu bercokol seekor siluman rubah kelaparan.

" Dan kau ngiler di gulingku. Kuso! Cuci sampai bersih, sampai mengkilat. Sampai tujuh kali."

" Astaga. Galaknya," Utakata beranjak. Menggumam pelan, " Kalau aku jadi saudara angkatmu dan kita sepantaran sudah kupiting kepalamu dan kulempar ke bak mandi. Dasar Medusa."

" Kau bilang apa barusan?"

Utakata buru- buru menggeleng dan melesat keluar kamar untuk mengunci diri di kamar mandi.

" Tidak di cerita ini, tidak di cerita yang satu lagi, kenapa bocah itu selalu membuatku darah tinggi? Astaga. Aku bisa mengalami penuaan dini."

Naruto melempar kain lap ke atas lantai. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Kamarnya masih rapi. Tentu saja karena tak ada seorang pun yang menempatinya. Tapi debunya terlihat setebal kamus di meja belajarnya yang kusam. Heran saja, kenapa adik laki- lakinya itu betah dengan bau apek begini. Bukannya membersihkan kamar lebih dulu, pemuda itu justru langsung melompat ke atas ranjang begitu ia selesai mengganti seprei.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Rumah lamanya kotor sekali. Bahkan atap kamar nyaris penuh dengan sarang laba- laba. Gadis itu keluar kamar berniat mencari sapu. Meneruskan kegiatan bersih- bersih sebelum keluar untuk membeli bahan masak dan berkunjung ke rumah Uchiha.

Uchiha?

Tempat tinggal Itachi dan Sasuke?

Naruto mengulum bibirnya sebentar. Melirik kediaman sahabat lamanya yang kini terlihat lebih megah dengan pagar bercat cokelat muda yang nyaris mengelelingi rumahnya. Bangunannya saja terlihat lebih tinggi. Naruto sudah menebak- nebak bekerja sebagai apa Itachi sekarang. Kalau bukan jadi pengajar di sebuah sekolah laki- laki itu pasti bekerja di sebuah kantor ternama. Karena sahabatnya itu menginginkan pekerjaan semacam itu ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah.

Bukan seperti dirinya yang punya cita- cita jadi spiderman ketika masih SD, lalu ingin jadi gitaris sebuah band saat SMP yang lantas menyerah bagai pengecut begitu saja ketika jarinya tergores senar gitar saat belajar bersama Itachi, dan terakhir ia justru bermimpi jadi istri Sasuke yang ... yah, tidak lebih dari itu.

Naruto berdehem pelan. Menetralisir degup jantungnya yang tiba- tiba memompa dengan cepat luar biasa ketika wajah Sasuke telintas begitu saja di pikirannya. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan pipinya bersemu hanya dengan membayangkan jika dirinya akan bertemu pemuda itu lagi setelah sekian lama. Akan seperti apa Sasuke sekarang? Setampan apa dan ... bagaimana reaksinya nanti saat mereka bertemu?

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang. Gugup sekaligus cemas.

Bagaimana kalau Sasuke menolaknya?

Naruto menggigit bibirnya pelan. Jelas ia sudah berpikir matang sebelum kedatangannya kembali ke tempat ini. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri jika saja kehadirannya lagi- lagi hanya akan berbuah penolakan. Seperti dulu. Sasuke berhak menentukan pilihan, dan ia tidak bisa memaksa. Sebesar apapun perasaannya untuk pemuda itu.

" Kakak!" teriakan kencang dari kamar mandi.

Si pirang berdecak. " Apa!?"

" Kecoa! Ada kecoa! Eh, KAMPRET! JANGAN NAIK DI KAKIKU! GYA! JANGAN PERAWANI AKUUU!"

Sinting. Makan itu kecoa!

..  
..

 _" ...kak, celana dalamku ada kecoa nya~"_

 _" Jangan dilempar!"_

Mikoto menajamkan pendengarannya. Memastikan jika teriakan dan obrolan samar yang didengarnya sejak pagi itu memang berasal dari rumah di sebelahnya. Tidak. Pagi tadi suaranya tidak sekeras itu. Dan kali ini terdengar lebih jelas.

Wanita itu berjalan ke arah pintu. Menatap rumah mendiang tetangganya yang selama ini kosong. Lalu menanti kalau- kalau suara itu kembali terdengar. Namun hening yang didapatinya selama beberapa saat. Mikoto pikir ia pasti terlalu merindukan Naruto hingga berpikir jika gadis itu sudah kembali karena mendengar suara entah apa dari sana.

" Seseorang pasti menyetel TV dengan volume keras," bisiknya dan berniat kembali masuk.

" Bodohnya ak-"

 _" Berhenti berkeliaran begitu. Pakai bajumu, Utakata!"_

Mematung. Tanpa sadar nafasnya tercekat di tenggorkan.

Cepat. Mikoto berbalik dan beranjak menuruni teras rumahnya. Dengan langkah tergesa wanita itu menghampiri rumah Kakashi tanpa mengenakan alas kaki. Berharap ia akan menemukan putri kesayangannya di sana. Berharap gadis itu benar- benar ada di sana dan menyambutnya sebentar lagi.

Bibirnya terus merapalkan nama gadis pirang itu. Dengan mata berembun dan tubuh gemetar hebat karena rasa rindu, Mikoto meraih kenop pintu.

" Naruto?" serunya.

" Naruto? Naru- kau?" Mikoto mengernyit. Menatap tajam seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang mematung di dekat pintu tempatnya masuk. " Siapa kau?" tanyanya lagi. Terdengar lebih dingin dan tidak bersahabat.

Pemuda di depannya mengernyit bingung. Sedikit takut hingga ia hanya mampu membuang pandangannya cepat ke samping. Mencari- cari Naruto.

Mikoto berjalan masuk. Dengan wajah marah dan rasa kesal wanita itu menghampiri si pemuda asing.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah ini? Mau mencuri!?"

" E- eh? Mencuri? Tid-"

" Keluar dari rumah ini. Lancang sekali masuk-"

" Bibi? Bibi Mikoto?"

Terpekur. Begitu suara lain menyapa gendang telinganya, ia lekas menoleh untuk mencari pemiliknya. Mikoto memaku pandangannya pada seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi yang melongok dari balik pintu kamar. Gadis dengan surai pirang panjang yang selalu disisirnya ketika masih kecil.

Jelas dia langsung tahu jika gadis itu adalah Naruto. Wajah manis itu tidak banyak berubah. Terlihat lebih dewasa dan semakin cantik tanpa polesan make up. Bahkan rambutnya yang digelung berantakan membuat wanita itu gemas bukan main pada gadis di depannya.

" Naruto?" membisik dengan bibir bergetar.

Si gadis melempar cengiran lebar. Cepat- cepat menghampiri Mikoto dan meraih tubuh wanita itu dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Sarat dengan kerinduan.

" Kau datang."

" Aku kangen Bibi."

" Oh, anakku. Narutoku."

..

..

" Kau tidak mengerjakan PR mu, Uchiha?"

Shit. Lupa. Sumpah.

" Apa kau berpikir aku tidak akan menghukummu karena kau murid teladan?"

" Sen-"

" Keluar. Lari keliling lapangan 20 putaran," dingin. Tegas. Dan kelam. Bertolak belakang dengan penampilannya yang bagai mentari pagi, cerah sekaligus menyilaukan. Apalagi rambut panjangnya yang berwarna orange menyala. Sasuke gatal ingin menariknya usil.

" Uchiha! Kubilang keluar dari kelasku!"

Chk. Kyuubi- sensei menyebalkan.

..  
..

Mengutuk dalam hati. Pandangan Sasuke memburam saat merasakan perih di lututnya. Mau menangis tapi sudah besar. Kalau ada Itachi jelas aniki nya itu langsung mengatainya bayi besar. Tapi sumpah ini sakit sekali. Darahnya saja sampai meluber begini. Batu sialan. Kaki sialan. Semua gara- gara Kyuubi- sensei yang sama- sama sialan.

Mengedip beberapa kali, Sasuke membidik tajam si batu kurang ajar yang menjegal langkahnya. Menyerapah dan mengutuknya jadi batu karena sudah lancang melukai tubuhnya. Eh, kan sudah jadi batu, Sas?

" Sasuke? Kau baik- baik saja?" barangkali karena melihat seonggok manusia mengenaskan duduk sendirian di tengah lapangan sekolah dalam cuaca panas mampu menarik perhatian seorang guru lainnya. Sasuke menoleh, dan mendapati guru Olah Raganya mendekat dengan wajah cemas.

" Kau terluka?"

" Aku hanya tersandung, Shuukaku- sensei, tidak sakit," balas Sasuke cepat meski dalam hati misuh- misuh minta segera diobati sebelum lukanya infeksi dan menyebabkan ia harus diamputasi. Astaga, bahkan itu cuma lecet kecil, Sas.

Shuukaku mengangguk mengerti lantas meraih tubuh Sasuke dan membantunya berdiri.

" Ayo. Aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS. Mau digendong atau kau jal-"

" Jalan sendiri saja."

Kemudian berlalu. Tanpa ucapan terima kasih.

" Kau yakin tidak mau ditemani?" Shuukaku kembali bertanya. Memastikan kondisi muridnya baik- baik saja.

" Tidak perlu."

Ah, Curut memang adik laki- laki Itachi itu. Sudah sok ganteng, sombongnya amit- amit. Shuukaku membatin kesal.

Ia memang guru baru di sini. Dan dia tidak mengira akan bertemu lagi dengan bocah _copy_ an Itachi yang dulu pernah dilihatnya saat ia bertemu dengan Naruto di sebuah kios pasar. Dan bocah itu benar- benar menyebalkan.

..  
..

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu, dan gerbang mantan sekolahnya mulai terlihat sepi. Itachi yakin jika matanya belum melihat adik laki- lakinya itu keluar dari sana.

Sudah jadi kebiasaan jika sesekali ia akan menjemput adik semata wayangnya itu kalau sedang longgar. Dan kalau sedang ingin. Bukan apa- apa. Karena sering dikatai Shuukaku _tidak sayang adik_ Itachi jadi kesal sendiri. Bukannya tidak sayang, tapi Sasuke nya yang tidak mau disayang- sayang dengan dalih sudah merasa besar. Lagi pula, bagus- bagus saja sih kalau adiknya itu seperti Gaara yang manis penurut dan bicaranya sopan. Tapi ini Sasuke, adiknya itu produk _antimainstream_ yang doyan bicara ketus dan sering bertingkah menyebalkan. Makanya dia sampai punya keriput di usia semuda ini gara- gara mengurusi adik laki- lakinya itu.

Ah, kampret. Ini bukan keriput. Cuma garis lipatan yang menyerupai keriput. Itachi membatin dongkol.

Siang tadi Shuukaku menelfonnya agar ia menjemput Sasuke saat pulang karena bocah itu sedang terluka. Bilangnya sih Sasuke sampai mau menangis. Itachi jadi membatin memang apanya yang luka? Dulu waktu disunat saja Sasuke tidak menangis, cuma keluar air dari matanya. Sedikit. Karena sakit.

Bocah itu juga bertekad tidak mau disunat lagi, katanya kapok.

Dasar.

Tuk tuk.

Ketukan pelan di sisi helm membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat. Itachi dengan cepat meraih helm lainnya dengan tangan kanan dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

" Kau sakit apa sampai harus kujemput?"

Sasuke menoleh. " Siapa yang bilang? Temanmu itu?"

" Hn."

" Dasar mulut besar," makinya kurang ajar. Itachi hanya mendengus mendengar penuturan adiknya. " Aku cuma lecet di kaki. Bukan masalah serius."

Sang kakak melirik sebentar pada dua kaki si adik. Dan pandangannya berhenti pada satu lututnya yang dibalut kain kassa dan plester luka.

" Tapi katanya sudah mau menangis tuh," ledek Itachi seraya menarik satu sudut bibirnya usil. Menahan keseimbangan dengan dua kaki panjangnya saat Sasuke menaiki boncengan sepeda motor dengan beringas. Kesal.

" Matanya pasti blur. Sudah cepat pulang."

" Chk. Coba kau yang setir."

Sasuke melotot. " Kau mau aku dijewer mama?" Dan Itachi tergelak.

Ada kalanya adiknya ini justru mengingatkannya pada Naruto. Pada perasaan gadis itu untuk bocah di belakangnya. Sedih sih. Sedikit.  
Karena mau bagaimana pun Itachi jelas sangat menyayangi keduanya. Dan akan selalu begitu.

" Sasuke," panggilnya.

" Hn."

" Coba bilang sayang padaku."

" Aniki, aku ingin buang angin saja."

Lantas Itachi terpingkal tanpa suara.

..  
..

Mesin sepeda motor dimatikan. Itachi membiarkan adiknya menuruni sepeda sebelum menarik kunci kemudian turun dan menyusul langkah adiknya menuju teras. Pekikan samar terdengar dari dalam rumah.

" Lihat apa mama sampai seheboh itu?" gumamnya yang dibalas Sasuke dengan mengendikkan kedua bahunya sebagai gesture tidak mengerti.

" Aniki, ada tamu," pandangan Sasuke terpaku pada dua pasang sandal asing yang dengan lancang tergeletak pada salah satu anak tangga di teras rumahnya.

"Kurasa begitu. Ayo masuk."

" Hn."

Pintu ruang tamu terbuka dan tak seorangpun mereka jumpai di sana. Hanya saja suara seseorang semakin terdengar jelas.

Keduanya melangkah menuju asal suara demi membunuh rasa penasaran yang tak lagi mampu mereka tahan.

" ...aku bahkan tidak tahu bisa lari secepat itu, Bi. Tapi akhirnya aku bisa menangkapnya."

Mematung. Keduanya saling melempar pandang.

" Benarkah? Dan kau membawanya pulang?" suara sang mama memekik heboh.

" Tidak. Aku memberikannya pada temanku. Dia yang merawatnya," suara itu lagi.

Nafas Itachi tercekat di tenggorokan.

Tidak. Tidak.

" Harusnya kau bawa pulang. Kau bisa memberikannya pada Bibi, Sayang."

Jangan bilang kalau itu..

" Aku tidak tahu Bibi suka kucing. Akan aku carikan lain kali kalau begitu-"

Itachi melangkah cepat nyaris berlari, nafasnya tersengal dan ia tidak mampu memikirkan hal lain lagi selain ingin segera bertemu dengan seseorang yang kini tengah bersama mamanya di ruang keluarga. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpekur dalam keheningan dan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

 **Tbc**

 **Terima kasih banyak sudah bersedia mampir dan meninggalkan jejak. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Hai, Chi," seruan girang terdengar. Naruto beranjak dari sofa dengan cengiran lebar menyambut kedatangan sahabatnya, seolah ia bocah berusia lima yang baru saja melihat ayahnya pulang dengan oleh- oleh lollipop besar.

Sementara pemuda yang kini berdiri di dekat pintu masih terpaku, tenggelam dalam keterdiaman yang membuat Mikoto lantas menyunggingkan senyum geli. Namun tetap tak beranjak dari duduknya.

"Woaa, pakai jas sekarang. Rasanya baru kemarin aku melihatmu pakai kaos dan kolor batman di rumah, Chi. Sudah jadi orang penting ya sekarang?" Naruto menghampiri Itachi. Dengan senyum lebar dan mengulurkan sebuah genggaman untuk meninju main- main bahu sahabatnya sejak masih piyik itu.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja? Peluk sini. Tidak kangen ya padaku?" si pirang terkekeh melihat raut wajah lucu dari pemuda di depannya. Jarang- jarang Itachi bengong begini. Kan Naruto jadi gatal ingin menggaruk wajah bodohnya.

"Lihat wajahm-"

"Bodoh."

Senyum Naruto memudar, berganti raut kesal dan menggerutu pelan, "Apaan? Kalau tidak kangen ya bilang saja. Tidak perlu mengataiku bodoh. Dasar bodoh."

"Memang tidak," Itachi menarik satu sudut bibirnya. Cepat, kedua lengan kokohnya meraih tubuh ramping Naruto ke dalam pelukan erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di satu bahu milik gadis pirang yang dirindukannya setengah mati.

"Idiot. Pergi lagi sana! Kembali ke Suna!" desisnya membisik di telinga Naruto. Gemas. Sekaligus rindu. Ahh, kenapa memeluk Naruto selalu senyaman ini?

Gadis di pelukannya lantas tergelak. Geli dengan reaksi Itachi. Namun tawa tak reda dari mulutnya. Naruto senang ketika dia dirindukan sampai seperti ini oleh sahabatnya.

Hingga kemudian, diam- diam netranya memaku seorang pemuda yang berdiri jauh di belakang Itachi. Tengah menatap dirinya lama dengan pandangan yang tak bisa ia mengerti.

Naruto tertegun. Tiba- tiba jantungnya berdegup dengan lebih kencang seolah nyaris melompat dari tempatnya. Gadis itu terpekur, menatap seorang pemuda jangkung dengan balutan seragam SMA. Tidak sadar jika Itachi bahkan telah melepas pelukannya dan mengujarkan banyak tanya. Tak satu pun mampu ia dengar. Karena seluruh perhatiannya kini terpusat pada satu pemuda yang masih mematung di tengah ruang tamu.

"Sasuke?" Naruto membisik. Mengulum senyum tipis yang terlihat ragu- ragu.

Melangkah pelan untuk mengikis jarak demi menatap pemuda itu sepuas yang ia mau. Sasuke jelas terlihat jauh lebih tinggi dan tampan. Garis rahangnya semakin tegas dengan pandangan yang semakin tajam.

"Apa kabarmu, Sasuke?" Naruto melempar cengiran kecil. Begitu manis di hadapan Sasuke. Hingga pemuda itu hanya mampu termangu karena rasa gugup.

Sasuke terpaku dalam diam. Netranya menatap lekat paras ayu dari gadis di depannya. Memeta wajah cantiknya yang semakin terlihat dewasa. Sasuke bersumpah ia mendengar degup jantungnya yang menggila. Dan pemuda itu tiba- tiba bersemu begitu menyadari tingkah memalukannya saat mendengar Naruto terkekeh pelan karena melihat reaksinya. Menunduk semakin dalam untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sementara Itachi hanya mampu melongo, takjub dengan reaksi sang adik yang begitu lucu. Pemuda itu mengirimkan seulas senyum geli. Adiknya terlihat benar- benar menggemaskan. Bagaimana bisa adiknya bertingkah begitu? Bahkan Itachi sampai lupa jika ia tengah cemburu.

Entahlah.

Itachi menyadari jika dirinya menyukai Naruto. Pun ketika ia kesal saat tahu sahabatnya itu selalu memikirkan adik laki- lakinya yang cuek bukan kepalang, ia tahu. Hanya saja saat melihat mereka berdua berdiri bersama dengan senyum merekah dari si pirang dan salah tingkahnya Sasuke yang begitu lucu entah kenapa membuat perasaannya menghangat. Dan itu membuat perasaannya menjadi jauh lebih baik.

"Jadi dia, ya? Sasuke itu?" bisikan pelan dari samping membuatnya tersentak pelan. Seorang pemuda asing bertubuh jangkung menatap ke depan dengan wajah serius.

Siapa?

..

..

..

Temu perdana setelah lima tahun kepergiannya benar- benar terasa luar biasa.  
Naruto bahkan tidak mengira ia akan disambut sehangat ini oleh keluarga Itachi. Terlebih Bibi Mikoto. Dulu saat kepergiannya ke Suna ia ingat tidak berpamitan pada wanita yang ikut andil merawatnya sedari kecil itu. Jelas Mikoto berperan serta menjadi saksi pertumbuhannya dan selalu memastikan ada cukup vitamin dan protein masuk ke tubuhnya yang kurus kering kerempeng.

Ia pikir Mikoto pasti kecewa dengan keputusannya yang pergi diam- diam tanpa pamit. Tapi sepertinya wanita itu tidak melakukannya. Mikoto pastilah menghargai keputusannya untuk ikut dengan sang nenek meski tanpa pamit sekalipun. Bahkan tadi Mikoto lah yang menyambut kedatangannya dengan luar biasa heboh. Dan langsung mengutus Itachi untuk membeli kue- kue manis di toko terdekat hanya untuk dirinya, mengajak makan siang dan malam bersama, lalu mengupaskan apel dan peer. Kan Naruto jadi tidak enak perasaan, meski dalam hati girang bukan main.

"Ah, mamamu berlebihan sekali. Aku kan jadi kekenyangan, Chi," Naruto mencebil. Menepuk perut ratanya dengan tidak tahu malu setelah mendudukkan diri di sebelah Itachi.

Sulung Uchiha menoleh. Melirik malas dan mendecih pelan lalu membalas. "Bilang saja kau senang. Biasanya juga begitu. Makan mu kan banyak. Tidak usah sok merasa tidak enak padahal dalam hati jingkrak- jingkrak."

Naruto mendelik. "Bicaramu. Kau sama saja. Porsi makanmu bahkan dua kali lipat jatah makanku. Menyebalkan," dengusnya kesal yang lantas dibalas Itachi dengan memutar kedua bola mata bosan.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pemuda yang duduk manis di depan Televisi. "Kau nemu adik di mana? Kau tadi bilang dia adikmu, kalau aku tidak salah dengar," ujar Itachi pelan sembari menunjuk Utakata dengan ujung dagunya.

"Aku menemukannya di rumah nenekku."

"Beruntung sekali kau. Dia manis-"

"Jangan dipacari."

"Tidak, Bodoh," Itachi mendelik garang. "Memangnya aku ini apa?" Sementara Naruto lantas mengacungkan satu jempolnya main- main dengan wajah serius. "Baguslah."

Ah, Sialan memang Naruto itu. Minta diuyel. Sayangnya mereka sudah besar. Masa mau sembarangan pegang- pegang begitu? Kan tidak lucu kalau dikira pacaran. Eh? Memang ada hubungannya?

Terserah. Ya pokoknya begitu lah.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang.  
Gadis itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Utakata yang tengah berusaha mengunyah pop corn dengan mulutnya yang penuh terisi, bahkan sebagian nyaris melompat keluar. Sesekali bocah itu tergelak ribut karena ulah satu tokoh kartun yang sedang dilihatnya. Memang, tubuhnya saja yang bongsor tapi kelakuan seperti bocah TK.

"Dia dibuang keluarganya. Ditinggalkan begitu saja di daerah tempatku tinggal. Dia bocah malang yang kebetulan ditemukan nenek sedang menangis sendirian dengan menyedihkan di dekat rumahnya. Dia lebih muda setahun dari Sasuke. Oh, tolong jangan katakan pada Utakata kalau aku sudah memberi tahumu, Chi." Naruto menoleh. Dan pemuda di sebelahnya mengangguk mengerti. Menatap Utakata beberapa saat kemudian menggumam, "Kasihan sekali. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya ketika tahu ia ditinggalkan-"

"Jangan dibayangkan, Chi. Aku jelas tahu kau amatir urusan perasaan. Kau kan buta perasaan. Makanya terus- terusan jomblo sampai sekarang."

Itachi mengatupkan mulutnya. Rapat.

Asem.

Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas kasar sebelum melempar lirikan tajam untuk sahabatnya. " Bilang saja kau tidak mau membicarakannya- Utakata. Tidak perlu menonjokku dengan kalimat menyakitkan begitu," tukasnya. Dan dibalas Naruto dengan "Heheee.. itu tahu," seraya menarik dua sudut bibirnya membentuk cengiran lebar.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu selama aku pergi, Chi?" tanyanya semangat. "Kau pasti jadi tidak doyan makan kan? Susah tidur, susah makan, susah nasib, lalu apalagi, Chi?"

Itachi mendengus. "Hidupku jadi lebih tenang dan menyenangkan. Karena tidak ada manusia pirang idiot yang mengekoriku kemanapun aku pergi."

"Ah, sialan benar."

Dan keduanya tergelak dengan begitu ribut.

"Ngomong- ngomong, sebenarnya aku sempat mencarimu keliling suna. Waktu liburan panjang saat kuliah."

"Keliling Suna?" Naruto mengernyit. "Benarkah?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Hn. Keliling Suna," _Pas di mimpi._ Lanjutnya membatin.

"Kenapa aku tidak percaya ya?" Naruto menggumam pelan.

"Lalu? Ketemu tidak, Chi?" tanyanya lugu. Mengerjap polos.

"Tentu saja tidak, Bodoh. Memangnya kau merasa pernah bertemu denganku?"

"Tidak sih," nyengir lebar. "Memangnya serius kau mencariku?" Naruto menatap lurus pada Itachi dan pemuda itu menggeleng usil. "Ah, kampret."

Itachi mendengus. "Jangan mengumpat. Ada adikku."

Naruto mendecih malas. "Bodo." Dan Itachi tergelak.

"Lalu, bagaimana kabarmu sendiri, Naruto?"

Si pirang menoleh. Mengerjap lucu lantas menjawab, "Aku? Tentu saja masih jomblo, Chi. Memangnya kau tidak lihat statusku di facebook?"

"Eh? Kau punya facebook?"

"Tidak."

Hmmm..

Lama- lama Itachi kan jadi ingin menenggelamkan Naruto ke empang terdekat. Untung sayang, eh, sayangnya yang disayang udah sayang orang lain.

"Di mana, Sasuke, Chi?"

Nah kan. Itachi mengulaskan senyum kecil di bibir.

"Di teras samping rumah. Sana temani," balasnya. "Oke," Naruto menyahut pelan kemudian berdiri dan berlalu.

Meninggalkan Itachi yang menatap punggungnya hingga menghilang di balik pintu.

..

..

..

"Kenapa di sini sendirian?"

Tersentak pelan. Sasuke menegakkan punggung sebelum menoleh ke balik bahunya dan mendapati Naruto berdiri di dekat pintu dengan dua cangkir sesuatu di tangannya.

"Itachi bilang kau di sini. Apa aku mengganggu?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menggeleng tanpa suara. Naruto tersenyum lega saat bocah SMA itu tak menunjukkan penolakan, gadis itu kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk bersila di sisi Sasuke.

Pemuda itu masih diam, bahkan ketika Naruto menyerahkan satu cangkir cokelat padanya sambil berkata, "Minum. Sebelum dingin."

Kemudian hening. Naruto melempar tatapannya ke depan. Memilih untuk lebih dulu menyingkirkan perasaan canggung karena Sasuke terus mendiamkannya. Tapi dia tidak bodoh untuk tahu jika adik laki- laki Itachi ini sempat beberapa kali terlihat gugup ketika berdekatan dengannya.

"Aku belum melihat Sakura seharian ini. Bagaimana kabarnya?" si pirang kembali bersuara. Mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke. Berpikir jika saja nama gadis merah jambu itu mampu mengawali sebuah obrolan kecil di antara mereka.

"Sakura ikut asrama."

Nah.

Tersenyum kecil.

Menepis perasaan perih ketika menyadari Sasuke baru mau membalas ucapannya saat ia menyebut nama Sakura. Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa rasanya masih sama meski telah lewat bertahun- tahun?

" Dia di sekolah khusus perempuan. Aku juga tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Jarang," lanjut Sasuke. Mencoba bersikap seperti kakak laki- lakinya yang cerewet saat berhadapan dengan gadis pirang ini. Sasuke ingin _sedekat_ itu.

"...oh. Begitu, ya."

"Hn." ...Kemudian pikirannya buntu saat dirinya merasa tak mampu melontarkan kalimat atau pertanyaan apapun setelahnya. Sasuke merasa begitu payah dan tidak becus untuk urusan seperti ini bahkan di usianya yang semakin dewasa.

Terdengar Naruto mendengus pelan. Gadis itu menjilat bibirnya sebentar seraya berpikir. Sungguh, membuka obrolan dengan Sasuke yang sekarang terasa begitu sulit. Ada apa pula dengan pria ini? Ia merasa, Sasuke sedikit berbeda. Tak lagi bicara ketus dan meliriknya tajam seperti dulu ketika mereka masih bocah.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Suke? Kau ikut ekstra apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng. " Aku tidak ikut ekstra apapun."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Sasuke diam. Bukan untuk mengabaikan, tapi berpikir sejenak. "Aku malas," jawabnya. Dan Naruto lantas terkekeh dengan suara renyah.

"Kebiasaan. Malas dipelihara," cibirnya yang menuai dengusan pelan dari pemuda di sebelahnya.

Sasuke menarik nafas. Memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir cepat tentang kalimat apa yang harus ia ucapkan untuk menyingkirkan kecanggungan di antara mereka. Ia tidak terbiasa mengobrol akrab dengan orang lain termasuk Sakura atau teman- temannya di sekolah, ia hanya terbiasa berbicara dengan nyaman saat bersama Itachi dan kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke cukup menyesalkan dirinya tidak mampu bersosialisasi dengan baik. Itulah kenapa ia begitu takut dan cemas saat ini. Ia tak ingin perkataannya menyinggung perasaan si pirang seperti saat- saat lalu dan membuat gadis ini cepat- cepat mengakhiri obrolan pertama mereka setelah sekian tahun.

Ia sudah kesal sedari tadi karena terus melihat sang kakak memonopoli Naruto seorang diri karena itu ia memutuskan untuk duduk di luar dan berharap gadis itu akan menghampirinya juga. Lagi pula kakaknya itu seperti tidak tahu saja kalau ia sudah kangen setengah mampus pada gadis ini meski ia tak mengatakannya.

Dan lagi, siapa laki- laki tinggi yang dibawa Naruto itu?

Eh?

Tunggu.

Membatin apa dia barusan. Sasuke tersipu oleh pemikirannya sendiri.

Bocah SMA itu menggeleng pelan. Tidak mengerti kenapa ia jadi memikirkan itu. Rasanya dulu ia baik- baik saja saat melihat kedekatan sang kakak dengan tetangga pirangnya ini. Kecuali rasa kesal yang kadang menyerang ketika melihat Naruto sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Itachi untuk bermain game di dalam kamar.

Pemuda itu menarik nafas panjang. Menjernihkan pikiran.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Naruto menoleh dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Apanya?"

Si bocah menarik satu sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Malas?"

Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya. Mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit pada si bocah yang terkesiap pelan karena jarak yang mulai terkikis.

"Siapa bilang? Boleh kok. Tapi jangan sering- sering, ya?" balasnya cepat disertai cengiran usil yang diam- diam kembali menyentak jantung Sasuke untuk bekerja lebih cepat. Reaksinya berlebihan sekali sih.

Sasuke mengerjap sejenak. Menunduk salah tingkah untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas. Diam- diam menyerapah pada dirinya sendiri yang bersikap malu- malu idiot seperti bocah ingusan yang tengah kasmaran. Hell, dia tidak begini dulu.

Naruto menarik tubuhnya menjauh sembari menderaikan tawa geli.

"Bagaimana kakimu?" tanyanya. Matanya melirik plester luka yang menempel di lutut bungsu Uchiha.

"Sudah lebih baik? Coba kulih-"

"Tidak perlu. Ini sudah sembuh. Aku tinggal melepas plesternya besok," Sasuke menutupi lukanya cepat dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar. Menghalau jemari gadis itu kalau- kalau usil menarik plesternya terbuka meski ia yakin Naruto tak akan berani melakukan itu jika bersamanya.

Naruto melongo sebentar lantas tersenyum kecil, "Syukurlah. Aku selalu cemas kalau kau sakit begini. Kau ingat? Waktu kecil kau selalu menangis saat sedang sakit. Kau juga lebih sering minta gendong padaku dari pada Itachi. Lucu sekali."

"Itu bukan aku," sahut Sasuke cepat dengan kening berkerut.

"Eh? Benarkah? Lalu siapa?" Naruto melempar tatapan jenaka pada Sasuke yang kemudian mengendikkan bahu membalas candaannya.

"Dan siapa yang duduk di sebelahku sekarang?"

"Orang ganteng."

Si pirang mencebil sebentar lalu kembali tergelak.

"Dasar. Siapa yang bilang?"

"Kau sering bilang begitu dulu."

"Eh? Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak ingat?"

Bola mata Sasuke berotasi malas. Tapi setelahnya ia mengulas senyum kecil. Manis sekali.

"Wah, Sasuke tersenyum padaku. Chi, lihat, Chi," godanya.

"Apa sih?" dengus malu sasuke yang dibalas gelak tawa si pirang yang terdengar begitu ribut.

Rasa- rasanya baru sekarang ia bisa tertawa selepas ini saat bersama Sasuke. Pria dinginnya kini juga sepertinya telah banyak berubah. Naruto sungguh merasa luar biasa senang.

"Sasuke," panggilnya pelan.

Pemuda itu menoleh. "Ya?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Hening.

Saling menatap.

Dan menit berikutnya Naruto telah tenggelam dalam sebuah dekapan hangat.

..

..

..

"Pulang?"

Utakata menoleh dengan mata nyaris terpejam saat merasakan seseorang duduk di sisinya dan mengusap kepalanya pelan. Sementara di depannya Televisi masih menyala dan menayangkan entah apa dengan suara yang terdengar ribut.

"Wah, sudah merah begini matamu. Pulang sekarang, yuk," Naruto terkekeh pelan.

Utakata menggerung pelan sebelum mengucek matanya dengan tangan terkepal. Menarik badannya untuk duduk tegak dan melenguh kecil saat merasakan nyeri pinggang karena terlalu lama duduk bersandar pada kaki sofa.

"Sudah temu kangennya?"

"Sudah donk."

"Iya deh. Sampai aku dilupakan," dengus si bocah SMA. Kekehan pelan terdengar dari arah lain, dan ia melengos malu saat mendapati Itachi menatapnya geli.

"Cepat pulang lalu tidur, ini sudah nyaris tengah malam. Maaf karena kami mengobrol terlalu lama," ujar laki- laki itu.

Utakata mengangguk, menggumamkan balasan " tidak masalah," dengan suara yang nyaris seperti dengungan lebah dan membiarkan sang kakak yang kemudoan menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

"Dasar bayi besar," kekeh Naruto sebelum melayangkan sentilan pelan di keningnya. " Kalau begini aku jadi berpikir, siluman mana yang berani memasuki bocah manis ini sampai jadi bandel _begitu,"_ godanya seraya mengingat kelakuan menyebalkan si bocah yang sering membuatnya sakit kepala dan lantas menuai decakan kesal dari saudara angkatnya.

"Ayo pulang."

"Iya, iya. Tidak perlu merengek seperti bocah begitu-"

"Chk."

..

..

..

..

"Jadi, bagaimana, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh pada Itachi yang bersandar pada kusen pintu kamarnya.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Itachi mencebil. " Kau memang diam saja. Tapi wajahmu cerah luar biasa. Senang sekali ya bertemu Naruto lagi?"

Mendecih. Sasuke membalas, "Seperti Aniki tidak saja."

Sang kakak terkekeh pelan.

"Memang boleh aku kangen Naruto?"

"Kenapa memang?"

"Umm, kenapa, ya?" Itachi menyentuhkan ujung telunjuknya pada pipi kanan seolah tengah berpikir keras. " Kupikir kalian sudah jadian karena tadi aku melihat kalian berpelukan. Hehe-"

"Kau mengintip!?"

"Eh? Bukan. Aku cuma kebetulan lihat."

Sasuke melengos malu. Meraih selimutnya dan menarik dengan sentakan kuat hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Dan di pintu, Itachi tergelak. Lega luar biasa.

'Ya. Begini lebih baik.'

..

..

..

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu yang baru saja tertutup. Mengabaikan Utakata yang berseru memanggilnya untuk mengambilkan celana ganti dari kamar mandi. Bocah itu langsung melesat ke sana begitu selesai menggumam tentang _pipis_ dan _tidak tahan lagi._

Bayangan ketika Sasuke yang tiba- tiba meraihnya dalam pelukan erat beberapa saat lalu sungguh menyita pikirannya.

Hangat tubuh Sasuke bahkan masih terasa. Begitu pun aromanya yang menguar kuat dan menempel pada pakaiannya. Naruto mengulum senyum kecil, wajahnya memanas dan ia merasa lucu karena bisa- bisanya tersipu begini hanya karena mengingat pria itu.

Tapi ...

Gadis itu mendongak. Menatap adiknya yang datang dan memandang penuh kecemasan.

"Kau baik?" bisiknya.

Naruto meringis kecil. Menunduk hanya untuk melepas hembusan nafas kasar.

"Aku merasa jahat."

"Kau menyesal datang ke sini?"

"Ya. Sangat."

 **Tbc**

 _ini cerita memang gajelas bgt duhh.._

 _Terima kasih sudah mampir .. ;)_

 _Dan terima kasih bnyak sudah meluangkan waktu meninggalkan jejak untuk cerita receh ini. Hehe.._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Melenguh pelan. Sasuke mengerjap lantas mengerutkan hidung dengan mata terpejam kuat begitu cahaya terang menusuk indra penglihatannya. Perih. Dan kepalanya terasa pening bukan main.

Menyibak selimut yang menutupi leher dan menggaruk tenguknya yang gatal dengan jemari kokohnya. Sasuke mendengus kasar, berniat melanjutkan tidurnya barang lima menit.

"Bangun, Pemalas."

Ung?

Itu jelas bukan suara mamanya. Apalagi Itachi. Biasanya sang kakak akan mengguncang bahunya supaya ia bangun dan bukannya menyibak gorden jendela kamar lalu membiarkan cahaya matahari pagi yang menyebalkan menerpa wajahnya begini.

Melirik ke asal suara dengan netra yang sedikit memburam karena kesadaran yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Sasuke berusaha mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke balik bahunya yang terbalut hoodie kusut.

"Cepat bangun. Lalu mandi," ajakan halus yang disertai cengiran kecil menyentak ribuan kupu- kupu yang terasa menggelitik di perut Sasuke, pria muda itu mengulum bibirnya kikuk. Setengah malu, tapi juga senang bukan main mendapati _seseorang_ menatapnya dengan dagu bersandar di atas kasurnya.

Berbalik cepat. Merubah posisi tidurnya untuk menghadap si manusia pirang yang duduk bersila di lantai sisi ranjang.

"Sudah siang. Cepat mandi lalu sarapan," cubitan gemas mendarat di satu pipi. Kurang ajar tapi sayangnya Sasuke suka. Bocah SMA itu lantas menggerung pelan sebelum kemudian meraih tangan di depannya dalam genggaman lembut dan menarik pemiliknya agar duduk di atas ranjang. Mengabaikan respon manusia di hadapannya yang terkesiap pelan berkat ulahnya.

"Malas."

Naruto terkekeh mendengar gumaman si bocah dengan suara sengaunya yang terdengar begitu berat. Sasuke langsung beringsut menduselkan kepalanya tanpa sungkan di atas pangkuan Naruto begitu gadis itu duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bengkak dan berminyak- efek bangun tidur.

Tersentak pelan karena ulah tiba- tiba dari Sasuke, Naruto memilih mengabaikan perasaan aneh dalam hatinya dan membalas, " Malas terus. Mau jadi apa nanti?" seraya mengusap sisi kepala adik laki- laki Itachi yang kelakuannya berbalik luar biasa manja setelah obrolan semalam. Jadi gemas sendiri. Bahkan status mereka belum jelas pacar atau bukan.

"Suamimu."

Hening.

Hening.

Hingga Naruto merasakan wajahnya memanas berikut Sasuke yang mengerang kecil karena malu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Mulutmu. Kerja juga belum. Sekolah yang benar dulu. Sana mandi!"

"Tidak mau."

"Apa tidak mau?"

"Masih mengantuk. Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam," balas Sasuke yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut Naruto. Jemarinya memilin usil ujung sweater si pirang di bagian belakang.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" si pirang mengernyit.

"Hn."

"Kenapa memang?"

"Ingat kau. Jantungku berisik."

"...eh?"

"Hn."

Naruto mengerjap. Aneh. Sumpah. Makan apa Sasuke semalam? Kenapa jadi begini? Naruto tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Beruntungnya tidak.

..

..

..

Itachi memutar bola mata bosan. Menggulirkan manik kelamnya dan melihat pada pemuda bersurai cokelat yang sibuk mengupas pisang ke limanya pagi ini. Diam- diam merasa gemas dengan kelakuan bocah tiang listrik yang gemar makan apa saja itu. Sejak tahu Naruto pulang, mamanya memang bersikeras meminta Naruto untuk menginap di rumah Uchiha saja tapi gadis kesayangannya itu menolak dan datang di pagi buta untuk membantu mamanya memasak dan membangunkan Sasuke sebagai gantinya.

"Utakata, kau tidak boleh mencontohnya, mengerti?" ujarnya mewanti- wanti.

Si pemilik nama mengerling pada sulung Uchiha, menatap Sasuke sejenak, dan mengangguk polos. " Oke." Lalu kembali sibuk dengan pisangnya. Serius sekali.

Sasuke mendelik tidak suka. "Cuma bolos sehari memang tidak boleh?" erangnya protes.

 _Aku kan mau main sama Naruto._

Sang mama dari arah dapur menggeleng pelan. Suaminya telah berangkat ke kantor dari pagi buta dan jelas tidak ada yang membantunya melerai kalau- kalau kedua putranya bertengkar begini.

"Boleh kok. Guruku di Suna juga sering bolos," balas Utakata sembari mengunyah pisang di mulutnya dengan pipi menggembung. Dan sentilan kejam mendarat di keningnya sedetik kemudian.

"Sakit tahu! Dasar semena- mena!" melotot pada sang kakak perempuan yang balas melotot memperingati. Utakata merengut. Nyalinya menciut.

"Jangan menambah masalah."

"Iya, iya. Galaknya. Untung bukan jodohku," menggerutu pelan. Duhh, mulutnya. Utakata melipir cepat kala Naruto nyaris menarik telinganya dengan raut kesal. Dalam hati tertawa puas.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Kakiku masih sakit. Aku tidak bisa berjalan ke kantin kalau lapar saat istirahat siang nanti," dalihnya yang disambut cebilan lucu dari bibir sang kakak.

"Membual. Kau tadi berjalan ke sini juga pakai kaki. Mau kumintakan Shuukaku buat menjemputmu?"

Sasuke diam. Kesal setengah mampus. Memaki dalam hati untuk sang kakak yang bersikeras memaksanya masuk sekolah. Memang kenapa kalau bolos sesekali? Masalah, begitu?

Jelas masalah untuk Itachi yang memang punya niat terselubung untuk mengerjai sang adik kesayangan yang kalau ngambek bisa menggetarkan kedua bibirnya- tertawa. Itachi mana rela membiarkan Sasuke begitu saja mendapatkan si pirang, pokoknya harus ada ujian dan perjuangan. Namanya juga jalan kehidupan, paman Kakashi saja sering tersesat di _sana._ Pikirnya kejam.

Duhh kan, jadi ingat Kakashi.

"Sasuke, jangan membolos, oke? Akan kubuatkan bekal untuk makan siangmu di sekolah, jadi kau tidak perlu berjalan ke kantin," Naruto memang malaikat. Malaikatnya Sasuke. Itachi mencebik. Kalau sudah urusan Sasuke pasti langsung begini. Ibaratnya kalau maju ke medan perang, Naruto rela maju ke garis depan demi melindungi Sasuke.

"Kau juga mau kan, Chi?"

Itachi mengerjap sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"Cepat ganti baju, Suke. Kupastikan Itachi akan mengantarmu sampai depan kelas,"Naruto berusaha membujuk dan lantas dihadiahi rengutan kesal yang terlampau menggemaskan dari si bungsu Uchiha. Lupa umur.

"Hn."

Pemuda itu hanya menggumam pelan sebagai balasan kemudian berbalik kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

Itachi membeo.

"Kerasukan apa adikku? Kau apakan dia, Naruto? Menurut sekali."

"Mana tahu, Chi. Kelakuannya jadi begitu sejak bangun tidur tadi. Kau yakin dia bukan orang lain yang menyamar jadi Sasuke?" Naruto menoleh.

"Kenapa memang?"

Naruto mengerutkan kening serius. Mendekat pada Itachi dan membisik dengan mata menyipit, "Dia peluk- peluk, Chi, bahkan menduselkan wajah gantengnya di pangkuanku. Aku kan kaget. Untung cuma sebentar, kalau terlalu lama bisa megap- megap jantungku, Chi. Mati di tempat aku. Aku sempat curiga, jangan- jangan dia Sasuke KW yang mengaku- ngaku jadi adikmu setelah menyekap Sasuke yang asli di suatu tempat. Karena sumpah, aku tidak pakai santet apapun padanya. Sumpah, Chi."

"Mulutmu. Dasar Idiot."

Bola mata Itachi berotasi malas. Dalam hati meringis kecil kala mendengar penuturan si pirang tentang kedekatan mereka berdua yang telah sampai pada tahap peluk- pelukan dan tiduran di pangkuan.

Aku kapan? Membatin dongkol.

Sabar, cepat cari jodoh sana, Chi.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang. "Bukannya kau malah senang dia jadi menempel padamu?"

"Iya sih." Naruto meringis kecil.

Itachi mendengus geli. Mengulurkan jemarinya untuk menyentil gemas kening si pirang yang cepat- cepat menghindar dan menjulurkan lidah dengan pandangan mengejek padanya kemudian menyusul sang mama di dapur. Berniat menyiapkan bekal untuk kakak adik uchiha.

Pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Mengulum senyum kecil kala mengingat tingkah adiknya yang tanpa ia sadari telah banyak berubah.

Itachi bahkan merasa begitu lucu melihat kelakuan sang adik yang tadi tiba- tiba memutuskan untuk membolos hanya karena kehadiran Naruto yang dulu bahkan tak diliriknya sedikitpun. Memastikan bahwa gadis itu tetap berada dalam jangkauannya dan tak lagi meninggalkan mereka seperti dulu. Bilangnya sih, karena lututnya masih sakit tapi ia tahu adiknya cuma melontarkan bualan tidak mutu untuk menutupi keengganannya meninggalkan si pirang di rumah.

Itachi tak tahu Sasuke bisa seposesif ini. Dirinya yang jauh lebih dekat dengan Naruto saja tak bisa terang- terangan menunjukkannya.

"Tachi- nii," suara pemuda lain membuyarkan lamunannya. Pemuda Uchiha itu melirik sebentar pada Naruto yang datang dengan dua kotak bekal di tangan dan sibuk mencari kantong plastik di lemari, lalu menoleh pada Utakata.

"Ada apa, Utakata?" tanyanya lembut dengan senyum kebapakan.

Si bocah beringsut mendekat. Malu- malu. Naruto mengerling waspada.

"Pisangnya enak. Rasa _banana_. Boleh lagi tidak, Tachi- nii?"

"Utakata. Kau sudah habis lima." -Naruto melirik tajam.

"Chk."

Itachi tergelak. Sementara Mikoto terkekeh geli melihat tingkah mereka.

..

..

..

"Bibi, sedang membuat apa?"

Mikoto yang tengah duduk di atas kursi makan menoleh. Lantas tersenyum lembut saat melihat Naruto yang baru saja mengantar kepergian kedua putranya berdiri di belakangnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Sementara kedua tangannya tak berhenti meremas adonan dan membentuknya menjadi bulatan- bulatan pipih dan meletakkan tiga sampai lima choco chips di atasnya.

"Cookies cokelat. Mau bantu?"

"Boleh?" Naruto mengerjap antusias membuat Mikoto langsung terkekeh pelan melihat reaksinya.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kemari, duduk di sampingku."

Naruto menurut. Menarik kursi dan segera duduk setelah menyempatkan diri menghampiri keran cuci piring untuk membasuh kedua tangannya.

"Di mana adikmu?"

"Utakata? Dia sedang membersihkan gudang belakang. Aku bilang kalau aku punya sepeda di gudang dan dia langsung ke sana," jelasnya.

Mikoto tersenyum. "Dia anak yang bersemangat. Lucu sekali," ujarnya.

"Iya. Aku juga berpikir demikian, Bibi. Sayangnya keluarganya sendiri tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa seorang ayah tega melakukannya pada anak kandungnya sendiri."

"Bibi turut prihatin, Sayang. Dia memang anak yang baik bahkan selalu bersikap sopan pada Bibi dan paman. Tapi kau juga harus tahu, Naruto, bahwa tidak semua orang bisa menerima kehadiran seseorang lainnya. Mungkin memang keluarga lama Utakata memiliki masalah yang membuat mereka sampai hati melakukannya."

"Itu kejam menurutku, Bi. Mereka tidak punya hati."

"Bibi tahu. Setidaknya sekarang adikmu punya keluarga baru yang jauh lebih baik dari keluarga lamanya."

Naruto tersenyum, mengangguk setuju.

Mikoto tersenyum. "Aku senang kau datang, Sayang."

"Aku juga senang datang kemari, Bibi. Aku kangen sekali dengan suasana Konoha."

"Jadi, kau akan tinggal di sini atau kembali ke Suna? Bagaimana kalau tinggal di sini saja, Sayang? Sepertinya kedua putraku menginginkannya juga," Mikoto melirik usil.

Naruto diam. Tersenyum kikuk. "Aku...belum memutuskan, Bibi. Oh, ini diletakkan di mana?" tanyanya begitu melihat loyang di atas meja telah penuh.

"Sebentar Bibi ambilkan," Mikoto beranjak meraih loyang baru dari atas rak piring tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

Seolah tahu bahwa Naruto enggan membicarakannya.

..

..

Naruto tahu Sasuke telah banyak berubah. Bocah itu tak lagi menutup diri dan bersikap dingin padanya. Ia tidak mengira sama sekali bahwa pemuda yang dicintainya itu akan menerima kedatangannya sehangat ini. Sebelum ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha ia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima penolakan dari adik sahabatnya itu. Tapi kenyataannya Sasuke sama sekali tak menunjukkan penolakan dan malah memberikan banyak reaksi tak terduga yang membuat jantungnya ketar ketir sendiri.

Naruto lagi- lagi dibuat jatuh cinta entah ke berapa ratus kali pada bungsu Uchiha itu. Pemuda yang dulu mengabaikannya, membuat perasaannya melambung hanya dengan melihat senyum samar yang terulas angkuh di bibir merahnya lalu menjatuhkannya dengan begitu menyakitkan dengan sikap dingin dan kata- kata tak berperasaan. Terus begitu namun tak cukup mampu membuatnya berhenti mencintai pemuda itu.

Dirinya tidak akan bohong kalau ia cukup senang dengan perubahan Sasuke. Dilihat dari respon pemuda itu jelas Naruto jadi merasa ada setitik harapan jika perasaannya terbalas. Cintanya pada bocah itu tak lagi bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Meski begitu, jauh di relung hatinya, Naruto merasa bersalah dan ia tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan sakit saat mengingat bahwa tak seharusnya dirinya masih memiliki perasaan ini pada Sasuke. Ia tentu tidak lupa apa tujuannya datang kembali ke Konoha. Dan mau tidak mau ia harus segera menyelesaikan urusannya di kota kelahirannya ini. Lalu kembali lagi ke Suna.

Jadi sore itu Naruto memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sasuke saat pemuda itu tengah mencabuti rumput di samping rumahnya.

"Jalan- jalan?" Sasuke mengernyit. Dengan satu tangan yang masih menggenggam erat rerumputan yang berhasil dicabutnya beberapa detik lalu.

"Hm," Naruto mengangguk, "Temani aku. Bagaimana?" lanjutnya. Berjongkok di hadapan Sasuke.

Si pemuda tampak terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak dengan Aniki?"

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkannya. Kau tidak mau?"

Sasuke tanpa sadar mendelik kesal. _Tentu saja aku mau_ , batinnya.

"Ke mana?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Ke mana saja. Besok aku mintakan ijin pada Bibi, lagi pula besok hari libur-"

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan mengatakannya sendiri pada mama."

Dan Naruto tersenyum lega.

"Jadi-"

"Ya?"

"Sekarang sudah rajin, ya? Mau mencabuti rumput. Dulu mana mau," ledek Naruto yang diakhiri kekehan ringan begitu Sasuke merengut samar.

"Jangan ngambek. Nanti keriputan loh, seperti Itachi-"

"Aku dengar. Shit!" seru Itachi dari teras samping. Dan Naruto sukses tergelak.

.  
.

 **Tbc**

 **Cerita Tambahan..**

Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari- cari sosok sang adik yang lenyap begitu cepat di dalam gedung sekolah. Wajar sih, Sasuke punya kaki yang panjang dan jalannya juga cepat. Apalagi kalau sedang mode ngambek. Turun sepeda langsung melesat, tanpa pamit tanpa salaman bahkan cium pipi. Eww. Maunya kan tadi membolos. Tapi Naruto memaksanya masuk sekolah.

Menggumamkan nama sang adik. Itachi masih mencari- cari sosok tinggi tegap adiknya yang tak mampu ia temukan sepanjang matanya melihat. Kakinya terus bergerak, menyusuri koridor mantan sekolahnya dulu ketika SMA bersama si pirang kesayangan. Di tangannya sebuah kotak bekal terayun mengikuti langkahnya yang tergesa. Bekal buatan Naruto yang pasti akan disesali sang adik kalau Sasuke sampai tak menemukannya di tas sekolahnya siang nanti.

"Uchiha!"

Eh?

Menoleh.

"Ya-"

"Apa- apaan rambutmu? Baru semalam sudah panjang begini! Mau ku gunduli di sini sekarang juga? Bocah bandel! Dan apa ini seragammu- eh? Eh?"

Mengerjap bingung. Itachi menatap lekat si wanita yang kini mengernyit dan menatapnya dari atas ke bawah. Hidungnya yang mungil mengerut lucu dan kedua matanya yang jernih menatap lekat dirinya seolah menelanjangi.

"Bukan Sasuke Uchiha, ya?" wanita itu menunjuknya kurang ajar.

"Bukan."

Si wanita mengerutkan kening. Berpikir sejenak. "Kau ayahnya? Kalian mirip."

"Bu-"

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Saya Kyuubi, wali kelas Sasuke. Saya merasa perlu bicara dengan Anda mengenai apa yang terjadi pada putra Anda kemarin siang. Pasti Anda dan istri Anda bertanya- tanya kenapa bisa Sasuke Uchiha mendapat hukuman dari saya-"

"Stop. Tunggu sebentar."

Itachi mengulurkan tangannya ke depan dada. Bermaksud menghentikan ucapan si guru tak dikenal yang dari bau- baunya tengah punya masalah dengan Sasuke.

"Tapi saya bukan ayahnya."

"Eh? Lalu?" si guru mengerjap lucu.

Itachi nyaris terkekeh melihat ekspresi bodohnya yang mengingatkan dirinya pada Naruto saat sedang dalam mode idiot.

"Saya kakaknya. Nama saya Itachi," ujarnya sembari tersenyum manis.

Bukannya tingkah malu- malu karena salah terka atau penyesalan karena sudah mengira jika dirinya adalah Sasuke dari si guru wanita bersurai orange cerah di depannya. Wanita ini justru menaikkan satu alisnya sebagai tanda tanya.

"Benar kau kakaknya?"

"Ya?"

"Tapi kau sudah berkeriput begitu."

"..." eh?

"Kalian pasti terpaut puluhan tahun."

Chk.

Lagi- lagi.

 **...end cerita tambahan..  
**

 _ **ini cerita emang ngaco berat. :D**_

 _ **Terimakasih sudah bersedia mampir dan meninggalkan jejak. saya berterima kasih banget pokoknya. semoga cerita ini gak bosenin.  
**_

 _ **jumpa chap depan**_

 _ **LukazLuke154**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dingin udara pagi terasa menusuk kulit. Bahkan ketika kemeja hitam dan jaket tebal telah membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Padahal sinar matahari pagi sudah mengintip malu dari balik kumpulan awan kelabu yang menggumpal di hamparan langit Konoha.

"Sasuke? Sudah menunggu lama?" sapaan lembut menyapa gendang telinga. Senyum samar terukir begitu seorang gadis keluar dari balik pintu dengan terusan berbahan kaos dan rambut digelung asal. Manis sekali, membuat si pemuda menarik nafas gugup ketika mendaratkan pandangan pada paras ayunya.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu pagi?" si gadis mengerutkan kening. Mengedarkan pandangan ke angkasa dan sekeliling, lalu berakhir pada sebuah jam dinding orange cerah yang menggantung di dinding ruang tamunya.

Kemudian menggumam lirih, "Oke, setidaknya matahari sudah muncul," nyaris berbisik.

Sasuke berdehem pelan. Tak mampu membalas ucapan ketika panas perlahan merayapi wajahnya yang kini menoleh asal kemana pun dengan gerakan kikuk. Mengumpati dirinya dalam hati yang terlalu bersemangat ingin lekas bertemu. Sasuke merasa lucu dengan tingkahnya sendiri yang terlalu berlebihan.

Naruto terkekeh. Menderaikan tawa dengan suara lembut yang nyaris membuat Sasuke sesak nafas seketika. Gadis itu kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan si pemuda dan menariknya masuk.

"Ayo masuk dulu. Di luar dingin. Aku akan bersiap- siap," ujarnya yang diangguki Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Mengikuti langkah si pirang dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa ruang tamu si gadis.

Sasuke merasa seperti seorang pria yang hendak mengencani pacarnya. Pemuda itu diam- diam mengulum senyum samar menertawai pemikirannya sendiri.

"Tunggu sebentar, oke? Ku buatkan sesuatu untukmu," Naruto melempar cengiran kecil kemudian melangkah menuju dapur.

Tak sampai lima menit gadis itu kembali datang dengan dua cangkir di atas nampan. Aroma manis cokelat yang menguar lantas memenuhi indera penciumannya membuat Sasuke meneguk ludah diam- diam.

"Aku masih hafal dengan kebiasaanmu yang tidak suka minum manis, jadi aku hanya memasukkan sedikit gula dan menggantinya dengan serbuk cokelat lebih banyak," Naruto meletakkan secangkir cokelat panas pada meja di hadapan Sasuke dan satu lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Utakata bahkan belum bangun, Suke. Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Belum."

"Hm? Kau mau sarapan di sini?"

"Aku...tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Kita akan cari sarapan di luar kalau begitu," ujarnya lalu berdiri," Aku akan ganti baju dan membangunkan Utakata sebentar, oke?"

..

..

..

Utakata merengut, menggaruk rambutnya yang berantakan dan menghela nafas kasar. Aroma parfum masih tercium samar, wangi cytrus segar milik sang kakak yang baru saja pergi sepuluh menit lalu.

Membangunkannya paksa dengan begitu kejam di pagi yang menyebalkan. Bahkan udara masih begitu dingin dan kakak perempuannya itu dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan memblokade akses pernafasannya dengan cubitan kuat. Siapa yang tidak langsung bangun ketika sedang enak- enaknya bermimpi kencan dengan gadis idaman tiba- tiba sesak nafas karena hidung yang dicubit kuat.

Utakata mendengus. Ia memang benci pagi hari. Dan benci Naruto di pagi hari. Hanya ketika gadis setan berparas menawan itu membangunkannya dengan sangat kejam.

Mengingat bahwa ia harus membuat sarapan sendiri karena kepergian Naruto yang terlalu pagi, pemuda itu lantas beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan sempoyongan keluar kamar. Nyaris menabrak kusen pintu sebelum akhirnya langkah pemuda itu berhenti di sisi meja ruang makan, lalu senyumnya mengembang.

"Ah, kakak pengertian. Tahu sekali kalau aku sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan," gumamnya girang bukan kepalang lalu bergegas mencuci tangan dan meraih sepiring nasi daging pedas di atas meja yang masih hangat.

"Kakak memang malaikat~"

 _Well_ , lupakan tentang Naruto setan berparas menawan.

..

"Mama," suara Itachi memanggil. "Di mana Sasuke?" tanyanya. Menghampiri meja makan dengan rambut digelung asal dan kaca mata baca yang menutupi kedua manik kelam warisan Uchiha.

Mikoto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sontak menoleh pada putra sulungnya.

"Dia pamit mau pergi dengan Naruto," jawab Fugaku melirik sebentar pada putranya. Melipat koran paginya dan menyerahkannya pada sang istri.

"Sepagi ini?" Itachi mengernyit. Menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian dengan kening berkerut.

"Dia bahkan belum sarapan," timpal Mikoto seraya mendengus geli.

"Semangat sekali," Itachi mencibir kemudian meraih piring kosong di atas meja makan.

"Biarkan saja. Adikmu sepertinya sedang jatuh cinta," balas Mikoto cepat lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya.

"Kupikir putra sulungku juga," lanjutnya. Melempar lirikan pada Itachi.

Itachi menoleh cepat. Menatap Mikoto penuh selidik ketika wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu justru mengulaskan senyum lembut.

"Apa Sasuke tahu, Sayang? Sepertinya tidak, bukan? Begitulah saat jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama. Mama sudah menduganya sejak jauh- jauh hari. Karena Naruto- ku memang manis dan menggemaskan."

Si sulung masih diam. Terlihat begitu gugup seolah ia seorang bocah TK yang kedapatan sang mama ketika kelepasan mengompol di celana.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut. Menghampiri sang putra dan mengusap bahunya sayang. Berusaha memberi kenyamanan.

"Tidak apa- apa, Sayang. Apapun keputusanmu, mama dan papa akan selalu mendukungmu. Kau memang kakak yang baik," ucapnya.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang.

"Telat deh, Mama. Aku sudah terlanjur ikhlas kok. Kenapa tidak dari kemarin- kemarin sih bilangnya?" gerutunya dengan bibir mencebil lucu. Lupa umur.

"Loh? Kupikir putraku masih tenggelam dalam lautan kesedihan," goda Mikoto.

Itachi mencebik.

Fugaku yang sejak tadi mendengar percakapan keduanya lantas tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan mulai, Ma. Nanti aku mengurung diri di kamar loh," balas Itachi. Bercanda.

"Jadi sekarang penyakit Sasuke ketika ngambek menular padamu?"

Itachi terkekeh dengan suara nyaring.

"Lalu," sang papa menyela. Itachi menoleh, "Kau kapan, Itachi?" goda sang ayah dengan senyum usil.

"Apanya, Pa?"

"Dapat pengganti Naruto?"

Itachi sukses merengut.

 _Terus saja meledek. Menyebalkan._

Nasib jomblo.

Kedua orang tuanya terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

"Itachi, setelah sarapan bisakah kau mengantar Ibu ke pasar?" Mikoto bertanya.

"Aku yang mengantar atau Itachi?" Fugaku menawarkan. Meraih gelas air putih dan menyesapnya sedikit untuk melegakan tenggorokan.

"Itachi saja, aku akan memintanya membeli beras ke minimarket di samping pasar selagi aku belanja sayuran," sahut Mikoto dan dibalas anggukan pelan oleh suaminya.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan, Sayang?" tanya Mikoto pada sang putra sulung. Itachi mengangguk dengan senyum manis terukir. Meski pikirannya tengah melayang pada dua manusia yang tiba- tiba lenyap sedari pagi.

..

..

..

Naruto mengeratkan jaket. Memekik pelan saat semangkuk ramen tersaji di hadapannya dengan asap mengepul. Kedua tangannya bertepuk pelan sebelum meraih sumpit kayu di sisi mangkuk dan mengujarkan terima kasih dengan sangat manis pada si pelayan kedai yang lantas merona gemas.

"Aku kangen makan ini," ujarnya antusias. "Kau tahu, Suke, di Suna tidak ada yang begini. Sekalinya ada sok- sok an pakai nama _Ramen Konoha_ padahal rasanya Suna sekali."

Sasuke menatap lekat wajah sumringah si pirang saat melontarkan kalimat ' _Itadakimasu_ ' dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari gumpalan mie berlemak di depannya. Pemuda itu mengulum senyum kecil yang disamarkan oleh sebuah deheman pelan. Melihat senyum Naruto pagi- pagi begini membuatnya merasakan gelenyar menyenangkan di sekujur tubuh. Duhh, kenapa manis sekali sih?

"Aku dulu sering kemari bersama Itachi setelah pulang sekolah. Ini makanan favorit untuk manusia tidak berduit sepertiku," Naruto terkekeh di akhir kalimat.

"Kau tidak keberatan bukan makan di pinggir jalan begini?" tanyanya saat menyadari Sasuke bahkan belum menyentuh sumpitnya sama sekali.

Sasuke terkesiap pelan. Lantas menggeleng cepat dan membalas, "Aku juga suka makan ini. Aniki pernah mengajakku kemari beberapa kali."

Manik Naruto berbinar penuh kelegaan, "Benarkah? Syukurlah. Ku pikir aku salah tempat."

Sasuke menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil. Terlihat begitu menawan hingga membuat Naruto nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri, gadis itu membuang tatapannya malu dan menunduk gugup.

..

..

..

"Kita mau kemana?" Naruto melempar seringai kecil. Berjalan mundur di depan Sasuke dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket. Sesekali melirik ke belakang kalau- kalau ada sesuatu maupun seseorang yang menghambat langkahnya.

"Taman bermain?" Sasuke mengernyit mendengar usulannya sendiri. Sepanjang hidupnya hanya lima kali dirinya pernah berkunjung ke tempat itu. Kalau bukan karena paksaan sang Aniki dan bujukan si mama Sasuke mana mau berkeliaran di tempat ramai begitu.

Naruto tergelak sebentar sebelum kembali berbalik dan berjalan di sisi Sasuke. Mengamati sepanjang trotoar tempatnya melangkah kini terlihat begitu ramai bahkan di minggu pagi. Beberapa pejalan kaki melirik tertarik pada keduanya. Dan Naruto tak mampu menahan kekehan lirih saat mendapati beberapa gadis merona ketika berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau taman bermain. Bagaimana kalau pasar kota?" balasnya kemudian. Menoleh pada Sasuke yang lantas mengerutkan kening. Berpikir.

Diam- diam Naruto membandingkan tinggi tubuh mereka dan bersemu kala ingatan tentang mereka yang berpelukan malam kemarin kembali terlintas di pikirannya.

"Pasar kota?"

"Aku ingin beli pernak pernik baru. Dan jalan- jalan beli cemilan. Ah!" pekikan nyaring dari mulut si pirang menghentikan langkah keduanya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya cemas.

"Kau ingat tidak, pernah membelikanku ini, Sasuke? Aku masih memakainya sampai sekarang," Naruto menarik lengan jaketnya dan menunjukkan pergelangan tangan kanannya yang kurus.

Sasuke melihat gelang putih berbandul rubah melingkar di sana. Tentu saja dia ingat. Jelas itu gelang pemberiannya. Dan sama sekali tidak ia sangka karena Naruto masih mengenakannya hingga sekarang.

Pemuda itu tak membalas menuai kernyitan samar dari Naruto yang menantikan sebuah reaksi dari si pemuda.

Hingga kemudian telapak tangan terulur meraih jemari lentik ke dalam genggaman. Meletakkan jemari kokohnya di sela jari- jari Naruto dan meremas lembut. Menariknya mendekat untuk mengikis jarak di antara keduanya. Sasuke berujar lirih, " Aku senang kau masih memakainya."

Dan Naruto membeku begitu kecupan manis mendarat di keningnya yang perlahan memanas.

"A- apa, sih? Cium cium."

"Eh? Tidak mau ya?"

..

..

..

Itachi bersumpah pernah melihat wajah itu. Mereka baru bertemu kemarin di koridor sekolah ketika mengantar bekal milik Sasuke. Wanita manis yang terlihat anggun dengan seragam gurunya. Yang memiliki cengiran menggemaskan serta mata besar yang lucu seperti boneka.

Masa iya gadis dengan kaos longgar sepaha dan celana kolor selutut ini adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ia temui kemarin?

Tapi kenapa jadi dekil begini?

"Loh, ayahnya Sasuke!"

Eh? Itachi menunjuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Memastikan.

"Mau belanja, ya?"

"I- iya?" Itachi mengernyit. Mengangguk kaku.

Si wanita melempar cengiran lagi. Manis sekali. "Wah, benar- benar. Suami sayang istri."

 _Bukan. Aku masih single. Sumpah._  
Batinnya meniru gaya bicara saat Naruto berkilah diwaktu kepepet.

"Silahkan masuk. Ini minimarket milik pamanku, loh," si orange mempersilahkan dengan menampilkan cengiran lebar.

Itachi masih terpekur, diam tak beranjak.

"kenapa diam saja?" Kyuubi mengernyit. Sedetik kemudian matanya membulat seolah mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, maaf. Penampilanku tidak enak di lihat ya? Aku baru saja memperbaiki genteng dan membersihkan gudang."

Si pria berdehem. "Aku baru tahu wanita bisa naik ke atas genteng," balasnya. Mencoba bersikap lebih akrab. Karena sumpah. Itachi lebih merasa gemas ketimbang jijik melihat baju kebesaran si wanita yang terlihat begitu lusuh dan kotor.

"Dan aku kakak Sasuke bukan ayahnya."

Itachi mencebik tanpa sadar.

Kyuubi terkekeh geli, "Iya, aku tahu. Aku hanya bercanda. Jadi, masih berniat belanja di minimarket kami, abangnya Sasuke?"

Senyum Itachi mengembang. Manis sekali. "Tentu," balasnya.

..

..

..

Bagi Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha adalah definisi lain dari kata sempurna. Seseorang yang dikaguminya tanpa alasan apapun. Seorang yang mampu membuatnya jatuh sejak pertemuan pertama mereka 17 tahun lalu. Saat Itachi memperkenalkan sesosok bayi mungil menggemaskan di gendongan seorang wanita yang sudah dianggapnya seperti ibu sendiri padanya. Hari di mana ia bertekad untuk selalu menjaga buntalan bayi lucu yang kini telah menjelma menjadi pria yang dicintai semua orang.

Sasuke itu menarik dan tak pernah berhenti membuatnya jatuh cinta. Baik dari segala kekurangan yang ia punya maupun kelebihannya. Paras menawan adalah sebuah keburuntungan yang dimiliki pria itu. Naruto mencintainya. Tak peduli bagaimana menyebalkannya tingkah pemuda itu selama ini, tetap tak mampu mengubah sedikitpun perasaan untuknya. Naruto bersumpah di luar sana pemuda ini pasti telah membuat banyak gadis jatuh hati. Sedingin apapun dirinya, Sasuke tetap pemuda idaman banyak wanita.

Naruto tidak pernah lupa sedikitpun bagaimana perasaan lembut setiap ia mengingat namanya, mengingat bagaimana bibir pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum yang begitu manis hingga membuat hatinya menghangat, mengingat bagaimana menggemaskannya wajah Sasuke kala menampilkan rengut kesal dan alis bertaut yang membuatnya terpingkal dan semakin jatuh cinta. Perasaan yang tidak pernah berubah dan terus seperti itu bahkan hingga sekarang.

"Hati- hati," tarikan pelan menahan langkahnya. Naruto terkesiap pelan kala lamunannya buyar begitu saja dan sepasang netra birunya lantas memandang ujung sepatunya yang melangkah bukan pada jalurnya. Nyaris tersandung batang pohon kering yang melintang.

"Oh, sori. Aku melamun," gadis itu meringis kecil. "Terima kasih, Suke." Mundur selangkah kembali pada jalan setapak yang ditumbuhi rumput liar.

Sasuke tak menanggapi namun jemarinya tak lantas berhenti melingkari lengan si pirang. Pemuda itu kemudian mengulurkan satu punggung tangan lainnya yang membentuk genggaman kokoh di depan wajah Naruto.

"Apa?" Si pirang mengernyit. Tidak mengerti.

"Coba tebak," balas Sasuke dengan seringai samar dan satu alis terangkat.

Naruto masih berusaha menerka sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu lebih dulu membalik genggaman dan membukanya seperti kelopak bunga yang mekar begitu cepat.

Seekor kunang- kunang terbang meninggalkan kungkungan telapak tangan Sasuke. Sedikit berputar sebentar di atas kepala mereka seolah mengejek dan bersorak karena berhasil melepaskan diri lalu terbang semakin tinggi. Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Yea, kau membiarkannya pergi, Suke," Naruto berujar.

Sasuke menarik kedua tangannya sendiri dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket.

Udara semakin dingin meski sinar kemerahan masih tercetak samar di langit barat. Naruto menarik nafas panjang sebelum kembali menatap pada Sasuke.

"Kau ingat jalan ini, Suke?" tanyanya.

"Dulu sekali, waktu kau masih kecil kau pernah hilang bersama Sakura. Di waktu yang sama seperti ini, saat senja hendak berganti malam, aku ketakutan setengah mati begitu menyadari kalian belum kembali ke rumah. Itachi menarikku pergi untuk ikut serta mencari kalian berdua," Naruto melanjutkan.

"Aku sangat ketakutan sampai rasanya ingin menangis. Pikirku saat itu, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Aku berpikir kau diculik atau dimangsa binatang buas hutan. Jadi geli sendiri kalau ingat kacaunya otakku bekerja saat itu. Harusnya aku tahu dengan tampangmu yang mengerikan begitu tidak ada yang berani menculikmu."

Sasuke menggeram pelan. Naruto terkekeh.

"Tapi aku senang bisa menemukanmu lebih dulu dari pada Itachi, Suke."

"Kenapa?"

 _Karena saat itu pertama kalinya kau mau memelukku erat_.

"Karena esok harinya Itachi membelikanku semangkuk ramen," balasnya asal menuai decakan malas dari si pemuda.

Naruto mengulum senyum kecil. Melirik sinar kemerahan yang semakin meredup di langit barat. Menyimpan jemarinya pada saku jaket dan mengepal erat.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke sebuah tempat, Sasuke." Gadis itu kembali bersuara.

"Tempat di mana aku bersembunyi dari banyak masalah yang menimpaku saat dulu. Tempat yang selalu ku datangi untuk menghabiskan soreku bersama paman Kakashi ketika ia pulang lebih awal. Juga-" Naruto menoleh. "Tempat yang aku janjikan untuk mengajakmu ke sana," lanjutnya.

Sasuke tertegun.

Selintas ingatan tentang ungkapan janji yang pernah Naruto ucapkan kala mereka kecil dulu, juga kalimat dalam sepucuk surat ketika gadis itu meninggalkannya lima tahun lalu entah kenapa membuat Sasuke merasa sesak.

Pemuda itu bukan lagi bocah bodoh yang tidak sanggup membaca kegetiran yang tersirat samar dalam manik biru Naruto. Binarnya meredup, entah karena apa. Sasuke tak ingin tahu.

"Apa kau mau pergi sekarang?"

Keheningan tercipta selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya pemuda itu mengangguk.

 **Tbc**

 _Well.. maaf karena saya apdet begitu lambat di fanfiction sementara di wattpad cerita ini sudah kelar sejak beberapa waktu lalu.._

 _Maaf dan terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir dan meninggalkan jejak, Teman- teman.. ;)_

 _Wattpad:_

 _LukazLuke154_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sasuke tak pernah tahu sebelumnya jika ada tempat seperti ini, bahkan di desanya sendiri. Selama hidupnya Sasuke tak pernah berkeliaran di hutan. Kepergiannya bersama Sakura dulu hingga ia tersesat adalah kali pertama ia mau menginjakkan kaki di tempat dengan rimbunan pohon yang menjulang. Ke dua kalinya adalah ketika sang kakak menyeretnya pergi untuk mencari ikan di sungai yang mengaliri perbatasan hutan dan desanya. Jelas itu tidak sejauh ini.

Di depannya Naruto terus melangkah. Sesekali bersenandung kecil seolah tak mengindahkan suasana hutan yang semakin suram karena senja nyaris berganti malam. Sasuke begidik oleh udara yang semakin dingin. Menatap bahu sempit di depannya yang semakin melangkah jauh.

Senter kecil terselip di genggaman tangan Naruto yang mungil, cukup membantu langkah mereka di atas jalanan setapak yang berkerikil. Rumput liar yang tumbuh di sisi jalan jelas menunjukkan bahwa jarang seseorang mendatangi tempat ini. Sasuke akan bertanya hendak kemana gadis itu membawanya, namun urung. Merasa tak enak hati.

"Sebentar lagi, Sasuke," ujar Naruto tanpa menoleh. Gadis itu terus melangkah. Memilih jalan dengan begitu lincah. Berkelit dengan gesit menghindari rumput tinggi berduri yang bisa saja melukai tangannya.

"Kita sampai, lihat ke sana."

Sasuke mendongak. Mengikuti kemana telunjuk Naruto mengarah. Sepasang netra kelamnya memandang takjub pada satu tempat di sisi lain hutan yang baru saja ditunjukkan oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu melanjutkan langkah, mengikuti si pirang yang berjalan dengan tidak sabar.

Ketika dirinya mulai melihat jelas, sebuah tangan menelusup, meraih telapak tangannya lantas menggenggam lembut. Darahnya berdesir begitu rasa hangat melingkupi.

"Kemari, Sasuke, lebih dekat lagi," senyum Naruto mengembang. Begitu cantik. Jauh lebih cantik dari ratusan kunang- kunang di hadapannya.

..

..

..

Berdiri bersisian. Meluruhkan rasa lelah selepas berkejaran, menangkap kunang- kunang dan melepasnya lagi sembari melempar tawa ribut. Begitu lepas seolah di tempat itulah dunia mereka. Hanya milik berdua. Lalu bertukar pandangan jenaka dan melontarkan candaan basi yang entah kenapa terasa begitu menyenangkan untuk keduanya.

Dengan sisa nafas yang masih memburu, keduanya kini memandang hamparan langit Konoha. Begitu indah ketika warna sekelam arang tampak ditaburi manik kecil berkerlap kerlip. Menikmati sunyi malam di antara ratusan kunang- kunang yang berterbangan.

Sasuke tak pernah merasa senyaman ini saat berada di luar rumah kala malam tiba. Bahkan sedikitpun letih tak ia rasakan meski seharian ini mereka telah menghabiskan waktu untuk berkeliaran di jantung kota Konoha. Pun ketika mereka baru saja berlarian bak dua orang bocah yang bermain di pelataran TK.

Sesekali matanya akan bergulir cepat mengikuti sesekor kunang- kunang yang melintas di depannya. Kemudian kembali melempar pandangan jauh ke depan.

Disisinya si surai pirang tetap bertahan dalam keheningan. Tak berniat membuka sebuah percakapan karena pikirannya jauh berkelana. Raganya terdiam dengan kedua tangan tersimpan di dalam saku jaketnya yang hangat. Matanya berpendar risau, menatap kosong ke depan dan mengabaikan beberapa kunang- kunang yang hinggap di tubuhnya.

"Hei, Suke," panggilan lirih terdengar.

Sasuke menoleh.

Lantas si pirang kembali diam. Seolah urung melanjutkan percakapan.

Sasuke mengulas senyum kecil. Merasa gemas. Seolah tak sadar situasi dan memang ia tak mau mengakui jika dirinya merasa sedikit cemas dengan tetangga pirangnya yang terlihat tengah diliputi kegundahan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Naruto masih terlihat ragu. Maniknya berpendar canggung. Berusaha menghindari pandangannya yang menelisik. Gadis itu menggigiti bibir bawahnya yang kian memerah.

"Apa kau baik- baik saja?"

Naruto mendongak. Melirik pada Sasuke.

"Aku baik. Aku hanya ingin-" jemari Naruto menggali isi tas selempangnya dan meraih sesuatu dari sana, "memberimu ini," lalu mengulurkan sebuah toples kaca kecil dengan tutup yang telah dilubangi bulatan- bulatan kecil sebagai jalannya udara.

Sasuke mengernyit kala mendapati seekor kunang- kunang di dalamnya.

"Aku senang karena aku sudah bisa memenuhi janjiku, Suke," ujarnya dengan senyum kecil.

Naruto menangkup sisi botol dengan telapak tangannya dan menatap gemas pada seekor kunang- kunang yang terjebak di dalamnya.

"Aku menangkapnya tadi, tapi maaf, Sasuke, sepertinya aku tidak bisa memberimu banyak."

Sasuke diam sejenak kemudian mendengus geli.

"Tidak masalah. Aku tahu kau payah urusan menangkap kunang- kun-"

"Bukan, Suke," potong Naruto. Gadis itu menggeleng sekilas. Rautnya berubah serius. "Aku memang sengaja memberimu satu-"

"...?"

"Karena-uhh, a, aku tidak bisa lagi memberimu banyak kunang- kunang seperti aku tidak bisa lagi memberikan seluruh hatiku...untukmu."

Apa?

Apa katanya barusan?

Kening Sasuke berkerut dalam. Seolah meragukan pendengarannya.

Di depannya Naruto melempar senyuman. Senyum yang begitu manis tapi tidak dengan sinar matanya yang meredup.

"Kunang- kunang ini untukmu, Sasuke. Kunang- kunang yang kujanjikan. Aku hanya bisa memberimu satu untuk mewakili perasaanku karena-"

"- karena aku tidak bisa di sini lebih lama lagi, Sasuke," lanjutnya lirih dengan suara bergetar.

Naruto menelan ludah pahit. Menatap kedua manik kelam Sasuke lekat hanya untuk menemukan ketidak percayaan yang tersirat begitu jelas di sana.

Mengabaikan pandangannya yang semakin mengabur dan panas yang kian menjalari kedua matanya, gadis itu menarik nafas panjang lalu kembali berujar, "Terima kasih karena sudah mau menerima kedatanganku. Terima kasih sudah mau tersenyum untukku dan mau berbicara banyak hal padaku, Sasu-"

"Sebentar. Aku tidak paham," Sasuke mendengus kasar. "Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" potong Sasuke cepat. Meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menariknya untuk berdiri lebih dekat.

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk kembali pergi bukan?"

Naruto memutar manik matanya gugup. Menarik nafas terkesiap kala kedua telapak besar Sasuke menangkup pipinya lembut dan membisikkan namanya, "Naruto-"

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" lanjutnya pilu.

"Apa karena kelakuanku yang selalu menyakitimu ketika dulu?" tanyanya.

Naruto menggeleng. Jemari kanannya yang bebas bergerak naik, mengusap lembut sebelum meremas punggung telapak tangan Sasuke. Pucuk hidungnya perlahan memerah dan matanya berkaca.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Melabuhkan pandang pada sepasang bibir Naruto yang terkatup rapat. Menanti jawaban. Disisi lain ingin membubuhkan kecupan semanis cokelat pada ranumnya yang memerah sebab terus saja digigit karena meminimalisir rasa gugup.

"Atau karena aku selalu mengabaikanmu selama ini? Tidak membalas pernyataanmu beberapa tahun lalu?"

"Bukan, Sasuke," Naruto menarik nafas cepat. Alisnya bertaut menatapnya lekat.

"Lalu apa?"

"..."

"Naruto," lirihnya.

"Kau masih menyukaiku bukan?" lanjutnya.

"Karena aku pun memiliki perasaan yang sama," tambahnya lagi.

Netra sebiru samudra membola terkejut. Tak menyangka mendengarnya langsung dari mulut pria itu membuat gelombang menyesakkan kembali menghantam dadanya menyakitkan. Secuil perasaan senang tentu ia rasakan meski rasa sesak dan penyesalan jelas lebih mendominasi.

Sementara Sasuke masih menatap penuh harap. Menanti balasan apapun yang akan dilontarkan gadis di hadapannya.

Terus menanti.

Hingga kemudian Sasuke merasa kepercayaan dirinya meluruh bersama setitik air yang menetes dari sudut mata Naruto. Berikut air mata lainnya yang menyusul keluar, menderai di sela isakan lirih yang terdengar menyakitkan.

Jantungnya berdenyut nyeri. Jelas ia bisa menebak dari reaksi yang diberikan gadis ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik untuk hubungan mereka.

"Kau tahu jawabanku, Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Karena aku terlalu banyak menyakitimu?" ulang Sasuke bertanya. Menuntut penjelasan.

Naruto menggeleng. Meremas punggung telapak tangan Sasuke kuat.

"Karena kau sudah mencintai laki- laki lain?"

"Tentu tidak. Mana mungkin-"

"Lalu apa? Katakan padaku," tanya Sasuke tidak sabar.

Naruto mendongak. Meneguhkan diri untuk meloloskan satu jawaban yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

"Karena aku akan menikah dengan orang lain, Sasuke."

"Brengsek."

..

..

..

Sasuke marah. Pemuda itu mengabaikannya setelah melontarkan umpatan kasar yang belum pernah sekalipun ia dengar dari mulut Sasuke selama hidupnya. Terus terdiam dan tak lagi membalas ucapannya. Menenggelamkan mereka dalam keheningan yang begitu menyiksa. Pun tak menerima seekor kunang- kunang yang diberikannya dengan sepenuh hati. Untuk memenuhi janjinya dan untuk memberikan sisa hatinya pada pria itu. Naruto paham betul bagaimana kekecewaan tepantul jelas dari netra kelamnya. Jemarinya yang mengepal erat dan rahangnya yang mengeras menunjukkan dengan jelas bagaimana pemuda itu menahan kegetiran yang ia terima.

Mau bagaimana lagi, bahkan Naruto sendiri merasa begitu kecewa. Mengeluh dengan takdir yang seolah mempermainkan dirinya. Mengambil kedua orang tuanya, lalu pamannya, kemudian melumpuhkan kedua kaki kakeknya dan memberi pria tua itu banyak penyakit hingga ia harus rela membanting tulang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka.

Naruto tak memiliki pilihan lain. Ketika kebutuhan finansial sudah menjadi permasalahan yang krusial dalam keluarganya. Mereka jelas bukan dari keluarga yang berada. Pengobatan kakeknya terhambat hanya karena tidak adanya biaya. Sang nenek yang berpenghasilan kecil dan tak lagi mendapat pemasukan dari Kakashi sejak pamannya meninggal harus terlilit hutang di sana sini. Naruto tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Meski ia telah bekerja, gajinya yang kecil hanya mampu untuk biaya makan sehari- hari dan Naruto tak mungkin membiarkan sang adik ikut bekerja di kala pemuda belasan tahun itu harusnya masih mengenyam pendidikan.

Menerima adalah satu- satunya pilihan ketika seorang pria menawarkan bantuan untuk menyelamatkan sang kakek dengan syarat sebuah pernikahan. Pria berwatak keras yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya. Kasarnya, seolah ia menjual dirinya untuk bisa mencukupi kebutuhan keluarganya.

"Siapa orangnya?" tanya Itachi dengan ekspresi mengeras begitu ia memasuki kediamannya.

Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah yang tak lagi bisa dikendalikan.

Naruto membisu kala pemuda ia tiba- tiba datang dan menarik kasar lengannya.

"Tachi- nii-"

"Diam, Utakata. Aku bertanya pada kakakmu."

"Tapi-"

"Keluarlah. Kau bisa main ke rumahku atau pergi kemanapu-"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kakakku kalau begini kondisinya,"Utakata merangsak maju. Meraih tangan Itachi dan menariknya lepas dari lengan Naruto.

"Akan jadi urusanku juga kalau Tachi- nii menyakiti kakakku," pemuda itu melanjutkan. Menatap Itachi dengan begitu berani. Seolah bertekad tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti saudara perempuannya.

Hingga usapan lembut pada bahu membuatnya menoleh.

"Tidak apa- apa, Utakata. Itachi sahabatku, kami memang butuh bicara berdua," Naruto berucap meyakinkan.

Utakata diam. Memindai keadaan keduanya. Memastikan bahwa ucapan sang kakak bisa dipercaya. Pemuda itu lantas mengangguk sekilas dan berlalu keluar.

"Naruto-"

"Siapa maksudmu, Chi?"

"Kau tahu siapa yang ku maksud," Itachi membalas tidak sabar.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia tahu Mikoto pasti akan langsung memberi tahu putra sulungnya begitu ia memberi tahu maksud kedatangannya kembali ke Konoha. Ia memang tak menceritakan tujuannya untuk memenuhi janji pada Sasuke dan melihat pemuda yang dicintainya itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia menikah dengan laki- laki lain. Justru ia memberitahu wanita itu bahwa barangkali ia tak bisa lagi pulang ke Konoha karena ia harus mengikuti calon suaminya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang.

Menatap itachi lamat- lamat sebelum membalas, " Kuberi tahu pun kau tetap tidak akan tahu, Chi. Kau tidak mengenalnya."

"Tapi kenapa? Kau sudah tidak menyukai adikku? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku?"

Naruto tersenyum kecut.

"Kau lebih mengenal bagaimana aku, Chi. Bagaimana mungkin perasaanku pada Sasuke bisa berubah jika setiap hari saja rasa cintaku padanya justru semakin bertambah."

Itachi menatap Naruto lekat. Mencoba menerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sahabatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi selama kau di Suna? Katakan padaku."

Naruto melengos. Enggan berbicara.

"Naruto, dia memaksamu? laki- laki brengsek itu- kenapa?"

"Ini murni keinginanku sendiri, Chi. Jangan mengatainya brengsek. Dia laki- laki yang baik-"

"Pembual. Pikirmu aku bodoh, kau selalu punya alasan setiap kali melakukan sesuatu. Kau menyukai adikku tapi kau malah akan menikah dengan laki- laki lain, kau tidak mungkin melakukannya hanya karena iseng bukan?"

Naruto diam. Enggan membalas tatapan Itachi. Mendengus gusar kala dirinya merasa semakin terpojok.

"Apa Sasuke menyakitimu tanpa sepengetahuanku dan membuatmu menyerah begitu saja?"

Naruto menggeleng sekilas.

"Sasuke menerimaku dengan sangat baik."

Itachi menyetujui dalam hati. Menilik dari reaksi sang adik setelah kedatangan Naruto yang telihat begitu antusias jelas tidak mungkin membuat naruto lantas memutuskan untuk menikah dengan orang lain. Itachi adalah orang yang paling tahu sebesar apa perasaan gadis ini untuk adik laki- lakinya.

"Lalu kenapa? Naruto, katakan padaku," Itachi meremas kedua bahunya. Menuntut penjelasan.

"Chi, aku-"

"Katakan padaku. Aku bukan orang lain untukmu, bukan? Aku berhak tahu apa yang terjadi pada sahabatku. Kau bahkan lebih dari itu. Kau juga keluargaku. Jadi, katakan, Naruto," bujuknya dengan suara lirih.

Naruto menelan ludah pahit. Alisnya menukik, menatap Itachi lekat. Menimbang- nimbang haruskah ia memberi tahu Itachi apa yang tengah menimpanya.

"Aku harus melakukannya, Chi," jawabnya kemudian.

"..."

"Aku harus melakukannya kalau ingin kakek cepat sembuh-"

"Apa-"

"- Kalau ingin Utakata bisa kembali bersekolah, bisa hidup dengan kebutuhan yang tercukupi, bisa melunasi hutang- hutang nenek, dan menutup biaya pengobatan kakek selama ini. Aku harus, Chi."

Itachi terpekur dalam keterkejutan.

"Aku tidak bisa diam saja dan melihat keluarga terakhirku hidup menderita. Aku tidak punya siapapun lagi, Chi. Mereka keluargaku. Mereka adalah orang- orang yang aku inginkan untuk bisa hidup bahagia dan berkecukupan. Aku ingin kakek kembali sehat dan bisa mengajarkan banyak hal pada Utakata. Dan menikah dengan pria itu adalah satu- satunya jalan untukku bisa mewujudkannya-"

"Kau bisa katakan padaku berapa yang kau butuhkan. Kau tidak perlu menikah dengannya."

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa menyusahkan keluargamu lebih banyak lagi, Chi. Kali ini biaya yang kubutuhkan jauh lebih besar. Dan dia yang seorang berkantong tebal dengan rumah bak istana jelas mampu memberikan semua yang kubutuhkan-"

"Kau menjual dirimu untuk mendapatkan uang," balas Itachi sarkas

"Aku tahu. Setidaknya aku bukan pelacur. Aku menikah dengannya."

"Lalu dengan meninggalkan Sasuke?"

Naruto terdiam. Berpikir sejenak.

"Dia pemuda ganteng, Chi. Cerdas dan pasti akan ada banyak gadis yang jatuh cinta padanya, sepertimu. Dia berhak mendapatkan gadis yang jauh lebih baik, Chi."

"Dan kau sendiri tidak akan bahagia," Itachi mendecih.

Naruto mengerutkan kening tidak suka. "Setidaknya orang lain bisa bahagia karenaku."

Itachi mengusak kepalanya gusar. Mengumpat kesal. Berusaha meminimalisir emosinya dan memahami dari sisi Naruto. Sejak dulu gadis ini memang luar biasa keras kepala. Membujuknya tidak akan semudah ketika ia mempelajari rumus fisika saat masih sekolah.

Pemuda itu menatap Naruto lamat- lamat. Tersenyum kecut kala mendapati gadis itu membalas tatapannya dengan tenang.

"Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa dirimu yang harus melakukannya?"

Kening Naruto mengerut.

"Lalu siapa kalau bukan aku, Chi? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Utakata mengorbankan masa mudanya hanya untuk keluargaku."

"Tapi kenapa harus dengan menikah?"

"Itachi, kita sudah membicarakan ini tadi-"

"Tapi aku kesal, Naruto. Aku- "

"Tidak apa- apa. Ini keputusanku, Chi."

Itachi mendengus lemah. Berusaha menerima keputusan Naruto. Merelakan gadis itu untuk pria lain yang bukan saudaranya. Ia bisa dengan mudah melepaskan Naruto untuk adik laki- lakinya. Tapi jika itu orang lain, rasanya luar biasa berat. Itachi kesal. Marah karena merasa tidak berguna.

"Apa dia laki- laki yang baik?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengangguk sekilas. "Dia pria yang keras tapi jadi lembek saat di depanku. Dia seorang pelukis. Dan ya, intinya dia baik. Hanya sedikit pemaksa," balasnya.

Sudah. Itachi tak punya pilihan. Naruto sudah membuat keputusan dan ia tak bisa lagi membujuknya.

Sekarang, bagaimana ia akan memberi tahu Sasuke mengenai masalah ini?

Itachi mengusap wajah kasar. Melabuhkan lagi pandangannya pada Naruto dan mengusak puncak kepalanya sayang. "Aku tidak bisa menahanmu, Naruto. Apapun keputusanmu, aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Hanya hiduplah dengan baik. Buatlah hidupmu bahagia, kau gadis kesayanganku tentu aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Berjanjilah untuk bisa bahagia meski itu hanya sedikit-"

"Chi-"

"Aku bukan orang yang baru mengenalmu sebentar. Kita hidup bersama selama bertahun- tahun. Meski itu dulu aku masih bisa mengingat seperti apa dirimu. Ketika kau meninggalkan Konoha hatimu jelas tertinggal di sini karena Sasuke. Jika itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin sakit, kuharap kau bisa melupakannya saja."

Gadis itu tersenyum. Menggeleng sekilas.

"Aku tidak mau," tolaknya.

"Chk, dasar keras kepala."

Sentilan gemas mendarat di kening Naruto.

"Lalu kapan kau akan kembali ke Suna?"

"Besok siang."

 _Secepat itu?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Setelah mendengarnya kuharap kau bisa memaafkan kakakku. Tolong jangan membuatnya merasakan sakit lebih banyak lagi karena rasa bersalah padamu sebab telah membuatmu marah. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk mempermainkanmu. Jadi jangan membencinya. Aku pun tidak menginginkan kakak melakukan itu, tapi dia bersikeras agar aku diam saja. Selama lima tahun hidupnya di Suna kami hanya bisa menyusahkannya. Jadi-"

Utakata menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tangan terkepal. Matanya memanas dan pucuk hidungnya memerah.

"- kuharap kau bisa mengerti, Sasuke- nii. Jangan marah padanya."

..

 **Tbc**

 _Thank you so much, friends.. aku senang karena teman- teman berkenan mampir.. terima kasih banyak jg untuk review- nya ya.. ;}_

 _Salam,_

 _LukazLuke154_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Malam semakin larut dan Naruto belum bisa tidur meski hanya sejenak. Pikirannya yang berkecamuk dan perasaan yang campur aduk memaksa kedua matanya tetap terjaga.

Sejak ia selesai mengepak pakaian dua jam lalu, dirinya semakin dilingkupi kegelisahan. Ingatan tentang reaksi Sasuke, pernyataan bocah itu, dan perasaan bersalah karena ia seolah mempermainkan perasaannya membuat pikiran Naruto semakin kusut.

Naruto mendengus kasar. Melipat dan memeluk kedua kakinya gusar di atas ranjang.

Mengingat Sasuke membuat perasaannya semakin sakit. Bocah itu masih marah. Bukan lagi marah seperti ketika Naruto menghilangkan pensilnya atau salah menyimpan mainannya sewaktu mereka kecil dulu. Ia tahu betul permasalahan mereka tidak sesederhana itu. Semua karena dirinya.

Pada dasarnya Naruto tahu betul di mana letak kesalahannya. Ia hanya tidak mampu menahan diri. Niat yang awalnya hanya ingin menyambangi untuk melepas kerinduan pada keluarga Uchiha dan demi menepati sebuah janji justru berubah halauan. Ikut serta menjerat Sasuke dalam lingkaran membingungkan.

Naruto tidak tahu akan jadi seperti ini. Pikirnya Sasuke akan tetap sama seperti sebelumnya di mana bocah itu selalu mengabaikan keberadaannya. Sasuke seorang remaja yang pemilih dan menyukai banyak hal yang dianggapnya keren. Sesuatu yang baru dan menarik jelas selalu membuat Sasuke berpaling. Ia belajar dari masa kecil mereka ketika adik laki- laki sahabatnya yang sangat pendiam dan tidak pedulian itu tiba- tiba terlihat antusias saat bertemu dengan Sakura untuk kali pertama. Bahkan melupakan eksistensi Naruto sebagai kakak ke duanya yang selalu berusaha menjaga dan merawatnya saat Mikoto tidak sedang di rumah. Belum lagi ia tidak pernah berpikir Sasuke akan memiliki perasaan semacam suka atau cinta hanya untuk gadis seperti dirinya. Tidak pernah meski jauh dalam relung hati ia berharap.

Atas dasar pemikiran itulah Naruto memberanikan diri kembali ke Konoha sebelum ia terikat pernikahan dengan pria asing.

Tapi kenyataannya justru tidak demikian. Apa yang terjadi tak sesuai dengan ekspetasinya. Ia justru semakin jatuh dan lemah. Pertahanannya nyaris goyah. Bahkan ia hampir berpikir untuk lari begitu mendapati binar antusias dari manik kelam Sasuke kala membalas tatapannya. Meminta pemuda itu untuk membawanya pergi sejauh mungkin, meninggalkan keluarganya yang semakin terpuruk menyedihkan.

Hingga ia sadar, bahwa pemikiran sesaatnya itu adalah kesalahan. Sang paman tak pernah mendidiknya untuk jadi manusia berperilaku buruk semacam itu. Naruto tak ingin membuatnya kecewa meski adik laki- laki ayahnya kini tak lagi ada.

 _Tuk tuk._

Tersadar dari lamunan. Melirik jendela kamar dengan kening berkerut. Rasa- rasanya ranting pohon tak sedekat itu untuk bisa menyentuh kaca jendelanya.

 _Tuk_.

Eh?

 _Tuk tuk_.

Mengabaikan rasa takut yang tiba- tiba merangkul seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto beringsut, turun dari atas kasur. Perlahan mendekati jendela kamar yang masih tertutup gorden berwarna biru pudar. Berjingkat pelan dengan kaki telanjangnya yang nyaris melengkung karena dinginnya lantai kamar.

Tangannya terulur, menyibak kain itu pelan, hati- hati dan penuh antisipasi kalau- kalau sesuatu yang tak diinginkan menyambutnya tiba- tiba. Matanya memicing demi melihat _sesuatu_ di antara kegelapan yang pekat hingga ia menemukan seseorang berdiri di luar jendela kamarnya. Seorang diri.

" Sasuke."

..

..

..

Naruto tidak tahu. Tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Sasuke yang selalu di luar kebiasaan selama dirinya berada di Konoha beberapa hari terkahir. Untuk seseorang yang pernah bersamanya selama belasan tahun Naruto kenal betul bagaimana watak bocah itu.

Bagaimana sifat pemalasnya yang sudah mendarah daging, tingkah cuek, dingin, dan tidak pedulian yang ia tahu telah melekat pada diri Sasuke jelas tidak mungkin membuat pemuda itu mau repot- repot berdiri di luar rumahnya pada pertengahan malam begini.

Jadi, begitu melihat si bocah Uchiha itu tengah berdiri sendirian di luar -setelah dengan kurang ajar mengetuk kaca jendela kamar gadis perawan sepertinya malam- malam begini- membuatnya heran bukan kepalang. Hingga tanpa pikir panjang dirinya lantas melesat keluar demi menemui pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" serunya tertahan begitu dirinya telah berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dan menatap cemas pemuda itu dengan kedua alis bertaut.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa tidak pakai jaket? Di luar dingin," balasnya lirih. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto sebelumnya.

Jeda sesaat sebelum Naruto balik bertanya, "Kau sendiri kenapa berdiri di luar rumah begini?" Nyaris meraih tangan Sasuke dan menariknya masuk kalau saja ia tidak ingat jika mereka sedang _bertengkar_.

Pemuda itu tak membalas ucapannya kali ini. Menatap begitu lama dalam keheningan dan hanya saling bertukar pandangan.

Naruto sedikit canggung ketika menyadari Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun lagi.

Menggaruk pelipisnya salah tingkah, "Sasuke-"

"Halo, Pacar," potong si pemilik nama. Dengan seringai kecil di mulut.

Si pirang mengernyit. Diam sejenak seolah mengulang panggilan Sasuke dalam pikirannya. "Hah?"

Si pria terkekeh. Geli dengan reaksi lambat si pirang yang menggemaskan.

"Mana jaketmu? Jangan keluar dengan kaos dan celana pendek begini," pemuda itu menyentil gemas dahi Naruto. Bertingkah layaknya mereka tengah dalam hubungan yang baik- baik saja.

Mengabaikan rasa nyeri berkat sentilan kurang ajar dari bocah SMA di depannya, si pirang justru menatap horor. Kedua alisnya bertaut hingga membentuk guratan kecil di antara keduanya.

Ia ingat betul seharian ini Sasuke marah padanya lalu tiba- tiba seseorang berwujud _Sasuke_ mendatanginya di tengah malam dan memanggilnya pacar. Naruto mengernyit. Jelas kebingungan. Meneguhkan diri bahwa kini ia sedang tidak bermimpi, Naruto nyaris menampar pipinya sendiri.

Hingga remasan lembut pada telapak tangan kiri akhirnya menarik perhatiannya kembali pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu kini memainkan jemarinya usil dan berucap, "Lihat. Jari- jarimu sampai pucat begini."

Mata kelamnya bergulir, menatap sepasang manik sebiru samudra di hadapannya. Warna biru yang juga mengingatkan dirinya dengan langit kala musim panas tiba, "Ambil jaket dan kembali kemari. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," bisiknya.

Naruto masih membisu. Diam dalam perasaan bingung. Seolah situasi yang tengah dihadapinya saat ini hanyalah bagian dari mimpinya saja.

"Kenapa malah bengong?"

Cubitan gemas mendarat di kedua pipi. Berikut dengusan geli dari mulut Sasuke yang bisa didengarnya dengan cukup jelas. Sontak menguarkan aroma _mint_ segar dari pasta gigi yang digunakan Sasuke. Pria itu lantas mendaratkan kecupan kupu- kupu di dahinya.

"Lucu sekali sih."

Naruto menarik nafas terkesirap.

"Sasuke, ku pikir kau sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganku," ujarnya.

Si pria terdiam sesaat. "Tadinya iya, aku kesal setengah mati sampai tidak ingin melihatmu lagi. Tapi akhirnya aku tidak bisa menahan diri," balasnya kemudian menarik tubuh Naruto mendekat dan membubuhkan kecupan ringan di kening, lagi. Lantas menenggelamkannya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Sas-"

"Diam. Aku mau peluk sebentar."

Pelukan Sasuke mengerat. Namun si pirang tak berani membalas.

"Sasuke, jangan begini-" _karena kau akan semakin sakit saat aku pergi nanti._

"Kubilang diam. Aku kedinginan."

Mengalah. Naruto memilih untuk membiarkan pemuda yang tengah memeluknya kini berlaku sesuka hatinya.

Tubuh Sasuke hangat dan wangi. Aroma maskulin yang menguar menggelitik indra penciumannya. Membuatnya menahan diri mati- matian untuk membalas pelukan Sasuke yang terasa menenangkan.

"Mau kencan?" bisikan lirih terdengar lembut menyapa telinga kanan si pirang.

"Kencan?"

"Ambil jaket dan ikut denganku."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan. Menarik seluruh afeksinya. Menyisakan rasa dingin yang kembali merangkul seluruh tubuh Naruto. Gadis itu mengangguk sekilas meski raut bingung tetap tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Kemudian berlalu, menyisakan Sasuke yang menatap punggungnya sendu dalam keheningan.

..

..

..

"Mau apa ke sini, Suke?"

"Kau tidak suka?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Melirik sekilas pada gadis di sebelahnya yang kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Menghidu aroma rerumputan di pertengahan malam.

"Hm? Aku belum pernah ke sisi timur hutan. Tapi ya, umm, ini bagus. Aku bisa melihat gelap di bawah sana. Apa ini jurang dalam?" tanya Naruto seraya menunjuk ke bawah kakinya. Memicingkan mata berusaha mengamati apa yang tersembunyi pada kegelapan di bawah sana dengan lebih jelas.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto mundur, "Jangan terlalu minggir," serunya tertahan. "Tidak terlalu dalam. Tapi cukup untuk bisa membuat tulang kita patah kalau jatuh ke sana," lanjutnya. Lantas menggali saku jaketnya dan meraih sesuatu dari sana.

"Kubilang apa tentang pakai sarung tangan tadi. Tanganmu jadi dingin begini," omelnya seraya memasang sarung tangan rajutan pada kedua tangan si pirang.

Naruto merengut. Mencebil bagai bocah. Lupa umur. Tapi senang luar biasa karena ia merasa begitu diperhatikan oleh pria ini.

Gadis itu kemudian menoleh pada hamparan langit yang menaungi bersama jutaan bintang dan rembulan. Terlihat luar biasa indah dan Naruto menyesal kenapa ia baru tahu ada tempat sebagus ini di sisi lain desanya sendiri.

"Siapa yang memberi tahumu, Suke?"

"Apa?"

"Tempat ini?"

"Aniki. Dia pernah mendatangi tempat ini dengan papa dulu. Mungkin saat mencariku."

Naruto mengangguk sekilas. Mengeratkan jaket begitu rasa dingin terasa semakin menggigit. Menusuk ke tulang- tulang. Heran saja kenapa Sasuke seolah tak merasakannya.

Gadis itu menarik nafas.

"Langitnya luas sekali," gumamnya pelan.

"Hn."

Kemudian hening. Jeda beberapa saat sampai Sasuke kembali bersuara. "Kau kedinginan?"

Jika ini Itachi, Naruto jelas akan langsung mengirimkan geplakan menyakitkan pada kepalanya dan mengomel panjang serta melontarkan makian kasar untuk pria itu, karena sumpah, bibirnya saja nyaris menggigil karena udara yang semakin dingin.

Tapi ini Sasuke. Jadi Naruto memilih untuk mengangguk sekilas dan mengulas senyum kecil.

"Maafkan aku. Kemarikan tanganmu," Sasuke meraih kedua tangannya cepat ke dalam genggaman, menarik lembut dan lantas meniupnya di dalam tangkupan telapak tangannya yang besar.

Wajah Naruto memanas. Ini berlebihan. Sasuke tak pernah berlaku begini manis dan Naruto nyaris gila ketika merasakan gelenyar menyenangkan melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya. Seolah panas nafas Sasuke merambat hingga ke sekujur tubuh.

"Sas-"

"Diam. Aku tidak mau pacarku kedinginan."

Begitu cepat. Jawaban manis yang dilontarkan Sasuke seolah tak mampu ditangkap pendengarannya dengan baik. Naruto memilih untuk mengabaikan dan perlahan menarik kedua tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Terimakasih. Sudah tidak dingin lagi, Sasuke," ujarnya seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, mau apa kita ke sini?" lanjutnya.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Menunggu pagi," jawabnya. Menatap pada si gadis dan menyunggingkan senyum samar.

Naruto mengernyit. Hingga kemudian ia lagi- lagi dibuat membisu oleh ucapan Sasuke. Hanya mampu terpekur dalam keheningan ketika mendengar Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktu denganmu sebelum kau benar- benar pergi dan jadi milik orang lain-"

"- agar aku tidak menyesal nanti karena setidaknya aku pernah sebentar saja berdekatan seperti ini dengan Naruto Namikaze."

"..."

"Malam ini kau adalah pacarku, kau milikku dan aku milikmu sampai keberangkatanmu besok pagi. Jadi-"

"..."

"- aku akan membuat kencan terakhir yang tidak akan bisa kau lupakan seumur hidupmu-"

"Tunggu, Sasuke-tapi," Naruto mengulurkan tangan berniat menyela namun berakhir kembali dalam genggaman Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Kau tahu sehancur apa perasaanku saat ini. Aku begitu marah dan merasa dipermainkan olehmu. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun pendapatmu saat ini. Jadi kita nikmati saja kencan terakhir kita."

Naruto membisu. Menelisik begitu lekat ekspresi yang ditampilkan Sasuke. Dan dia tau jika tak ada gunanya lagi ia menolak.

Karena ia sama inginnya untuk bersama pria ini. Lebih lama lagi.

..

..

..

Pada akhirnya mereka memilih untuk duduk bersisian. Beralas rumput yang basah karena embun. Memecah keheningan dengan obrolan panjang tentang banyak hal mengenai masa kanak- kanak mereka, berceloteh tentang kisah- kisah usang yang terdengar luar biasa menarik ketimbang mengingat kepergian Naruto yang tinggal menghitung jam.

Mengisi dengan percakapan tidak mutu yang entah kenapa mampu menderaikan tawa penuh kerinduan di antara keduanya.

Naruto ingin sekali menangis. Dan ia mati- matian menahannya untuk tidak melakukannya di depan Sasuke. Seseorang yang memberatkannya meninggalkan Konoha.

"Sebentar lagi pagi, bukan?"

"Kau tidak bawa jam tangan?"

Naruto menggeleng. Menggaruk pelan lehernya saat tiba- tiba merasa gatal bekas gigitan nyamuk.

"Kau benar," ucapnya lalu menerawang setelah melempar lirikan kecil untuk Sasuke.

"Apa?" pemuda di sebelahnya mengernyit.

"Aku tidak akan bisa melupakan kencan terakhir kita. Jadi kalau aku menderita di sana ini salahmu," dengusnya bercanda. Dibalas decakan kesal dari Sasuke yang lantas mendaratkan cubitan gemas pada pipi Naruto.

"Biar saja. Salah sendiri meninggalkanku," sahutnya pelan. Sedikit bergetar kala hatinya seolah kembali diremas dengan begitu menyakitkan.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya selama beberapa saat. Mengembalikan perasaan sakit saat menyadari waktu mereka tak lagi banyak. Naruto tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto pergi. Jelas perasaan mereka kini telah saling berbalas -bahkan mungkin sejak beberapa tahun lalu ketika Sasuke belum mampu menyadari jika dirinya telah menempatkan Naruto dalam singgasana hatinya. Namun takdir seolah menentang hubungan mereka dengan membawa Naruto pergi.

"Kalau mau jujur," suara Sasuke sedikit serak, "Aku tidak ingin kau pergi."

Naruto mematung. Menunduk dalam kebisuan.

"Aku ingin bilang padamu untuk jangan pergi dan tetap di sini bersamaku. Aku ingin egois dan membawamu lari saja. Lalu memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri. Bukan untuk aniki, saudara laki- lakimu, apalagi untuk pria lain itu," Sasuke menoleh. Menatap paras ayu Naruto menelisik.

Jemarinya terulur. Mengusap pipi dingin si pirang dengan punggung jari- jarinya yang kurus.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa egois meski aku ingin. Uhh-" Sasuke menelan ludah susah payah. "Aku tahu kau pun sama tidak inginnya. Kau tidak ingin menikah dengannya. Aku tahu, aku telah mendengar semuanya."

Seolah nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan, Naruto tak mampu bergerak bahkan hanya untuk menoleh pada pemuda yang kini duduk bersila menghadap padanya.

"Aku sama seperti aniki. Tidak bisa menghentikanmu. Aku bisa menerima kenapa kau memilih untuk mengatakannya pada aniki terlebih dulu dari pada aku karena- k,karena uhh sikapku yang langsung meninggalkanmu kemarin malam memang sangat kekanakan. Kau pasti menyesal pernah mencintaiku-"

"Tidak, Sasuke," Naruto menyangkal cepat. Secara naluriah membalas tatapan si bungsu Uchiha dengan sorot meyakinkan karena memang begitu adanya. Ia sangat mencintai pria ini bagaimanapun buruknya dia. "Aku tidak menyesal, aku mencintaimu dari dulu hingga sekarang. Tidak pernah berkurang perasaanku sedikitpun dan justru semakin besar," balasnya lirih.

Sasuke tercenung.

Menatap lekat dalam keterdiaman.

 _Aku juga_ , bisiknya membatin. Dan Naruto mampu menangkapnya dari sorot mata Sasuke yang menyiratkan perasaan pemuda itu dengan begitu jelas.

Sasuke mengecup lembut dahinya begitu lama. Melepasnya sejenak untuk kembali mencium puncak kepalanya penuh sayang.

Perasaan sesak menyergap dadanya. Membekukan sekujur tubuh dan mengoyak kalbu dengan sejuta emosi yang membelenggu keduanya begitu menyakitkan. Menenggelamkan Naruto dalam pusaran rasa bersalah teramat sangat. Menghempas Sasuke pada pahitnya kisah asmara mereka. Laksana roman picisan yang memamerkan derita dua remaja dengan tema percintaan klasik dan berakhir dengan kasih tak sampai. Seperti kisah romansa yang selalu Naruto baca kala dirinya menginjak remaja.

Naruto tak membayangkan jika dirinya akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Nafasnya tersengal, dan isakan perlahan terdengar seiring buliran air mata yang kini mulai membasahi kedua pipinya. Batinnya merengek, menginginkan Sasuke untuk membawanya pergi. Namun tubuhnya mematung dalam kekakuan dan tangannya mengepal hingga buku jarinya memutih.

Jantungnya berdenyut nyeri ketika perlahan usapan selembut kapas menyambangi kedua pipinya. Begitu halus dan penuh kehati- hatian seolah takut menyakiti dirinya. Netra birunya menemukan Sasuke menatap lekat dengan sorotnya yang sendu. Lagi- lagi menangkup perlahan pipinya yang masih basah.

"Jangan menangis-" membisik lirih dengan suara bergetar.

"Berhenti menangis," lirihnya lagi yang hanya bagai angin lalu untuk gadis di hadapannya. Naruto justru semakin terisak dalam kepedihan. Sekali lagi menyalahkan takdir yang begitu kejam menyeretnya dalam penderitaan.

Jika bisa pun, Naruto ingin hidup berdua saja dengan Sasuke. Tak apa jika harus berjuang keras demi mendapat sesuap nasi kelak, asal bisa terus bersama. Karena sumpah, ia tak membutuhkan kekayaan yang menggunung itu kalau bukan karena demi keluarganya.

Naruto tak pernah membenci dirinya sendiri hingga seperti ini seumur hidupnya.

"Sasuke-"

"Sssh."

Dan ketika hangat nafas pria itu menerpa lembut pada permukaan wajahnya, dia hanya bisa menyambut di sela nafas tertahan dan debaran yang nyaris meruntuhkan jantungnya. Memejamkan mata dan meremas lembut serat kerah kemeja flanel yang membalut sempurna tubuh Sasuke ketika sebilah bibir pemuda Uchiha akhirnya melumat lembut miliknya. Begitu lama. Begitu dalam. Mengirim jutaan frasa tentang cinta dan percikan penuh kerinduan. Membuat tubuhnya memanas karena rengkuhan pria yang ia cintai nyaris seumur hidupnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu."

Pria itu membisik.

Membisik begitu lirih di antara uraian air mata yang tak mampu mereka hentikan. Mereka tidak tahu kenapa cinta terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Mengeratkan pelukan dan berharap waktu akan berhenti lebih lama lagi agar mereka bisa bersama selama yang mereka inginkan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

 _Jangan pergi._

 **Tbc**

 _Ini cerita Gajelas.._

 _Terimakasih untuk review nya yang luar biasa banyak dari Kuas Tak Bertinta..wuuu, makasih kakak-bebeb utk reviewnya yang luar biasa hehe,_

 _dan_ _ _Park RinHyun-Uchiha,_ gdtop, aqizakura, Vryheid, serta teman2 yang lain._

 _juga terima kasih untuk teman2 yg_ _sudah_ _mau repot2 mampir :)_

 _Salam,_

 _LukazLuke154_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sasuke masih ingat, ketika pagi itu seusai ia membawa Naruto keluar rumah di pertengahan malam, mereka disambut sang mama dan abangnya di teras rumah. Mamanya menatap cemas, dengan raut muram yang berusaha ditutupi mati- matian kala menarik mereka, dirinya dan Naruto, dalam pelukan sayang yang menenangkan. Bertanya kenapa dirinya tega membawa si pirang keluar malam- malam dengan suara sedikit bergetar dan mengomel tentang cuaca dingin dan demam yang bisa saja menyerang mereka setelahnya.

Naruto sendiri tak banyak bicara, barangkali masih terbawa suasana sendu yang melingkupi keduanya kala menanti sang fajar di tepian bukit konoha. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sekilas dan melirik Itachi barang sejenak untuk melempar tanya 'apa mamamu habis menangis?' melalui tatapannya dan dibalas sang abang dengan senyuman kecil dan tepukan pelan di puncak kepalanya. Sementara dirinya sibuk mengusap telinganya yang memanas berkat jeweran sayang dari mama seraya mendengung pelan dengan hidung memerah karena kedinginan.

Lantas ia tak ingat lagi apa setelah itu yang dirinya lakukan untuk mengisi Selasa paginya sebelum ia kembali menemui Naruto di kediaman Namikaze atas permintaan sang mama untuk mengajak gadis itu sarapan bersama sebelum kembali ke Suna.

"Kau bahkan sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke dan mendapati pemuda itu melirik kopernya di atas sofa. Pemuda itu baru datang lima menit lalu dan memintanya untuk sarapan bersama keluarga Uchiha.

Menghela nafas pelan, gadis itu mendekat lalu duduk di sebelahnya, menarik satu kakinya naik dan melipatnya untuk duduk bersila di sana, "Belum semua. Aku masih harus membereskan barang- barang pribadiku-"

"Bisakah kau tidak pergi saja?" potong Sasuke cepat.

Hening sejenak. Sasuke bisa merasakan jemari Naruto menelusup ke pangkuan meraih telapak tangannya dan menggenggam lembut. Menyandarkan dahi pada bahunya dan membiarkan dirinya mengecup sayang puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Kita sudah membicarakannya, Sasuke, dan itu baru dini hari tadi," bisik Naruto. Sasuke berdecak pelan. Meremas tangan Naruto dan memainkan jari- jarinya usil.

"Aku ingin membawamu pergi saja, atau menahanmu tetap tinggal," ujarnya. Dan kekehan Naruto terdengar. Begitu hambar. Gadis berambut pirang itu menegakkan punggung dan membuang tatapannya ke sisi.

"Mauku juga begitu, kalau saja aku menuruti keegoisanku. Tapi-"

"Tapi kau tetap memilih untuk pergi. Aku tahu," potong Sasuke lagi. Menoleh pada si pirang, lalu menatap lekat paras ayunya.

"Itachi pasti juga ingin melakukan hal sama. Mengurungku di sini supaya tidak pergi."

"Ya, dari dulu aniki selalu yang paling ribut kalau berurusan denganmu. Aku heran kenapa aku sekarang jadi kesal sendiri kalau mengingatnya," kekeh Sasuke pelan. Naruto mendengus. Membenarkan ucapan Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tapi untuk saat ini kurasa aniki tidak akan melakukannya. Dia menghormati keputusanmu meskipun di sisi lain dia pasti akan merasa luar biasa kehilangan."

 _Sepertiku_.

"Hei, aku bukannya akan mati, kita masih bisa bertemu suatu saat nanti," protes Naruto, meringis kecil pada Sasuke yang dengan gemas mencubit pucuk hidungnya kuat.

"Duhh, sakit!"

"Kau menyebalkan," bisik si pria kemudian dan dibalas putaran mata jengah oleh gadis di sebelahnya.

 _Mungkin saja bertemu. Tapi kau bukan jadi milikku._

Lalu hening melingkupi.

Selama beberapa saat hanya saling menatap.

Hingga tarikan nafas kuat dari Sasuke memecah keheningan. "Jadi pagi ini kita putus?" tanyanya dengan senyum kecut.

Naruto terdiam. Enggan membalas. Gadis itu melempar wajahnya lagi ke samping dengan dengusan kesal. Perasaan tidak rela dan ingin tetap tinggal lagi- lagi menyerbu, membuat perasaannya semakin kacau dan tidak karuan.

"Kurasa memang begitu," balasnya geli. Namun hatinya bagai diremas begitu kuat.

"Jadi sekarang kau mantan ku?" tanya Sasuke lagi masih dengan senyum memuakkan miliknya. Memuakkan karena Naruto tahu senyuman itu hanya untuk menutupi kepedihannya.

Naruto mendengus pelan. "Ya," balasnya singkat. Nyaris berbisik.

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas. Menghembuskan nafas kasar begitu dadanya terasa semakin sesak. Membuang pandangan ke depan dengan raut wajah yang mengeras.

"Maafkan aku."

Bisikan lirih dari bibir Naruto terdengar.

"Maaf karena aku mempermainkan perasaanmu seperti ini, Sasuke-"

"Kau tidak," potong Sasuke cepat.

Naruto diam sejenak. "Aku menyakitimu," bisiknya lagi.

Ekspresi Sasuke melunak. Beringsut menghadap Naruto dan menangkup kedua pipinya lembut.

"Kau juga sakit, jadi jangan berkata begitu. Jangan meminta maaf."

Bola mata Naruto bergetar. Pucuk hidungnya memerah dan ia hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat menahan tumpahan air mata. Merasa lucu saat mengingat beberapa detik lalu ia menegaskan pada Sasuke bahwa dirinya tak bisa tinggal dan kini dia sendiri yang menangis seperti bocah, merengek seolah minta disembunyikan di bawah ranjang Sasuke selamanya supaya tidak perlu lagi kembali ke Suna. Ia sungguh ingin bersama pemuda ini saja.

 _Cup_

Kecupan singkat mendarat di puncak hidung. Membuatnya mendongak untuk menemukan kembali senyum Sasuke yang menyedihkan.

"Jangan menangis."

 _Cup_

Lagi. Kecupan gemas dilayangkan Sasuke kali ini pada bibirnya.

"Berhenti menangis, hm?"

"Tidak mau, tidak bisa," erang Naruto lupa umur. Tangisnya tumpah. Menarik kasar tubuh Sasuke dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan erat si pemuda.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang , mengusap lembut punggung mungil dalam rengkuhannya. Membiarkan bajunya perlahan basah oleh buliran air mata Naruto yang masih terisak di dadanya. Hatinya sakit. Bagai diremas begitu kuat.

Di ambang pintu kamar, ia menemukan Utakata memandangnya dengan wajah muram.

..  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **...**  
 **...**

Sebuah figura foto menampilkan tiga bocah. Dua di antaranya tersenyum begitu girang sementara satu sisanya hanya memasang wajah aneh pada kamera dengan mata memicing.

Itachi mendengus geli. Merasa gemas dengan ekspresi sang adik dan sahabat pirangnya belasan tahun lalu. Hari- hari di mana mereka terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa tahu waktu.

Pria itu kemudian meletakkan kembali figura pada meja kerjanya yang nyaris penuh tumpukan berkas pekerjaan. Lantas menghela nafas kasar dan menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi untuk melepas sedikit penat dan lelah setelah seharian bekerja.

Hari _itu_ Naruto benar- benar meninggalkan Konoha dengan Utakata setelah menyempatkan untuk mengunjungi makam Kakashi. Tepatnya hampir sebulan yang lalu. Meninggalkan kesedihan untuk dirinya juga Sasuke. Naruto akan dimiliki pria lain, kenyataan itulah yang membuatnya berat untuk melepaskan gadis itu.

Sasuke tak banyak bicara setelahnya. Tak lagi mengungkit- ungkit tentang Naruto. Sang mama pun mewanti- wanti dirinya untuk tidak lagi membicarakan sahabat baiknya itu sebelum perasaan Sasuke membaik. Itachi hanya berharap sang adik bisa segera melupakan perasaannya untuk Naruto.

Dua hari lalu adik laki- lakinya membawa dua temannya ke rumah untuk belajar bersama. Itu adalah yang pertama kalinya Sasuke mau membawa teman ke kediaman mereka dengan sukarela. Itachi sedikit tenang, dengan begitu Sasuke dapat segera melupakan kesedihannya.

Dering ponsel menarik seluruh perhatian Itachi. Mengernyit samar kala mendapati mamanya menelepon di siang bolong begini. Jarang- jarang wanita itu menelfonnya di tengah jam kerja.

"Halo? ...pulang cepat? Kenapa memang?"

..  
..

"Sasuke, hari ini ikut tidak ke rumah Kiba?"

Si pemilik nama menoleh. Melempar senyum sekilas pada Hotaru yang datang dengan sekantong pop corn di tangannya.

"Aku tidak ikut. Hari ini papa pulang dari dinas luar setelah nyaris sebulan tidak di rumah," balas Sasuke seraya membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya.

"Wow, lama sekali?"

"Hn."

Hotaru mengangguk paham. Menatap Sasuke lekat setelahnya. Mengagumi paras menawan milik si pemuda yang membuat hatinya meraung kesenangan.

Mengingat kembali betapa sulitnya dulu ia mendekati pria ini dan sekarang ia bisa berdiri begini dekat dengan idola sekolah mereka. Dua hari lalu bahkan Sasuke mengajaknya cuma- cuma untuk belajar bersama di rumahnya bersama Kiba. Hotaru sungguh tidak menyangka.

Padahal sebulan lalu pemuda ini begitu murung dan enggan didekati siapapun termasuk teman- teman prianya. Entah karena apa. Sasuke selalu menolak siapapun yang mendekat dengan tembakan mata tajam dan menyeramkan. Lalu kemudian kembali membuka diri sejak seminggu lalu.

"Berhenti menatapku."

Eh?

Hotaru membuang tatapannya kikuk. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Aku pulang dulu."

Pemuda itu kemudian berlalu setelah menepuk pelan puncak kepala temannya.

Meninggalkan Hotaru yang bersemu berkat sentuhannya.

Gadis itu menatap punggung lebar Sasuke hingga menghilang di balik pintu kelas.

Sesuatu menelusup ke dalam hatinya. Perasaan hangat dan menyenangkan. Namun ia menyadari bahwa ada setitik rasa lain di sana. Tentang perasaannya pada seorang pemuda lain yang baru ditemuinya sekali ketika ia berada di salah satu halte, ketika senja nyaris berganti malam. Pemuda tinggi dengan rambut cokelat tua dan senyuman manis yang mampu mengirim gelenyar menyenangkan dalam hatinya.

Gadis itu bersandar pada meja kelas, lantas berbisik pelan, "Aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakannya."

..

Dirinya tidak baik- baik saja. Sasuke bahkan masih merindukan Naruto setengah mati. Memikirkan gadis itu setiap waktu dan menyelipkan namanya di setiap doa. Bertanya- tanya bagaimanakah kabar gadis itu, apakah dia baik- baik saja dengan suaminya dan apakah gadis itu sudah bisa melupakannya.

Sasuke merasa begitu jahat karena dia berharap Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya. Sebab dirinya sendiri pun masih mengingat jelas bagaimana bibir merah yang pernah dikecupnya itu menyunggingkan cengiran kecil menggemaskan, bagaimana manik birunya yang jernih berpendar gugup saat kedapatan tengah menatapnya lekat, bagaimana pipi gemuknya yang disepuh warna merah terlihat begitu lucu sebab tak mampu menahan semu karena godaannya.

Sasuke tersenyum samar.

"Pipi gendut," bisiknya lirih. Ia merindukannya. Merindukan gadis pirangnya yang saat ini mungkin tengah bersama dengan suaminya si pria konglomerat.

Ia tak tahu kapan tepatnya pernikahan Naruto dilaksanakan. Tidak mau tau dan tidak mau datang. Bahkan sang mama tak mengungkit ungkit tentang Naruto sejak kepergiannya. Mamanya juga terlihat tidak pernah membicarakan perihal pernikahan Naruto atau rencana kunjungan ke Suna bersama papa dan kakak laki- lakinya sejak saat itu. Atau hanya dirinya saja yang tidak tahu?

Mendengus kasar.

Memaki diri sendiri kenapa terus saja memikirkan Naruto. Pemuda itu lantas melepas sepatunya saat menyadari dirinya telah sampai di teras rumahnya. Mendongak begitu melihat Itachi keluar rumah dengan kunci sepeda motor di tangan. Menatapnya terkejut.

"Sasuke?"

"Mau ke mana?" tanya sang adik.

"Ke mini market. Cari cemilan," balas Itachi.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Berniat melanjutkan langkah sebelum akhirnya Itachi kembali bersuara.

"Papa sudah pulang. Dan papa juga bawa oleh- oleh lho, Sasuke."

"Lalu?" Si adik mengernyit. Biasanya kan juga begitu.

"Oleh- olehnya harus dibagi. Jangan buat sendiri," ujar Itachi sebelum pergi dengan cengiran usil.

Sasuke mendengus. Menatap kesal sang kakak seraya menggumam "Hn," dengan nada rendah. Memangnya pikir Itachi dia serakah begitu? Sampai tidak mau membagi oleh- oleh dari papanya.

Pemuda itu lantas memasuki rumahnya dengan malas. Berjalan lurus melewati kamarnya dan berniat langsung menemui sang papa yang sepertinya tengah berada di ruang makan.

"Aku pu-"

"Sasukeeeee, _Okaeri_ ~"

Dan matanya membola.

Di sisi sang mama, seseorang berdiri dengan apron biru pudar membalut tubuh rampingnya. Membawa loyang besar di tangan dan tersenyum lebar.

"Halo, Pacar, berhenti bengong dan cepat ganti baju lalu bantu aku," seruan dengan kerlingan usil. Mikoto terkekeh geli sembari mencubit gemas pipi si empunya suara.

Sasuke membeku. Mengumpati Itachi. Kalau oleh- olehnya _ini_ , mana mau dia bagi- bagi?

 **TBC**

..  
..

 **Bagian yang hilang ...**

Itachi tidak mengerti kenapa ia mau- maunya mencari Sasuke hanya untuk mendapati sang adik tengah menculik Naruto dan membawanya ke bukit dini hari begini.

Mulanya ia hanya keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil segelas air putih untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya. Lalu ia dengan iseng membuka kamar Sasuke dan mengernyit heran ketika tak mendapati sang adik di kamarnya. Memanggil nama bocah itu sembari terus menyusuri setiap ruang kediamannya. Namun tak ada Sasuke dimanapun. Pikirannya sudah tidak karuan kala ia dengan kalang kabut kembali masuk kamar untuk meraih jaket dan berlari keluar rumah.

Terus mencari Sasuke dengan perasaan kalut. Mendatangi rumah Naruto dan mendapati rumah sahabatnya itu dengan kondisi pintu ruang tamu yang tidak terkunci. Memaki ceroboh sebelum melesat masuk dengan langkah berjingkat dan tak menemukan si pirang juga di rumah itu.

Itachi sempat menyambangi tempat kesukaan Naruto di mana puluhan kunang- kunang berterbangan di tengah dinginnya malam. Tapi tak satupun dari keduanya ada di tempat itu. Lantas ia mulai putus asa ketika pikirannya menebak- nebak perginya Sasuke adalah untuk membawa lari gadis itu agar tidak kembali ke Suna. Jelas itu akan menjadi masalah besar untuk keluarganya. Lalu kemudian, langkahnya berbalik, Itachi tidak mengerti kenapa kakinya melangkah ke bukit dimana ia pernah mencari Sasuke dulu bersama sang papa. Dan beruntungnya mereka benar ada di sana.

Dengan Sasuke yang menangkup kedua pipi sahabatnya. Melayangkan ciuman di bibirnya. Lama dan membuat Itachi merasa tak enak hati melihatnya. Namun ia enggan beranjak pergi ketika menyadari bahwa dua manusia kesayangannya tengah menangis bersama di sana. Di bawah langit malam yang dingin. Menyuarakan perpisahan.

Itachi membeku. Dalam keheningan yang menyedihkan.

Dan begitu ia kembali, Fugaku menyambutnya dengan tatapan cemas, begitupun mamanya yang lantas menangkup kedua pipinya yang dingin dengan hidung memerah.

"Papa," bisiknya memanggil. Pria paruh baya itu menatap lekat padanya menanti lanjutan ucapan dari bibirnya yang nyaris beku.

"Tolong Naruto. Kumohon."

Kemudian Fugaku meraih putra sulungnya ke dalam pelukan bersama sang istri.

...


	20. Chapter 20

Sepasang manik kelam menilik keluar jendela kelas, mengintip gumpalan awan putih yang nyaris memenuhi hamparan langit seluas matanya memandang. Jemarinya bergerak usil memainkan sisi lembaran diktat yang terbuka percuma di atas meja karena perhatiannya kini terpusat pada hal lain. Di pikirannya.

Suara Kyuubi- sensei yang mendapat julukan rubah seksi dari beberapa teman lelakinya pun tak mampu menarik seluruh perhatiannya, meski beberapa kali cuilan di lengan dan tendangan iseng dari Kiba yang bermaksud mengingatkan mendarat di kakinya.

Sasuke tetap bungkam. Menoleh keluar jendela dengan pandangan menelisik, menebak- nebak akankah hujan turun sore ini, yang sepertinya jauh lebih menarik dilakukan ketimbang menatap si sensei yang tengah menjelaskan materi pelajaran bagai dengungan lebah. Mengabaikan segala konsekuensi yang bakal diterimanya jika sensei jelita jelmaan siluman rubah betina itu menyadari kalau satu siswanya tengah melamun pada jam pelajarannya.

Sudah nyaris seminggu sejak Naruto kembali tinggal di rumah lamanya. Kembali menjadi tetangga cerewetnya dengan membawa serta sang nenek, kakek, dan adik angkatnya yang kata papa Fugaku akan menjadi adik kelas di sekolahnya mulai senin depan.

Sempat bertanya- tanya apa yang terjadi selama kepulangan Naruto ke Suna hingga ia bisa kembali dan membawa keluarganya untuk tinggal di Konoha, tapi Itachi mengatakan padanya untuk lebih baik diam dan menanti gadis itu mengatakannya sendiri.

Naruto memang sempat membahasnya sebentar, mengatakan betapa ia sangat berutang budi pada keluarganya. Dan merasa tidak enak hati karena telah merepotkan begitu banyak, apalagi ketika mendengar papanya juga berniat menyekolahkan Utakata setelah membantu banyak urusan keluarga Namikaze di Suna.

Gadis itu juga menceritakan bagaimana susahnya membujuk nenek menjual tanahnya di Suna untuk melunasi semua hutang dan biaya pengobatan kakek Naruto. Tentu saja itu sebelum nenek Tsunade tahu kalau cucunya berniat menikah dengan seorang pria konglomerat demi keluarganya. Begitu sang nenek diberitahu papa Fugaku, dia merasa marah dan kecewa lalu meminta papanya untuk mengurus semuanya. Oh, untuk yang ini, dia tahu dari Itachi. Sepertinya Naruto merasa lebih nyaman menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya pada sang kakak ketimbang dirinya. Dan itu membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman di beberapa hari terakhir.

Sebenarnya yang pacar Naruto itu siapa?

Kalau begini kan Sasuke merasa jadi suami ke dua. Eh?

Hari ini Naruto berjanji akan menunggunya dan pulang bersama setelah berkeliling Konoha mencari pekerjaan baru. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja setelah kepindahannya. Dia mengatakan jika dirinya tidak ingin merepotkan keluarga Uchiha terus menerus meski sebenarnya keluarga Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Sebentar lagi bel pulang berbunyi. Dan Sasuke memaki dalam hati kenapa menghabiskan waktu lima menit terasa begitu lama. Bahkan pantatnya sudah panas karena terlalu lama duduk di dalam kelas.

"Tidak sabar menunggu waktu pulang, eh, Uchiha? Sampai tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku."

Asem.

Suara lembut dengan intonasi yang terdengar begitu dingin menyentak jantungnya berdentum lebih cepat.

Kyuubi- sensei berdiri tegak di sisi meja dengan kedua lengan menyilang di depan dada. Menembaknya dengan tatapan tajam yang mampu menciutkan nyali teman- teman sekelasnya.

Melirik Kiba yang melotot diam- diam padanya seolah mengatakan 'Apa kubilang! Jangan bengong pas pelajarannya, Goblok!' yang membuat lidah Sasuke gatal ingin mengumpat. Firasatnya buruk.

"Uchiha?" lagi. Kyuubi mengeja namanya penuh penekanan. Menanti jawaban yang entah masih di ujung langit ataukah sudah turun ke bumi.

Sasuke berdehem pelan.

"Sedikit, Sensei," balasnya kalem dengan muka ganteng. Berharap mampu meluluhkan keganasan si guru muda dengan pesonanya yang luar biasa memikat berkat warisan kakek moyang.

"Rangkum 2 bab mata pelajaranku hari ini di kertas folio dengan tulisan tegak bersambung. Letakkan di mejaku besok pagi. Tidak ada penawaran."

Kampret.

Ternyata ganteng saja tidak cukup.

..

..

..

Naruto mendesis kala merasakan sentilan kuat di keningnya. Mendongak untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang dengan berani mengusik lamunannya.

"Halo, pacarnya Itachi."

Pemuda dengan setelan olah raga dan ransel hijau lumut melambai sok akrab sembari menyunggingkan seringai kecil.

Naruto mengernyit. Menatap lekat dengan kening berkerut dalam. Menggumam "Ha?" bagai orang idiot yang lupa jalan pulang.

Manik birunya yang jernih mengamati wajah pemuda yang tak asing di ingatannya. Sementara pemuda di depannya mendengus pelan begitu menyadari si teman lama begini pangling dengan rupa wajahnya saat ini.

"Sudah lupa padaku? Teganya. Padahal dulu kita teman sekelas."

Si pemuda menggaruk rahangnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk. Bibirnya mencebik lucu dan kedua sudut matanya yang lancip melirik kesal pada si pirang.

Tertegun. Matanya membola cepat.

"Shuu! Woaa, Shuuu, bagaimana kabarmu?" pekik Naruto girang. Memukul dada Shukaku main- main dengan kepalannya yang kecil.

Shuukaku terkekeh geli. Membiarkan bising tawa Naruto menyerbu pendengarannya. "Aku baik. Dan aku masih jomblo."

"Apa urusannya kau masih jomblo," Naruto terkekeh. "Kau memang dari dulu tidak doyan pacaran. Kupikir kau belok."

"Enak saja."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku? Aku sekarang mengajar di tempat ini. Dan aku sudah mau pulang. Kau sendiri? Berdiri sendirian di dekat pintu gerbang. Kupikir ada sales kaos kaki yang mau mampir."

Naruto tergelak pelan. "Aku menunggu seseorang, bukan mau dagang, Sialan," sahutnya kemudian.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Aku sering melihat Itachi berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah ini. Tapi tidak denganmu. Kau tidak tinggal di sini lagi?"

Naruto mengulum bibirnya sebentar, mengulas senyum kecil dan membalas, "Aku tinggal di Suna setelah lulus SMA. Dan baru beberapa hari lalu kembali ke sini."

"Wow, lumayan jauh," Shuukaku membulatkan bibirnya. "Kenapa? Tidak kerasan?"

Naruto menggeleng sekilas. Melempar cengiran kecil yang menyipitkan kedua matanya lucu. Si tomboy yang menggemaskan, Shuukaku membatin.

"Kerasan sebenarnya. Tapi lebih kerasan lagi kalau tinggal di sini," jawabnya.

Shuukaku tergelak. "Aku lupa kalau kalian itu sudah lengket seperti badan dan daki nya. Kau dan Itachi mana bisa pisah lama- lama."

Naruto melotot.

"Daki apaan? Siapa yang daki? Enak saja bicaramu," tendangan kesal menyapa ujung sepatu keds si pemuda yang makin tergelak berkat ulahnya.

Shuukaku masih tertawa begitu ribut kala bel pulang berbunyi nyaring. Mengabaikan gerutuan pelan dari si pirang.

Menit berikutnya ratusan siswa berhamburan dari bangunan setinggi 4 lantai dengan pepohonan rimbun di nyaris semua sisi nya. Pandangan Naruto menelisik, mencari seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi dan rambut kelam yang belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang kau tunggu?"

"Sasuke," balas Naruto cepat.

"Memang kemana Itachi? Kenapa bukan dia saja yang menjemput adik laki- lakinya?"

"Aku sudah bilang pada Itachi kalau aku akan pulang dengan Sasuke."

"Memangnya manusia keriput itu tidak cemburu?"

"Hah? Kenapa cemburu?" Naruto mengernyit.

"Kau kan pacarnya. Malah berselingkuh dengan adiknya- aduh! Sakit!"

"Kubilang bukan pacar. Hell, Dasar Manusia belok!" sengit Naruto kesal. Menendang sadis tulang kering si sensei olah raga yang kini membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian banyak siswa. Beberapa berbisik kecewa kala mengira si sensei idola ternyata sudah ada yang punya, dan sisanya tergelak geli melihat kelakuan keduanya yang tak ada bedanya dengan bocah.

"Mulutmu. Aku masih cukup lurus untuk memilih gadis dengan pantat dan dada yang besar."

Bola mata Naruto berotasi malas. Dasar otak jorok.

"Maaf, menyela. Shuukaku- sensei, kepala sekolah mencarimu."

Keduanya menoleh. Menatap seorang wanita yang berdiri dua meter di dekat mereka. Memandang keduanya bergantian dengan mimik tak nyaman karena merasa telah mengganggu percakapan mereka berdua.

Wanita yang terlihat mungil dan menggemaskan. Naruto bersumpah bahwa dia akan lebih cemburu pada wanita ini kalau sampai berani menikung Sasuke ketimbang Sakura yang dulu dianggapnya bocah paling manis di Konoha.

"Whoo, Kyuu, kemari, kemari," Shuukaku mengulurkan tangan, mengayunkannya beberapa kali dengan semangat sebagai gesture meminta si pemilik nama lekas mendekat.

Si guru wanita mengangguk ramah sembari berjalan menghampiri. Pikirnya ia akan dikenalkan dengan kekasih hati si guru olah raga yang jadi idola banyak siswi di sekolah. Sebab sejak kedatangannya sesaat lalu mereka terlihat begitu dekat dan akrab. Shuukaku yang dikenalnya selama ini tidak biasa berdekatan dengan makhluk bernama perempuan kecuali beberapa saja.

"Dia teman sekolahku saat di SMA ini, dulu. Namanya Naruto, saingan beratku di lapangan-"

"Wah-"

"-pacarnya Itachi. Kau tahu? Abangnya Sasuke yang punya keriput di bawah mata sejak bayi itu. Yang sering pamer wajah di sini kalau lagi menjemput atau mengantar Sasuke."

Apa?

Si guru muda jelita terkesirap pelan.

"Apaan, Shuu! Kubilang bukan pacar Itachi. Berhenti membual."

Shuukaku terkekeh geli. Mengabaikan.

Sementara Naruto mendengus kesal. Memalingkan wajah pada seorang wanita seusianya yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan menelisik.

"Halo, Salam kenal. Aku Naruto Namikaze. Panggil saja Naruto. Senang berkenalan denganmu, umm..."

Cengiran kecil terlepas dari belah bibir Naruto. Mengulurkan tangannya salah tingkah kala Kyuubi tak juga membalas salamnya. Menanti- nanti balasan dari si wanita setinggi telinganya yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kyuu?" Shuukaku mengernyit.

Si gadis berambut orange cerah lantas tersenyum kecil. Membalas sapaan Naruto dan menjabat tangannya lembut.

"Kyuubi, panggil saja aku begitu. Senang juga berkenalan denganmu, Naruto- san."

..

..

..

Mikoto melepas senyum lembut ketika pintu rumah Namikaze terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita yang masih terlihat begitu cantik di usia senjanya.

"Mikoto? Ah, mari masuk," sapa si pemilik rumah dengan senyum sama dan lantas membiarkan istri Fugaku itu berjalan masuk setelah membalas sapaannya.

Menggiring sahabat baik menantunya yang telah tiada untuk duduk di ruang tamu dan menyuguhkan minuman dingin serta beberapa camilan. Mikoto sangat berterima kasih dan meminta nenek Naruto untuk tidak terlalu repot karena kedatangannya yang hanya ingin berkunjung.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih pada keluargamu, aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian," Tsunade berujar tak enak hati.

"Bibi, sudahlah. Jangan membahasnya lagi. Aku justru senang bisa membantu. Lagi pula, kami tidak membantu banyak."

Mikoto mengusap punggung tangan Tsunade. Meminta wanita itu berhenti mengulang percakapan tentang permasalahan keluarga Namikaze beberapa bulan belakangan secara tidak langsung.

"Naruto adalah anakku juga. Aku dan Fugaku menyayanginya seperti putri kami sendiri. Dan itu berarti keluarga Naruto adalah keluarga kami juga."

Tsunade tersenyum haru. Dadanya penuh dengan luapan rasa syukur hingga tak mampu ia mengucapkannya. Mengingat bagaimana penjelasan Fugaku ketika pria itu tiba- tiba muncul di Suna dan mengatakan ingin membawa Naruto pulang ke Konoha bulan lalu sungguh membuatnya kembali tak enak hati.

Dirinya yang selama lima tahun merawat Naruto bahkan tidak tahu jika cucu pirangnya bahkan sampai berpikir sejauh itu demi keluarganya.

"Waktu dia bilang, dia ingin cepat- cepat menikah dengan pacarnya sore itu. Kupikir mereka benar- benar memiliki perasaan yang sama. Aku berpikir mereka pasti anak muda yang tidak sabaran dan ingin sesegera mungkin bisa berdampingan di pelaminan karena rasa saling tertarik. Tapi ternyata bukan karena itu. Aku kecewa pada keputusan sepihak dari Naruto. Dia bahkan tidak menceritakan apapun pada neneknya ini dan malah pada putramu. Aku merasa jadi orang tua yang tidak berguna. Tapi aku bersyukur, pada akhirnya pria itu membatalkan rencana menikahi Naruto, berkat suamimu."

Mikoto mengusap bahunya menenangkan. Namun tak sedikitpun berniat untuk menghentikan ucapan Tsunade meski ia telah mendengarnya sendiri dari suaminya, Fugaku.

"Penyakit suamiku tidak begitu serius sebenarnya. Pasca kecelakaan dia memang lumpuh dan membutuhkan terapi untuk bisa kembali berjalan. Hanya selang sebulan sebelum ia kembali jatuh terpeleset di kamar mandi dan enggan melanjutkan terapinya. Dia keluar dari pekerjaannya dan akulah yang mengambil tanggung jawab untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan keluargaku. Awalnya tidak ada permasalahan hingga suatu hari suamiku demam tinggi dan jadi sering masuk rumah sakit karena daya tahan tubuhnya menurun. Kami tidak begitu memikirkan biaya karena saat itu ada Kakashi yang selalu membantu biaya pengobatan suamiku. Tapi setelah anak bungsuku ikut kakaknya pergi, hidup kami begitu kesulitan."

Jeda sejenak. Wanita itu kembali melanjutkan. "Ketika tahu Naruto berniat ikut bekerja. Aku sedikit keberatan. Dia satu- satunya cucu perempuanku yang seharusnya ku jaga. Tapi sifat dasarnya yang keras kepala sama seperti Minato membuatku tak mampu lagi menahan keinginannya untuk bekerja. Aku sudah sangat merasa bersalah pada kedua bocah itu, Naruto dan Utakata, karena membuat mereka mau tidak mau harus putus sekolah karena tidak adanya biaya."

"Bukan salahmu, Bibi. Sungguh. Keadaan yang membuatnya demikian, Anda tidak perlu merasa begini bersalah. Bibi sendiri juga telah mengalami banyak kesulitan setelah Kushina dan Minato meninggal dalam kecelakaan bukan?"

"..."

"Aku mengenal Naruto sejak dia masih berusia kanak- kanak. Menjadi teman pertama putra sulungku yang pendiam. Aku pun ikut merawatnya. Jadi aku kenal betul bagaimana perangainya, Bibi. Dia gadis yang kuat dan akan melakukan apapun untuk orang- orang yang disayanginya. Naruto memang seperti itu. Bahkan pada kedua putraku."

"Aku sungguh sangat berterima kasih padamu, Mikoto."

"Aku bersyukur suamimu datang sebulan yang lalu dan mengatakan semuanya padaku. Aku tidak menyangka Naruto menyimpan beban seberat itu selama ini. Kalau tahu akan jadi begitu, aku tidak akan pernah memberi tahu kondisi kesehatan kakeknya yang menurun. Belum lagi saat tiba- tiba suamiku terkena usus buntu, ya Tuhan."

"Justru Naruto akan kecewa kalau Bibi tidak memberitahunya."

"Ya, kau benar. Cucuku memang seperti itu. Selalu ingin tahu dan ikut campur urusan orang tua. Melihat neneknya ini susah payah mencari hutang dan mengumpulkan uang, dia jadi berpikiran pendek. Mau menikah dengan pria berusia kepala tiga yang pikirnya bersedia membagi secuil harta kekayaannya. Siapa yang tahu kalau dia pria hidung belang yang ternyata sudah beristri lima. Tampangnya memang ganteng, terlihat priyayi dengan penampilannya yang wah dan cara bicaranya yang sopan. Tapi terkadang sampul tidak selalu sesuai dengan isinya kan," gerutu si nenek.

Mikoto tersenyum kecil.

"Bibi salah. Sayangnya pria itu bukan hidung belang. Dia pria baik- baik dari keluarga baik- baik. Dan memang jatuh cinta pada cucu Bibi sejak pertama melihat Naruto mengantar susu dan koran ke rumahnya. Dia pria yang telah lama menduda setelah istrinya meninggal karena sakit keras. Waktu dia mengatakan ingin membantu Naruto, sebenarnys dia sungguh- sungguh ingin membantunya. Tapi Naruto tidak mau menambah hutang, apalagi pada orang asing sepertinya. Naruto tahu pria itu suka padanya. Jadi, setelah memastikan dia adalah pria yang baik, Naruto menawarkan diri jika dia bersedia diperistri olehnya meski cucu Bibi itu tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama. Naruto hanya ingin beban dipundaknya berkurang, Bibi. Dia bahkan mencemaskan pendidikan Utakata."

Tsunade terdiam. Menatap Mikoto beberapa saat sebelum bertanya, "Fugaku yang memberitahumu? Apa Fugaku juga yang menemui pria itu dan membatalkan rencana pernikahannya?"

Mikoto mengangguk sekilas.

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang. "Syukurlah semuanya sudah berlalu."

"Aku tidak keberatan meski harus kehilangan tempat tinggalku di Suna. Karena dengan begitu aku tidak jadi kehilangan cucuku. Aku tidak mungkin menjual rumah milik Kakashi ini karena dari dulu putra bungsuku itu sudah berniat memberikan rumah ini untuk keponakannya. Dan sepertinya Naruto juga tidak bisa jauh- jauh dari kedua putramu."

Mikoto tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya begitu. Kedua putraku juga tidak bisa jauh- jauh dari cucu Bibi. Bagaimana kondisi paman, Bi?"

"Dia sedang tidur. Tapi dia jauh lebih sehat sekarang. Ada Utakata yang menemaninya di kamar."

"Syukurlah. Ngomong- ngomong soal Utakata, senin depan nanti dia akan mulai bersekolah lagi. Kami mendaftarkannya di sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke. Tapi Utakata harus mengulang di kelas dua karena dia telah tertinggal banyak mata pelajaran. Sebenarnya aku datang untuk mengabari Bibi tentang ini."

..

..

..

"Bagaimana tadi? Sudah dapat kerjaan baru?"

"Aku diterima bekerja di sebuah toko buku kecil. Karena yang punya nenek- nenek, dan baru saja ditinggal pergi cucunya yang biasanya menjaga kasir, dia langsung menerimaku dan memintaku menggantikan cucunya menjaga kasir."

"Baguslah. Tidak sampai malam kan?"

"Tokonya buka dari pagi sampai sore. Tidak sampai malam. Dan ada jadwal libur dua hari tiap akhir pekan. Gajinya sedikit tapi lumayan untuk mengisi dompetku yang mulai kerempeng. Nenek juga memutuskan untuk memulai usaha membuat macam- macam kue untuk dititipkan di warung- warung kecil."

"Oke, kalau begitu aku bisa mengantar dan menjemputmu setiap hari."

"Pakai apa?"

"Pakai kaki dong- Aduh! Genitnya pacarku, cubit- cubit pinggang."

"Chk," decakan kesal dari si pirang menuai kekeh geli dari belah bibir kekasihnya.

Sasuke mengusak puncak kepala Naruto dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di sana. Kebiasaan baru yang dilakoninya sejak beberapa hari terakhir. Dan Sasuke sangat menggemari hobi barunya ini.

Pemuda itu menunduk sedikit untuk melirik Naruto sebentar yang kini bersemu samar. Manis sekali.

"Tidak sopan pegang- pegang kepala orang tua," desis si pirang melayangkan protes tanpa menoleh pada sang pacar.

Sasuke terkekeh geli. Meski berkata begitu, Sasuke tahu kalau tetangga pirangnya ini senang bukan main saat dia melakukannya.

"Ngomong- ngomong, tadi aku lihat kau akrab sekali dengan Shukaku sensei."

Naruto menoleh.

"Kenapa memang? Dia teman sekelasku dulu. Bukannya kau sudah tahu? Lagipula kau lama sekali sih keluarnya," Naruto memalingkan wajah dan mencebil kesal. "Lalu siapa tadi yang kau tepuk kepalanya dua kali waktu berpamitan? Cantik sekali. Sampai aku mengira dia titisan boneka berbie."

Sepasang bibir mengerucut lucu.

Sasuke melirik. Mengulum senyum samar.

"Cemburu?"

"Tidak." Melengos cepat.

Si rambut kelam memalingkan wajah. Tergelak diam- diam tanpa suara. Menutup belah bibirnya dengan jemarinya yang kurus dan panjang. Lalu kembali melirik pada Naruto. Sedikit bergeser kala gerombolan gadis nyaris menyenggol lengannya. Beberapa diantaranya terkikik pelan dengan kerlingan genit yang sayangnya tidak menarik sama sekali untuk dilihat Sasuke.

"Hn? Yang benar?" goda pemuda itu sedikit membungkuk. Menjajari langkah Naruto yang sedikit cepat.

"Sedikit~" lirih gadis itu kemudian dengan wajah bagai disepuh warna merah.

Sasuke menarik Naruto cepat dan mengecup pelipisnya gemas. Merangkul bahu si gadis untuk berjalan beriringan di sepanjang trotoar. Memperlambat langkah agar tidak lekas sampai rumah.

"Dia temanku. Cuma teman kok. Sumpah."

"..."

"Tidak percaya?"

"Tidak," Naruto mencebil. Meremas jemari Sasuke yang menggantung di bahu kirinya.

"Jadi maunya bagaimana?"

"Maunya cari ramen. Perutku lapar."

"Dasar," Sasuke mendengus geli. "Ngomong- ngomong namanya Hotaru lho."

"Siapa?"

"Cewek yang kau bilang titisan berbie tadi. Dan dia naksir berat padaku."

"Aku tidak tanya, Sasuke. Menyebalkan!"

"Duh, yang cemburu."

"Chk."

Sasuke tergelak tanpa suara. Nyaris melayangkan cubitan gemas di pucuk hidung ketika tiba- tiba Naruto bersuara, "Tapi," langkah keduanya berhenti.

Naruto mengernyit samar seolah berusaha mengingat- ingat sesuatu. "Aku seperti pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Hn? Siapa?"

"Teman perempuanmu tadi. Jangan- jangan dia jodohku, Suke?"

Dan Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa tiba- tiba tangannya luar biasa gatal ingin menguyel Naruto dan memakannya bulat- bulat di tempat.

..

 **Tbc**

Yosh, dikit lagi, dikit lagi ...

Trimakasih sudah mampir... ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Itachi Uchiha adalah seorang pemuda baik dan penyayang. Banyak yang berpendapat demikian. Dari kecil dia memang dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang melimpah dari kedua orang tuanya, ia juga diajarkan bagiamana berperilaku baik dan sopan pada siapa saja. Bukan hanya berotak cerdas dan berkelakuan santun, tapi pemuda itu juga memiliki rasa kemanusiaan yang tinggi dan penyabar. Apalagi ketika sedang bersama si pirang; kesayangan dirinya dan sang adik bungsu di rumah.

Sebab terlampau sering kedua telinganya diserbu celotehan Naruto yang paling banyak tidak mutu, dirinya mendadak kebal tiap kali manusia berbulu pirang di kepala itu mengoceh banyak di sekitarnya. Tak peduli bila melanggar norma kesopanan karena ini adalah tentang dengan siapa ia berbicara.

Apalagi saat si pirang sedang dalam kondisi bahagia secara lahir maupun batin. Meski diselipi dengan kata **Chi** berkali- kali sekalipun, sulung Uchiha itu tidak lagi merasa terganggu. Dia hanya tinggal membalas dengan deheman pelan sebagai bentuk _penghormatan_ tanpa harus memikirkan terlalu lama apa yang gadis itu ucapkan.

Tak. Tak.

Srek.

"Chi, chi, bagaimana kalau rambutmu dimodel begini saja, Chi? Lihat nih, pasti langsung banyak cewek yang mengira ada tom cruise nyasar kesini dan langsung minta dijadikan istri. Kan lumayan, kau tidak perlu **jomblo** lama- lama lagi."

"Hn," membalas singkat. Tak berniat menoleh pada si Namikaze yang sibuk membolak balik lembar majalah fashion khusus pria milik Kakashi yang diambil Utakata dari gudang belakang.

Pemuda itu lebih memilih memainkan _joystick_ warna kuning di tangannya dengan kedua retina yang terpaku pada layar televisi. Sesekali menyelipkan keripik kentang ke sela bibirnya dan mengunyah lambat. Menulikan erangan lirih dari sisi lain tubuhnya.

Sementara tak jauh dari mereka, nenek Tsunade tengah menyuapi suaminya dengan sesekali mendengus geli melihat kelakuan cucunya.

"Kalau yang ini kau bakal jadi mirip Byakuya Kuchiki- nya serial _Bleach_ , bisa- bisa jadi **jomblo** abadi, kusarankan jangan- _karena terlalu ganteng_. Bagaimana kalau dibotak saja, Chi? Sekali- sekali aku ingin lihat kau tidak punya rambut."

"Hn."

Si pirang tak membalas. Dan memang sedari tadi dirinya tidak peduli jika yang diajaknya bicara mau menanggapi ucapannya atau tidak.

"Wah, keriting juga bagus, Chi. Lebih manusiawi. Barangkali saja selama ini kau **jomblo** karena dikira peri dengan rambut lurus begitu."

Tak Tak Tak.

 _You Lose._

"Tachi- nii, kau kalah."

Menjentikkan lidah. Itachi melirik Utakata sejenak sebelum membalas, "Main lagi?" ajaknya.

"Boleh. Tapi memang Tachi- nii tidak dicari Bibi ya dari pagi subuh sudah nyasar ke sini?"

"Sengaja. Supaya Sasuke mau bantu- bantu membereskan dapur dan meja makan. Mumpung hari libur."

"Memang Suke- nii tidak pernah bantu- bantu?"

"Pernah-"

"Lalu?"

"Membantu dirinya sendiri untuk melipir diam- diam kalau mama menyuruhku membantu melakukan pekerjaan rumahan."

"Jadi ceritanya Tachi- nii sedang balas dendam?"

"Sedikit. Karena aku kakak yang baik."

Utakata terkekeh pelan.

"Wah, aku dengar ada yang punya niat jahat pada Sasuke," desis suara dari balik punggung keduanya.

Mata Naruto memicing kala Itachi melirik malas.

"Kenapa memang? Aku sudah bosan sama sifat pemalasnya itu. Sesekali aku ingin malas- malasan juga," tukasnya.

Naruto mengangguk setuju setelah berpikir keras selama beberapa saat.

"Baguslah."

Balasan Naruto membuat satu alis Itachi terangkat. Kembali menoleh pada si pirang yang mengulas seringai kecil di bibir.

"Aku berencana membagi pekerjaan rumah kalau kami sudah menikah nanti. Karena aku lebih senang memasak dan berbelanja, jadi dia yang harus mencuci dan mengepel lantai, menyeterika baju, mencuci piring, lalu menyiangi rumput- aduh! Chi, aku cuma bercanda!"

Naruto melotot dengan bantal sofa di kedua tangan, bantal yang baru saja Itachi lemparkan telak mengenai wajahnya. Sementara dengusan puas meluncur dari bibir Itachi yang kini kembali memokuskan pandangan pada layar televisi.

"Idiot."

Chk.

"Aniki, disuruh mama pergi ke minimarket-"

"Sasuke!~ Kau datang- ei, tampangmu judes sekali, _Teme_."

"Diam dulu, _Dobe_. Aku sedang kesal. Aniki, aku sudah membuat daftar belanjanya-"

"Oke. Aku akan pergi dengan Naruto."

"Kenapa aku? Punya dosa apa aku padamu, Chi!?"_Naruto.

"Tidak boleh!" Sasuke berseru.

"Boleh. Ini cuma belanja bukannya mau ke KUA, Sasuke."

"Panggilan macam apa Teme sama Dobe? Jelek sekali."_Utakata.

"Huss, Utakata, itu panggilan sayang. Kau juga bisa memanggil pacarmu dengan sebutan _Idiot_ suatu saat nanti-"

"Naruto."

..

..

..

Sejak Kyuubi masih berada di bangku sekolah, minggu paginya selalu disibukkan dengan membantu pamannya di minimarket dekat pasar. Dia bukan gadis yang gemar mengosongkan dompet untuk jalan- jalan ke tempat anak muda biasanya nongkrong. Hidupnya monoton. Cuma sebatas berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah dan keluarga dekatnya saja. Atau terkadang pergi ke sisi timur taman kota, untuk membayar tagihan listrik dan air pam. Sudah, begitu saja.

Tinggal sejak kecil bersama ibu dan pamannya jelas membuatnya tak bisa mengabaikan sang paman ketika minimarket milik laki- laki itu selalu ramai tiap akhir pekan dan membuat sang paman kesayangan kelimpungan melayani pelanggan setianya. Jadi Kyuubi akan dengan sukarela membantu untuk meringankan pekerjaan sang paman di sana ketika sedang senggang.

Ibunya bukanlah seorang wanita karir yang kerjanya hanya duduk diam di balik meja kerja dengan tumpukan berkas kantor yang bejibun banyaknya. Sejak bercerai dari sang ayah, ibunya hanya bekerja sebagai karyawan dalam industri kecil yang menerima pesanan catering. Karena penghasilan yang kecil, maka pamannya lah yang memutuskan untuk membiayai sekolah dan kuliahnya hingga sekarang dirinya berhasil menjadi guru favorit di salah satu SMA Konoha yang dulu pernah jadi impiannya ketika lulus SMP.

Jika bicara mengenai masa remajanya yang terlambat, Kyuubi tidak akan sungkan mengiyakan karena sejak SMA ia bahkan tidak berminat melirik teman lawan jenisnya untuk dijadikan pacar. Hidupnya lempeng, yang paling utama dan jadi impiannya sejak kecil hanya belajar dan dapat peringkat satu di sekolah lalu jadi kebanggaan guru- guru dan dikenang sebagai siswi teladan yang berprestasi hingga akhir hayat. Luar biasa.

Jauh berbeda dengan manusia pirang yang masa kecilnya hanya bercita- cita ingin menikah dengan Sasuke dan menjadi pahlawan super yang bisa nemplok di mana- mana.

Kyuubi itu cantik sebenarnya. Badannya mungil dan bibirnya merah mengkilat bagai cherry di musim petik. Tidak sedikit pemuda yang mencoba untung- untungan untuk mendekati dan berusaha akrab dengan dirinya meski berakhir terusir dengan rasa malu karena diabaikan. Kyuubi bukan gadis yang banyak bicara dan mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Dia baik. Hanya saja bicaranya terkadang ketus dan bisa saja menyakiti orang lain tanpa ia sadari.

Beranjak dewasa dan mulai mengabdikan diri di SMA favorit Konoha sejak dua tahun lalu sebagai pendidik, membuatnya mengenal banyak jenis sifat orang yang mau tidak mau menjadikan dirinya harus mampu menyesuaikan diri agar bisa diterima di lingkungan mereka. Jadi, Kyuubi mulai banyak belajar untuk bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik. Beruntung dirinya memiliki teman baru seperti Shuukaku yang selalu bersedia membantunya.

Untuk urusan beradaptasi dengan cepat, Kyuubi tidak mengalami banyak kendala meski terkadang ada sedikit sentilan menyakitkan dari pihak- pihak yang menyimpan rasa iri serta dengki karena kepiawaiannya dalam mengajar dan berpenampilan. Tapi tidak sedikit pula beberapa teman guru yang memuji kapandaiannya dan mau menjalin hubungan pertemanan yang baik dengan dirinya.

Kembali pada permasalahan asmara dari guru mungil satu ini. Kyuubi bukan jenis manusia yang mudah tertarik pada lawan jenis. Dia gadis pemilih dan memiliki prinsip bahwa jodoh akan datang dengan sendirinya ketika waktunya tiba nanti. Tak perlu dijemput dan tak perlu diantar. Jodohnya pasti akan segera datang. Ini bukan tentang Jailangkung, sumpah.

Bulan lalu adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan seorang pemuda asing bertubuh jangkung dan berparas rupawan. Bukan sekali dua kali Kyuubi bertemu dengan lelaki semacam itu. Tapi entah kenapa sejak pertemuannya dengan pria ini Kyuubi selalu merasakan desiran aneh di sekujur tubuhnya setiap kali ia mengingatnya.

Kapasitas pertemuan mereka pun tidaklah terbilang sering. Hanya ketika si pria tengah menjemput atau mengantar sang adik kesayangan dan kemudian mereka kebetulan bertemu. Namun entah kenapa terasa membekas dalam benak Kyuubi. Diam- diam merasa ingin melihatnya meski hanya dari kejauhan, mendengar kabarnya, bertukar sapa dan senyuman, atau barangkali bertukar nomer ponsel.

Kyuubi diam- diam merasa senang bukan kepalang ketika suatu hari si pria datang ke minimarket sang paman dan mengenalinya sebagai guru adiknya. Bahkan pria itu menawarkan sebuah pertemanan manis yang membuatnya berharap jika suatu saat nanti hubungan pertemanan mereka akan naik jabatan menjadi sebuah hubungan yang jauh lebih serius.

Tenggelam dalam perasaan suka yang berlebihan, ternyata membuat Kyuubi lupa pada sebuah kemungkinan jika bisa saja sang pria telah memiliki seorang kekasih di luar sana. Dia pria berparas menawan dan jelas mampu memikat hati banyak gadis manapun. Cara bicaranya juga sopan dan dari perilakunya menunjukkan jika dia adalah pria yang baik. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa laki- laki itu ternyata telah memiliki seorang tambatan hati.

Karena itu, ketika tempo hari Shuukaku memperkenalkan dirinya dengan seorang gadis yang luar biasa manis dan supel sebagai kekasih si pria idaman, Kyuubi tahu, kapal asmara yang ia siapkan untuk hubungannya dengan si pria menawan itu telah lebih dulu karam bahkan sebelum ia mengatakan perasaannya pada si pria pujaan.

Kyuubi patah hati.

 _Broken heart._

 _Potek hatinya._

Apapun itu, Kyuubi baru tahu kalau cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu rasanya begini menyakitkan.

Lebih menyakitkan dari ketika perutnya melilit karena datang bulan.

Rasanya Kyuubi ingin mengakhiri semuanya dengan melompat ke lautan dalam.

Menyelam cari ikan untuk melupakan perasaannya pada Itachi. Si pria brengsek yang sudah dengan lancang mencuri hatinya yang masih putih, bersih, dan polos tak bernoda untuk urusan cinta- cintaan.

"Kyuu, ada yang cari semprotan pembasmi serangga, bisa kau tunjukkan di mana tempatnya?"

Tepukan pelan di bahu membuatnya terkesiap pelan. Kyuubi menoleh. Sang paman menatap cemas padanya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Kyuubi menggeleng sekilas dan tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa- apa, Paman."

"Bisakah kau bantu nona ini mencari apa saja yang dia butuhkan, Kyuu? Dia mencari semprotan pembasmi serangga," ulang sang paman. Kyuubi mengangguk.

"Aku juga mau cari shampo khusus untuk rambut hitam panjang sekaligus conditioner nya. Yang wangi, tapi jangan wangi melati."

Kyuubi menoleh. Menatap si empunya suara dan membeku.

Seseorang di hadapannya memandang dengan mata berbinar begitu menemukan wajah si keponakan pemilik toko. "Wah, kita ketemu lagi. Kau ingat aku? Naruto, temannya Shuu."

..

..

..

"Ah, maaf jadi merepotkanmu. Harusnya aku mencari sendiri saja tadi," ujar Naruto ketika Kyuubi memanjat kursi kecil untuk meraih sebotol shampoo dari atas rak.

"Tidak apa- apa. Ini sudah tugasku," Kyuubi membalas dengan senyum kecil. Lantas dengan kakinya yang lincah ia melompat turun.

"Ada lagi?" tanyanya.

Naruto menunduk. Membaca lagi sobekan kertas kecil berisi daftar belanjaan yang harus dibelinya. Hidungnya mengerut ketika bibirnya mengabsen barang- barang yang sudah di bawanya dalam keranjang belanjaan.

Matanya yang jernih mengerling pada Kyuubi lalu menggeleng. Tanda bahwa ia sudah menuntaskan misi pencarian barang dalam daftar belanja yang telah disiapkan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Kyuubi- san," tukasnya kemudian dengan cengiran menggemaskan. Si _Orange_ lantas membalasnya dengan senyum kecil yang tak kalah manis. Dalam hati membatin betapa sempurnanya gadis bersurai pirang di hadapannya. Sangat pantas jika nanti bersanding dengan abangnya Sasuke di pelaminan.

Sungguh menyakitkan.

Patah hati sebelum jadian.

Nasib jomblo mengenaskan.

"Naruto, kau sudah dapat semua?" seruan dari balik punggung mengejutkan keduanya. Dua pasang mata lantas menoleh cepat.

Itu...

"Sudah. Bagaimana sepeda motornya, Chi? Sudah kau bawa ke bengkel?"

"Beres. Kalau aku yang urus pasti selalu beres. Beda urusan kalau yang bawa Sasuke. Bisa lepas semua onderdilnya," balasan hiperbolis dari si pria dibalas putaran bola mata jengah dari Naruto.

"Mulutmu. Makanya rajin- rajin di _service._ Jangan cuma mukamu saja yang di _service_ , Chi."

"Wah, enak saja bicaramu."

Itachi terkekeh. Menepuk puncak kepala sahabatnya dan melirik ke sisi kala merasa ada sepasang manik menawan tengah menatap padanya.

"Loh? Kyuu- sensei?"

Manik kelam berbinar.

"Lama tidak ketemu," ujarnya lagi.

"Whoo, kau kenal juga, Chi?"

"Tentu saja. Dia Kyuubi- sensei. Wali kelasnya Sasuke," balas Itachi cepat.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Sulung Uchiha mengangguk sekilas. Mengalihkan pandangan pada Kyuubi dan berucap, "Kenalkan, Kyuu- sensei, dia Naruto, sahabat sejak bayiku yang bandel bukan main-"

 _Sahabat?_

"Dan dia ini pacar Sasuke, adikku."

Tiba- tiba,

Kyuubi merasa taman di hatinya dipenuhi bunga.

..

..

..

Naruto mengerling pada Itachi. Menaikkan satu alis kala mendapati sang teman kesayangan tengah mengulas senyum manis untuk si gadis bertubuh mungil dengan tatapan begitu lekat.

Hidungnya berkedut, keningnya mengerut, matanya menciut. Radar dalam kepalanya berbunyi nyaring, ia tahu ada sesuatu di antara dua manusia yang kini saling bertukar tatapan ini.

Seumur- umur ia berkeliaran di sekitar sulung Uchiha, belum pernah sekalipun Naruto melihat Itachi setertarik ini pada seorang gadis. Apalagi sampai pandang- pandangan begini.

Dengannya saja hanya beberapa kali ketika dulu mereka melakukan permainan bertukar pelototan dengan aturan main yang lebih dulu berkedip dapat sentilan dua kali di kening dan tendangan di pantat yang mau tidak mau harus dilakukan sepenuh hati karena menyangkut harga diri.

Tapi Naruto merasa yakin jika apa yang terjadi saat ini dengan yang mereka lakukan dulu memang berbeda maksud dan tujuan. Yang ini rasa- rasanya jauh lebih menentukan jalan menuju masa depan yang secerah mentari pagi dari pada sekedar saling melotot lalu adu sentilan dan tendangan.

Berjingkat pelan, Naruto memutuskan untuk mundur perlahan karena merasa sebagai _pihak yang ketiga_. Tidak ada manusia yang sudi dikatai _setan_ hanya karena berdiri di tempat dan waktu yang salah.

Namun, memang dasarnya hidup Naruto itu tidak bisa jauh- jauh dari mengganggu kehidupan Itachi yang aman tentram dan damai, maka ketika ia berbalik dan berniat menuju kasir, keranjang belanjanya dengan sangat bernafsu menyenggol tumpukan puluhan botol mineral.

Menimbulkan suara ribut yang mengejutkan banyak orang.

Menjentikkan lidah.

Naruto tahu dia bukan hanya mengganggu dua insan yang tengah dilanda asmara itu, tapi justru menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pasang mata di minimarket.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ujarnya menahan malu dengan tatapan miris pada botol- botol yang berserakan di lantai.

Bangke emang. Ups.

..  
..

 _Tbc dulu ya.._

 _terima kasih teman- teman yang sudah berkenan mampir. :)_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 _"Chi, chi."_

 _"Lihat, Chi. Aku bawa ini."_

 _Gemerisik langkah kaki yang menginjak dedaunan kering di pekarangan rumah terdengar mendekat._

 _Itachi menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya tengah berjalan menghampiri dengan sebuah bungkusan sebesar buku atlas miliknya di satu tangan._

 _Naruto mengulas senyum manis ketika melihatnya._ _Matanya yang jernih berbinar ditimpa cahaya matahari pagi yang mengintip malu di balik awan. Sementara bibir merahnya terus mengukir sebuah cengiran lebar yang begitu lucu. Terlihat sumringah._

 _Dan Itachi selalu menyukai senyumannya._

 _"Lihat," ulang gadis kecil itu. Menyodorkan bungkusan di kedua tangannya yang kurus. Membukanya perlahan untuk dipamerkan pada sahabat mainnya._

 _Itachi mendengus pelan. Melongok sebentar ke dalam kantong dan menemukan beberapa potong kue beraroma menggoda._

 _"Paman bikin pie. Bilangnya pie apel, mau?"_

 _Itachi mengangguk. Menunggu sejenak untuk menerima suapan dari jemari kecil milik Naruto. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk membentuk gumpalan tanah liat untuk diberikan pada adik laki- lakinya di rumah_

 _Sasuke sedang rewel karena tidak dibolehkan mama masuk ke bak mandi dan main air dengan bebek karetnya yang selalu bersuara berisik tiap kali dipencet. Bocah balita itu ngambek dan bersembunyi di bawah kolong meja makan dengan bibir terlipat lucu kala ia melihatnya sebelum pergi mencari tanah liat._

 _"Paman buat sendiri mumpung sedang libur akhir pekan bilangnya. Aku tidak bisa bantu karena harus menyapu dan merapikan barang- barang. Kau bikin apa sih, Chi?"_

 _"Mainan. Untuk Sasuke."_

 _"Memang dia mau pegang yang kotor- kotor begitu?"_

 _"Coba saja nanti."_

 _Naruto kembali menyuapkan sepotong pie ke mulut Itachi._

 _"Enak tidak, Chi?"_

 _"Enak."_

 _"Iya sih. Gratis."_

 _Bola mata si kelam berotasi malas. Dan si pirang terkekeh pelan dengan reaksinya._

 _"Aku mau berikan ini pada Sasuke juga. Dia pasti suka."_

 _"Tapi aku mau lagi," Itachi membuka mulutnya minta disuapi._

 _Mata Naruto memicing. "Kau sudah. Ini buat Sasuke." Menyembunyikan bungkusan di balik punggungnya yang kecil._

 _"Pelit. Aku cuma makan dua cubit saja lalu Sasuke dapat bagian sebanyak itu?"_

 _Naruto menyeringai kecil._

 _"Kau harusnya mengalah pada adikmu, Chi! Dia butuh banyak nutrisi supaya cepat besar."_

 _Itachi mencebil. Jemarinya tetap memijat- mijat gumpalan tanah liat berbentuk boneka bebek yang sudah setengah jadi._

 _"Aku juga butuh banyak nutrisi. Bukan cuma Sasuke saja, Idiot. Lihat tidak tubuhku kurus begini?"_

 _"Buat apa? Kau bahkan sudah punya keriput. Kebanyakan nutrisi."_

 _"Cih. Kebiasaan bawa- bawa fisik. Mau ku piting kepalamu?"_

 _Naruto kembali tergelak._

 _"Berikan aku satu lagi. Kau cantik deh. Sumpah."_

 _"Malas. Giliran ada maunya kau bilang aku cantik. Biasanya juga menyebutku idiot. Aku mau cari Sasuke saja di rumahmu," Naruto beranjak. Lantas berlari pergi memasuki kediamannya dengan tergesa dan berseru, "Sasukeeeee, aku bawakan pie untukmuuuu!"_

 _Meninggalkan Itachi yang hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang ketika tahu Naruto lagi- lagi membiarkan dirinya seorang diri untuk mencari sang adik. Sedikit kesal sebenarnya karena yang ia tahu selama ini Naruto adalah kawan mainnya. Bukan Sasuke._

 _Tapi Itachi tak pernah ambil pusing. Perasaan iri semacam itu tak lantas membuatnya menyimpan sakit hati karena dia bocah laki- laki yang penyayang. Ia menyayangi Naruto dan Sasuke sama besarnya. Dan ia tidak keberatan kalau Naruto juga menyayangi adiknya seperti itu._

 _Bocah pirang manis itu memang selalu menyerukan nama Sasuke dan melakukan apapun untuk bocah balita yang gemar mendelik tajam pada apapun ketika sedang ngambek itu._

 _Menghembuskan nafas kasar._

 _Itachi mengamati boneka tanah liat dalam genggamannya. Lantas mendesah lega begitu melihat hasilnya tampak lumayan meski tidak terlalu bagus. Cukup pantas untuk dipamerkan pada sang adik demi meredakan rasa kesalnya setelah dimarahi sang mama._

 _Itachi berjalan memasuki rumah. Mengernyit bingung sewaktu melihat mamanya datang mendekat dengan sepiring kecil penuh potongan pie yang sama dengan milik Naruto beberapa saat lalu._

 _Samar suara Naruto dari teras belakang tengah berusaha membujuk adiknya makan terdengar menyerbu gendang telinganya._

 _"Makan?" tawar sang mama._

 _"Ini dari Naruto?"_

 _Mikoto mengangguk. Seraya tersenyum begitu manis._

 _"Tidak mau."_

 _"Kenapa? Buat Itachi katanya."_

 _"Tapi tadi bilang padaku mau diberikan pada Sasuke, Ma."_

 _Mikoto terkekeh pelan._

 _"Tapi Naruto tadi juga bilang pada mama, 'Sasuke tidak mungkin menghabiskan pie sebanyak ini, Bibi. Jadi ini untuk Itachi, Bibi, dan paman. Karena aku sayang kalian.' Begitu. Jadi bagaimana? Tetap tidak mau?"_

 _Hening sejenak sebelum senyum kecil merekah dari bibir Itachi._

 _"Mau."_

 _"Nah, sana susul mereka di teras," Mikoto mengusap puncak kepala putranya lembut._

 _"Jangan lupa bawa minumnya, Sayang."_

 _"Siap, Kapten."_

 _"Sasukee, jangan disembur!"_

 _"Aaa. Lagi. Mau lagi."_

 _"Duh, anak ini."_

.  
.

Mengerjap pelan.

Menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya ruangan.

Itachi mengucek matanya yang berair dan menguap lebar dengan jemari kokoh yang menutupi mulutnya.

Pandangannya mengedar. Menelisik seluruh ruangan yang ia kenali sebagai kamar sebelum tatapannya berakhir pada sebuah jam dinding.

Sial, dia bangun kesiangan.

Suara obrolan samar berasal dari arah dapur kembali menarik seluruh kesadarannya. Lantas mendengus geli kala mengingat mimpi masa kecil dirinya dengan si pirang barusan.

Jika diingat lagi, sudah lewat berapa lama? Itachi sendiri merasa yakin jika seumur hidupnya selama ini tidak pernah jauh- jauh dari apapun tentang sahabat perempuannya itu. Bahkan ketika jarak memisahkan keduanya. Hal apapun tentang gadis itu selalu melekat dalam pikirannya.

Dengan gerakan malas. Sulung Uchiha beranjak dan duduk di atas ranjang dengan muka bantalnya yang menggemuk tiap kali bangun tidur. Butuh beberapa menit untuk mengumpulkan niat dan menepis rasa kantuk yang kembali datang sebelum pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Aniki, cepat bangun lalu mandi," suara Sasuke menjadi yang pertama ia dengar.

Itachi mendongak dan mendapati sang adik tengah menatapnya. Lalu kemudian kepala pirang menyembul dari belakang tubuh bongsor sang adik.

"Bangun, Pemalas. Sarapannya bahkan sudah matang lho dari tadi, rela kalau ku habiskan sendiri?" kali ini Naruto yang bersuara. Melongokkan wajah dari sisi lengan Sasuke yang terkekeh ketika mendapati pipi pacarnya terkena cipratan tepung.

"Lihat wajahmu. Bagaimana bisa kotor begini?"

"Dendam kali. Wajahku manis, bisa saja karena tanganku iri lalu melompat ke pipi, kotor ini jadi buktinya lho," balasan Naruto membuat Uchiha bersaudara menyunggingkan senyum geli.

"Bicaramu."

Sasuke menguyel gemas pipi yang dulu pernah dicubiti Itachi kalau sedang kesal.

"Sakit, Sasuke."

"Salahmu."

Duh ya, pagi- pagi sudah jadi obat nyamuk. Disuguhi pemandangan begitu rasanya jadi berat karena ingat status jomblo yang masih melekat.

"Memangnya bikin apa sih?" tanya Itachi.

"Pie apel. Mau?"

 _De javu._

"Bukan buat Sasuke?"

"Pie sebanyak itu memang perutmu muat, Suke?" pandangan Naruto beralih pada bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kau mau aku punya perut buncit dan cepat tua?" tanyanya balik.

Naruto mencebil dan menggeleng. "Lalu keriputan seperti Itachi? Tidak. Kita tuanya harus sama- sama. Jangan menduluiku-"

"Hei!"

Kedua manusia yang berdiri bersisian di ambang pintu tergelak pelan. Bahagia sekali kelihatannya.

"Cepat bangun makanya, Chi. Aku juga sudah siapkan sepiring untukmu, Bodoh. Mana mungkin aku tidak memberikan padamu," seru gadis itu lantas menyeret adik lelakinya kembali ke dapur yang merangkap sebagai ruang makan. "Kami tunggu di meja makan, Chi. Kakek nenekku juga datang lho. Jangan lupa mandi, oke? Kau bau iler!"

Dan Itachi tersenyum lembut menatap kedua punggung mereka hingga lenyap di balik pintu.

Ah, dasar Naruto. Sama sekali tidak berubah.

..

..

..

"Apa katamu? Kau bilang apa barusan?"

Dingin dan tajam.

"Sasuke," Naruto memanggil jengah. Memperingatkan si bocah untuk tidak berbuat macam- macam. Jemarinya memilin tali tas selempang yang tersampir asal di sisi bahunya yang sempit. Matanya tak lepas dari memindai ekspresi Sasuke kalau- kalau bocah itu membuat kekacauan.

Ini masih di depan toko tempatnya bekerja. Masih sore. Lalu lintas masih padat. Dan masih banyak orang berlalu lalang di sepanjang trotoar.

Ia tidak mau jadi tontonan hanya karena ulah bocah- bocah labil yang katanya datang untuk mengajaknya makan sore bersama.

Sepuluh menit lalu ia baru saja keluar dari toko buku kecil tempatnya bekerja dan menemukan empat manusia tengah berdiri di dekat pohon besar depan toko.

Naruto jelas mengenali dua di antaranya, tapi untuk dua orang sisanya, dia hanya tahu jika dua bocah SMA itu adalah teman sekolah Sasuke karena seragam mereka yang sama. Lalu kemudian Sasuke memperkenalkan mereka. Mereka Hotaru dan Kiba, teman Sasuke di sekolah. Dan Naruto tidak keberatan jika menerima mereka sebagai temannya juga.

Beberapa saat sebelum kedatangannya Sasuke memang mengirim pesan jika pemuda itu akan mengajak kedua temannya yang memaksa minta dikenalkan dengannya. Dan Naruto tidak menyangka jika salah satunya adalah gadis barbie yang minggu lalu dilihatnya keluar gedung sekolah bersama Sasuke. Gadis manis yang beberapa kali ia dapati tengah melirik Utakata secara diam- diam.

Naruto mengulum senyum geli.

"Kau bilang kurus?" ulang Sasuke. Masih dengan manik kelam yang menembak tajam tepat pada retina teman sekelasnya.

Perhatian si pirang kembali teralih pada keduanya.

Kiba gelagapan. Meringis masam. Melirik sebentar pada Utakata, si adik kelas bawel yang menatap jengah pada keduanya. Sungguh tidak menyangka Sasuke akan bereaksi begini hanya karena mulut bandelnya keceplosan bicara jika kakak perempuan si junior murid baru ini punya badan yang terbilang kurus dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi.

Lalu Sasuke marah. Sesederhana itu.

Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu?

Heran saja kenapa bungsu Uchiha jadi berlebihan begini padahal yang jadi bahan pembicaraan saja terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali.

Lagipula memang betul kok, nee- chan nya Utakata itu kurus. Tapi terlihat sehat. Ramping. Tinggi. Cantik. Manis. Duh.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Sasuke. Aku cuma menanggapi ucapan junior kita tentang kakaknya yang gemuk- uhh, Naruto- san memang kurus kan? Dalam artian tidak gemuk."

"Dia akan menggemuk saat mengandung anakku nanti. Kau pikir aku tidak sanggup menafkahinya lahir batin? Aku bahkan sudah berencana mengurungnya di kamar setiap hari kalau sudah menikah dengannya."

 _Hell_.

Percakapan macam apa ini? Mereka bahkan masih bocah kemarin sore. Curut- curut kecil yang bahkan kalau mau mencuci baju sendiri saja perlu mengumpulkan niat selama berhari- hari.

Naruto memijat pangkal hidungnya frustasi.

Melirik pada si gadis di belakang Sasuke yang bersemu, pada Utakata yang mengernyit dengan wajah aneh dan Kiba yang mengerjap bingung.

"Aku juga akan membuat beberapa bagian ( _tertentu_ ) tubuhnya menjadi lebih seksi nanti," Sasuke melanjutkan.

Si- sialan. Mulutmu!

"Sasuke-"

"Memangnya bisa begitu, Sasuke?" Kiba bertanya. Beringsut mendekat pada si bungsu Uchiha.

"Tentu saja bisa. Akan ku beri tahu caranya nanti."

"Boleh. Aku mau."

"Hn."

'Itachi, kau beri makan apa adikmu?' Naruto membatin miris.

"Jadi makan tidak sih?" Utakata menyela. Kesal. Dahinya mengerut dalam.

"Kalau tidak jadi aku makan dengan Hotaru- senpai saja. Ayo senpai," lanjutnya lantas menarik si rambut pirang bergelombang yang terlihat salah tingkah untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Na- naruto- nee, maaf, adikmu-"

"Utakata, kau menyakiti seorang gadis! Kulaporkan pada nenek."

"Aku menggandengnya, Nee- chan."

"Menyeret. Bukan menggandeng, Utakata."

"Iya, iya, bawel. Maaf ya, Nona cantik. Sini kugenggam tanganmu. Duh ya, aku masih tidak menyangka kita bertemu lagi setelah pertemuan di halte bulan bulan lalu, eh, kapan ya itu? Pokoknya dulu. _Bla bla bla..._ tapi ngomong- ngomong, tanganmu lembut sekali. Pasti hatimu juga selembut ini. Tidak seperti kakakku, wajahnya saja yang bagus tapi hatinya bagai kulit durian. Mulutnya ganas kalau ngomel. Kau tahu?"

"Chk, bocah itu."

..

..

..

Langit senja menguning di sisi barat. Menampilkan gurat apik pada angkasa luas yang menaungi Konoha. Semilir angin menerpa lembut permukaan kulit tan yang dibalut kaos hitam. Meniup pelan helaian pirang panjangnya yang selalu diikat menyatu di belakang kepala pemiliknya.

Naruto begitu cantik.

Cantik paras dan perangainya. Cantik hati dan senyumannya.

Gambaran wanita sederhana yang seolah tak ingin hidupnya dijamah kemewahan berlimpah.

Pemandangan paling dirindukan pada kampung halaman apabila kelak dirinya bertolak ke negeri tetangga. Tapi siapa sudi meninggalkan harta paling berharga ini. Sasuke membatin jika dirinya pastilah pria paling beruntung karena memiliki gadis itu dalam hidupnya.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kemari. Kenapa berdiri di belakang begitu? Aku sudah mandi lho."

Terkekeh pelan. Rengut kesal Naruto begitu menggemaskan di mata Sasuke.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat. Mengedarkan pandang sejenak pada padang rumput di mana Naruto selalu singgah kala merindukan sang paman. Pemuda itu lantas mencubit sekilas hidung si pirang dan membalas, "Aku lebih senang melihatmu dari belakang kalau sedang di sini."

"Kenapa memang?" tanya Naruto seraya menjentikkan semut bandel yang baru saja menggigit lengan kirinya.

"Aku seperti sedang melihat peri can-"

"Setan donk," protes si pirang cepat.

"Bukaaan. Menyebalkan ucapanku dipotong."

Naruto terkekeh. Sasuke mencebik lucu main- main di sebelahnya.

"Habis aku mau muntah kalau dengar gombalanmu, Suke."

"Jahatnya."

"Haha."

Sasuke mengecup pelipis kekasihnya gemas. Tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali bersuara.

"Tadi Sakura telepon loh."

"Oh ya?" Naruto menaikkan kedua alis.

"Iya. Cemburu tidak?"

"Tidak tuh."

"Bohoong."

"Oke, sedikit," balasan si pirang mendapat respon gelak tawa geli dari Sasuke yang kini menarik tubuh kekasihnya ke dalam pelukan.

Menyesap harum wangi Naruto yang menguar memabukkan. Menenggelamkan pucuk hidung dalam helaian pirang yang terasa lembut menerpa kulit wajahnya.

"Tidak perlu cemburu," bisiknya, "Dia sudah punya pacar kok. Sakura hanya bertanya tentang kabar dan kami justru membicarakan banyak hal tentang dirimu."

Mendongak. Naruto bertanya, "Bicara tentang apa? Aku apa?" lalu membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Ya kau yang jadi pacarku donk. Aku kan sedang ingin pamer padanya kalau aku sudah punya pacar."

"Lalu dia bagaimana?"

"Dia senang tuh. Dia bahkan berencana pulang minggu nanti karena ingin segera bertemu denganmu."

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Menangkup sebelah pipi Naruto untuk mengecup dahinya lama.

"Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, Suke. Aku cuma ingat Sakura dengan rambut merah jambunya yang seperti susu stroberi," si pirang terkekeh. Mengingat kembali wajah manis Sakura beberapa tahun lalu.

"Sakura tetap cantik. Tapi Naruto jauh lebih cantik-"

"Duh, kubilang berhenti menggombal. Perutku mulas."

Sasuke tergelak.

Meraih pinggang Naruto dalam lingkaran lengannya yang kokoh dan membawa tubuh gadis itu untuk berdiri lebih dekat dengannya.

Menatap kedua netra jernih yang kini membalas tatapannya. Membawa kedua wajah mereka untuk mengikis jarak yang tersisa.

Hening sejenak.

Lantas detik berikutnya, mulut Sasuke merampas satu kecupan pada bilah bibir merah berkilat milik gadisnya.

Tak puas dan menuntut ciuman berikutnya yang terasa begitu lama.  
Menjilat sebentar untuk kemudian menciumnya lebih dalam lagi.

Jemari kokohnya meremas lembut tenguk sang gadis sementara tangannya yang lain melingkar posesif pada pinggang si pirang. Menariknya semakin dekat.

Naruto bisa merasakan nafasnya tersengal dan dadanya mulai sesak dan ia hanya mampu melenguh pelan. Mengerang kecil seraya memukul bahu Sasuke kuat agar melepaskannya.

" _Sh Shit,_ " umpatnya dibalas dengusan geli dari bungsu Uchiha.

Naruto masih diam, menarik diri untuk memberi jarak dan membuang pandangannya sejenak pada rerumputan di sisi kakinya. Meredakan degup jantungnya yang menggila. Berdentum- dentum seolah hendak melompat dari tempatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau mahir mencium, Sasuke. Belajar dengan siapa?" selorohnya kemudian begitu ia mampu menguasai diri.

Bola mata sasuke berotasi malas. Mengulurkan tangannya berusaha meraih kembali tubuh Naruto yang bergerak menjauh namun sia- sia karena ia kembali masuk dalam rengkuhan kekasihnya.

"Dengan guling kesayangan setiap mau tidur."

 _Apa?_

"Kenapa reaksimu begitu? Aku harus mempersiapkan diri sebelum sering- sering melakukannya denganmu."

"Sialan, mulutmu!"

"Ada apa dengan mulutku? Kau ketagihan?"

Ya Tuhan.

Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Naruto yang berusaha melepaskan diri dengan kerlingan aneh tertuju padanya.

"Lucu sekali sih. Sini cium lagi."

"Tidak mau!" memekik keras.

Sasuke terpingkal. Membiarkan Naruto lepas dari kunciannya.

Gadis itu menjauh beberapa langkah dan menatap sekitar.

Sasuke baru sadar jika kini langit kian menggelap. Menyisakan sedikit cahaya sang surya yang tak lagi terlihat.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto.

Dan dia mendekat. Menatap dengan satu alis terangkat begitu gadisnya menyodorkan satu kepalan tangan ke hadapannya.

"Apa?"

Naruto tersenyum.

Tanpa jawaban gadis itu membuka genggamannya dan seekor kunang- kunang terbang mengelilingi keduanya.

"Kunang- kunang untuk Sasuke."

Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum lembut.

Namun Sasuke diam.

"Untuk apa? Kau mau menikah dengan siapa kali ini?" tanyanya dingin.

Membeo.

Naruto justru tergelak karena pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau memberiku kunang- kunang lalu mau pergi lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Bodoh."

"Lalu?"

" _Lalu_ apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke merengut bagai bocah. Menatap Naruto kesal karena belum juga berhenti menertawainya.

"Hei, bukan begitu." Si pirang menghampiri. Mengulurkan kedua tangan dan menyapukan jemarinya yang lentik pada kedua pipi Sasuke.

"Kunang- kunangnya kali ini kuberikan karena ... karena apa ya?" godanya. Menilik ke atas seolah tengah memikirkan alasan apa yang akan ia ucapkan.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Uh, karena aku sudah jadi pacarmu?" Naruto nyengir.

"Yang lalu juga begitu."

"Eh? Benarkah?" jawabnya cepat dibalas rengutan yang semakin kentara.

Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Untuk mewakili perasaanku, Sasuke. Dan untuk mewakili diriku sendiri. Kalau begitu."

"Hn? Cuma satu?"

"Memang kau mau berapa? Jangan banyak- banyak. Satu juga cukup," Naruto mengerling. Melingkarkan kedua lengan di leher pemudanya.

Menaikkan satu alis sejenak, Sasuke lantas tersenyum. Memaku lekat manik samudra di depannya dengan lirikan menggoda. Mengulum bibirnya sekilas kemudian membalas.

"Oke, satu saja. Kau saja. Tidak perlu kunang- kunang yang lain," ujarnya.

Naruto mendengus.

"Yang lain itu kupu- kupu," sahutnya.

"Hn?"

"Kupu- kupu malam."

"Duh ya, bicaramu."

"Apa?" Naruto terkekeh geli.

"Sini cium lagi."

"Tidak mau."

Lantas keduanya menderaikan tawa ribut yang memecah keheningan malam. Menikmati balutan angin malam yang menerpa lembut di bawah temaram sinar rembulan. Bersama ratusan kunang yang berterbangan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak."

"Naruto!"

"Bhahaha. Bocah tidak sopan. Aku lebih tua darimu!"

..  
..

 **End ya**

Akhirnya... apdet dua chap. kelarr.

Terima kasih banyak selalu mengikuti cerita ini, Teman- teman. Aku sayang kalian semu.. terima kasih atas dukungannya.

 **BACA SEQUEL- nya juga YUK ;)**

 _..._  
 _..._

 _"Sasukeeee, ututututuu."_

 _"Da! Gah!"_

 _"Naruto. Wajahmu mengerikan. Jangan nyengir selebar itu, Sasuke ketakutan, Bodoh."_

 _"Cih. Menyebalkan. Aku juga mau gendong, Chi. Sasuke menggemaskan sekali."_

 _"Sasuke tidak mau."_

 _"Mau kalau dipaksa."_

 _"Siapa bilang?"_

 _"Aku donk."_

 _"Niiiii!"_

 _"Gya! Sasuke mengompol. Naruto, bagaimana ini-"_

 _"Sana, Chi. Ganti dulu celananya. Sasuke kan tidak mau padaku. Hehe."_

 _"Sialan."_

 _..._  
 _..._

 _"Suke, ini jangan dimakan oke? Ini cuma mainan. Ingat? Mainan."_

 _"Hn."_

 _"Bagus. Ini."_

 _Boneka beruang karet kembali digenggam. Diamati sejenak. Dipijat gemas._

 _Kemudian digigit._

 _"Duh, Sasuke. Kubilang ini bukan makanan."_

 _"Hn."_

 _"Chk. Dasar adiknya Itachi."_

 _..._  
 _..._

 _"Halo, Sasuke? Cari Itachi?"_

 _Sasuke kecil mengangguk._

 _"Tapi anikimu baru saja pulang, Suke. Masih mau main?"_

 _Si bocah diam sejenak. Dan kembali mengangguk._

 _"Ayo masuk."_

 _Kaki kecil melangkah. Mengikuti si pirang yang menggiringnya masuk ke ruang tengah dengan televisi menyala._

 _"Aku akan buatkan cokelat hangat untukmu, tunggu sebentar, oke?" Naruto nyaris beranjak ketika jemari mungil Sasuke menarik ujung kaosnya pelan._

 _"Eh? Kenapa, Suke?" Naruto merunduk. Lalu berjongkok. Menelisik ekspresi yang tersirat dari wajah Sasuke kecil._

 _"Ada apa, Hn?"_

 _Sasuke menatap Naruto lama. Lantas menggeleng dengan wajah sendu._

 _Menebak apa yang sekiranya baru saja terjadi pada si bocah. Naruto menghela nafas panjang._

 _"Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _Lagi- lagi Sasuke menggeleng._

 _Hening sejenak sebelum telapak tangan Naruto mendarat di puncak kepala si bocah dan mengusap pelan._

 _"Mau dipeluk?"_

 _Kali ini Sasuke mengangguk dan membiarkan si pirang meraih tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangat._

 _Nyaman sekali._

 _"Aku memotong baju papa. Pakai gunting," bisikan lirih terdengar._

 _Jeda beberapa saat._

 _"Oke, kau tidak sengaja melakukannya bukan?" tanya Naruto._

 _"..."_

 _"Mau kutemani minta maaf pada papamu nanti?"_

 _Diam sejenak. Lalu anggukan pelan terasa di pundak. Dan pelukan mengerat._

 _Di ambang pintu, Naruto melihat Itachi yang menatap lega dengan nafas memburu selepas berlari mencari adik kecilnya. Kemudian keduanya tersenyum kecil._

 _"Aku lega Sasuke bersamamu."_

 _Terima kasih, Naruto._

 _.._ o ..


	23. Sequel : Itakyuu

**Sequel : (ItaKyu) Our Relationship**

..

..

Salju pertama turun ketika cafe tidak begitu penuh dengan pengunjung senja itu. Menuai decak kagum dari banyak pasang mata di balik dinding kaca tebal yang sedikit berembun.

Itachi duduk dengan secangkir kopi yang telah mendingin di atas meja. Membuka lembaran kertas yang menumpuk di sisi laptop kelabu dengan layar menyala.

Harinya selalu begini.

Ketika jenuh mulai merayapi dan pekerjaan selalu berdatangan seolah tak ada habisnya. Mencari suasana baru untuk bekerja selalu menjadi pilihan Itachi.

Biasanya, Naruto akan datang untuk sekedar menemani atau mengoceh banyak hal di dekatnya tentang apapun. Namun untuk kali ini gadis itu sepertinya sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri meski ini hari minggu dan gadis itu tidak sedang bekerja.

Sejak bersama dengan Sasuke enam bulan lalu, Naruto tak lagi sering menemaninya seperti dulu. Tak lagi sering mengekorinya seperti ketika mereka kecil dan remaja.

Kadang Itachi rindu.

Merindukan kebersamaan mereka yang luar biasa. Menghabiskan hari dengan bermain dan mengobrol tidak mutu. Melempar umpatan dan makian bodoh yang terlampau biasa untuk didengar meski ucapan terlalu kasar. Tapi itu hal paling menyenangkan untuk dilakukan.

Itachi rindu.

Sahabatnya.

Sahabat terbaik dalam hidupnya yang monoton.

Sahabat yang kini dimiliki oleh orang lain yang tak lain adalah adik laki- lakinya sendiri.

Namun ia mengerti bahwa ada saatnya di mana mereka tak bisa lagi sering bersama seperti sekarang. Entah karena kesibukan atau barangkali karena keadaan yang memaksa mereka untuk membuat sebuah jarak karena memang seharusnya begitu dan tentu itu sedang diperlukan di saat- saat seperti sekarang.

Demi seseorang yang kini telah mengisi sudut hatinya.

Ponsel bergetar. Sebuah notifikasi pesan masuk.

Itachi meraih ponselnya cepat untuk membaca pesan singkat yang dikirim Kyuubi untuknya.

Lantas pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

Jemarinya yang kokoh dengan cekatan membereskan berkas pekerjaan yang sedikit berantakan, menyusun dan merapikannya lagi lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas, kemudian beralih untuk mematikan laptop.

"Itachi," sapaan terdengar. Bersamaan dengan suara derit kursi cafe yang ditarik mundur untuk diduduki.

Itachi mendongak dan menemukan sepasang manik orange yang menyabit berkat sebuah senyuman.

"Lembur lagi?" tanya orang itu. Dan Itachi mengangguk. Membalas senyuman.

"Maaf, aku baru bisa datang. Toko pamanku ramai pagi ini dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya."

"Tidak masalah, Kyuu. Apa kau lari? Kau tersengal dan kelihatan pucat," Itachi mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap peluh samar di dahi Kyuubi. Gadis manis itu mengangguk kikuk dan membiarkan sang pemuda melakukannya.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menunggu lama. Jadi, aku berlari."

Itachi mendengus.

"Dasar. Padahal tidak perlu buru- buru loh. Aku akan tetap di sini untuk menunggumu."

Kyuubi mengulas senyum kecil. Manis sekali.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Tentu. Kenapa memang?"

"Bukannya menunggu Naruto?"

Kening Itachi mengerut. Menatap Kyuubi yang kini balik menatapnya tepat pada retina. Tapi masih dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Tidak. Kenapa kau bicara begitu?"

"Kenapa ya? Karena sepertinya kau selalu memikirkan Naruto?"

"Huh?" Itachi membeo.

Kyuubi menyamankan posisi duduknya. Sedikit gusar dan melirik ke luar dinding kaca untuk meredakan degup jantungnya yang entah kenapa berdenyut nyeri acap kali nama gadis pirang itu terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"Naruto. Apa kau menyukainya? Kau terlihat seperti itu di mataku," kembali menoleh.

Itachi tercenung.

Namun kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya begitu, Kyuu?"

Jari jemari pemuda itu terulur melewati meja kecil di antara keduanya. Mengusap lembut di pipi sebelum menangkupnya hati- hati.

Kyuubi menelan ludah gugup. Memeta garis wajah si pemuda di depannya selama beberapa saat lalu menjawab,

"Beberapa kali melihat kalian bersama, kalian terlihat begitu dekat dan akrab, aku jadi berpikir hubungan apa yang kalian jalin sejak dulu sampai seperti itu. Aku selalu berpikir selama ini tapi aku memilih diam dan baru sekarang aku bisa mengatakannya padamu. Aku, uh, hanya merasa sedikit tidak pantas-"

"Hei, kau tahu bukan kami hanya sahabat masa kecil dan terus seperti itu hingga sekarang. Aku sudah cerita padamu semuanya. Kenapa kau masih berpikir begitu?"

Semua yang Kyuubi cemaskan memang masuk akal, Itachi paham kenapa gadis ini terlihat tidak nyaman dengan kedekatannya bersama Naruto.

 _Well_ , untuk itulah sekarang ia menjaga jarak dari gadis pirang itu. Beberapa hari lalu Naruto memang mengutarakan perihal hubungan mereka. Gadis itu mencemaskan perasaan Kyuubi dan meminta Itachi untuk tidak terlalu sering menghubunginya terlebih dulu. Naruto selalu seperti itu, selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

Yea, pengecualian untuk masalah perasaan yang dimilikinya pada gadis pirang itu, dulu. Barangkali saja Naruto memang telah memutuskan untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai sahabat dekat seumur hidupnya. Itachi maklum, Naruto telah lebih dulu memilih Sasuke ketimbang dirinya. Bahkan sedari kecil.

Kembali pada permasalahan dirinya dengan Kyuubi. Saat memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan gadis mungil ini sebulan lalu, Itachi memang sempat ragu dan nyaris menjauhinya karena cemas dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Sadar jika dirinya pernah memiliki perasaan lain di relung hati untuk sahabat pirangnya, ia takut jika perasaannya untuk Kyuubi hanyalah sebatas pelarian semata.

Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Kyuubi. Tidak ingin seperti itu.

Sejauh ia menjalin kedekatan dengan gadis ini, Itachi mengenal Kyuubi sebagai wanita yang baik dan pekerja keras. Dia bukan gadis manja yang akan merengek ketika tiba- tiba Itachi membatalkan janji untuk bertemu. Dia gadis mandiri dan tahu bagaimana bersikap dewasa.

Mirip sekali dengan Naruto.

Karena itu ia sempat menjaga jarak.

Namun ia tahu, jika tak seharusnya dirinya menyakiti gadis ini dengan menjauhinya.

Kyuubi menyukainya. Tak perlu pernyataan cinta terlontar dari mulut gadis itu untuk membuatnya tahu tentang bagaimana perasaannya bermuara.

Hubungan mereka memang seperti ini. Terikat tanpa sebuah kata, pada akhirnya. Namun Itachi nyaman. Dan dia merasa memang tidak perlu mengungkapkan kalimat semacam itu untuk membuat Kyuubi mengerti bahwa ia pun memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Tapi sepertinya ia salah.

Kyuubi belum mengerti. Terbukti dari apa yang barusan gadis itu ucapkan padanya. Pertanyaan yang menyuarakan sebuah keraguan dalam hubungan mereka. Itachi tahu, Kyuubi hanya membutuhkan kepastian.

Dan memang semua karena kesalahan Itachi yang tidak peka. Itachi paham dan ia tidak merasa marah dengan kecurigaan Kyuubi akan kedekatannya bersama Naruto.

"Kyuu," panggilnya, "Maafkan aku."

Kyuubi menarik nafas panjang.

"Apa kau marah?" tanyanya.

Itachi membalasnya dengan gelengan sekilas.

"Aku tidak marah. Kau boleh menanyakan hal semacam itu padaku. Kita telah bersama sejak sebulan lalu dan memang seharusnya aku mengatakan apapun tentang diriku agar tidak ada lagi hal yang perlu kau cemaskan dari hubungan kita."

Kyuubi diam. Memilih untuk menanti si pemuda melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku memang menyukai Naruto. Sahabat terbaik dalam hidupku. Tapi itu dulu, jauh sebelum aku menyadari bahwa persahabatan kami jauh lebih berarti dari pada perasaanku yang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Lalu aku memilih mundur tanpa mengatakan apapun karena aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatan kami."

Ada binar kecewa yang terpancar dari manik cerah si gadis mungil. Itachi paham. Tapi dia harus melanjutkan.

"Naruto maupun Sasuke sama- sama tidak tahu mengenai perasaan sepihakku ini. Dan aku memang memutuskan seperti itu. Tapi aku salah, tidak seharusnya aku menyembunyikannya darimu. Aku memang telah menceritakan apapun tentang masa kecil kami padamu dan bagaimana hubungan kami selama ini tapi aku sengaja melewatkan bagian ini karena aku merasa itu tidak perlu lagi untuk diungkit. Bukan karena aku merasa tidak nyaman, tapi karena aku merasa itu memang tidak perlu," pemuda itu meremas lembut jemari Kyuubi dalam genggamannya.

"Kau masih menyukainya?"

Itachi mendengus geli.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak menyukainya. Dia adalah superhero dalam hidupku sedari kami masih memakai popok bersama."

Kyuubi menunduk.

"Karena dia adalah sahabat terbaik dalam hidupku. Tapi tidak untuk jadi pendampingku. Dia bukan gadis yang baik untuk kujadikan istri suatu saat nanti," lanjut Itachi. "Aku menyayanginya sebagai saudara perempuanku. Sebagai sahabat yang akan menemani istriku nanti kalau aku sedang dinas keluar kota, barangkali," tukasnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Hanya sebatas itu, Kyuu. Tidak lebih."

Kyuubi menatap Itachi lekat.

"Tanpa perlu mengatakan tentunya kau sudah paham kenapa aku memutuskan untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan dekat denganmu. Aku tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan gadis lain. Seumur- umur hanya ada dua perempuan yang kubiarkan merecoki kehidupanku. Mama dan Naruto. Lalu sekarang ada dirimu, dan kau tau jelas siapa dua orang itu untukku saat ini."

"..."

"Jadi, kesimpulannya," Itachi menarik nafas. Mengusap punggung tangan si gadis dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku mencintaimu. Sebagai kekasih. Dan aku menyukai Naruto, sebagai sahabat dan saudara perempuanku, hanya sebatas itu. Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Kyuubi terdiam. Berusaha mencerna kalimat- kalimat panjang yang Itachi ucapkan dari beberapa saat lalu. Lantas maniknya mencari- cari kepastian dari binar kedua netra kelam milik Itachi yang terlihat begitu teduh. Menyiratkan sebuah kejujuran yang membuat hatinya perlahan menghangat.

"Jadi, apa perlu aku mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu setiap hari?"

Kyuubi memalingkan wajah kikuk. Pipinya disepuh warna merah yang terlihat samar, dan Itachi merasa luar biasa gemas karenanya.

Lantas kemudian pemuda itu kembali berkata, "Sepertinya Naruto tahu apa yang kau cemaskan. Dia memintaku untuk tidak menghubunginya dulu sementara ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa dia tahu tapi Naruto itu semacam manusia penuh kejutan. Barangkali saja dia menguntitmu atau bisa jadi saat ini dia bahkan sedang mengawasi kelangsungan hubungan kita di salah satu tempat di cafe ini."

Kyuubi melotot ngeri.

"Ya, bisa saja," lanjut Itachi serius.

Di detik ke lima pemuda itu tergelak. Merasa lucu dengan ekspresi Kyuubi saat ini.

"Kau bercanda kan?" tanya Kyuubi memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya dia kurang kerjaan, mau- maunya membuntuti orang pacaran?" sahut Itachi di sela kekehannya.

Kyuubi merengut.

Meredam tawa Itachi yang kini tersisa kikikan pelan dengan mata berair.

"Jadi, apa masih ada yang menggangu pikiranmu?"

Kyuubi berpikir sejenak.

"Kurasa sekarang keputusannya ada padamu, Kyuu. Aku sudah mengatakan apapun tentangku dan tidak ada lagi yang kusembunyikan darimu."

"Tapi kau dan Naruto-"

"Apa aku perlu mengusirnya pergi tiap kali dia datang ke rumahk-"

"Bukan begitu," Kyuubi berseru, "Aku hanya merasa bersalah. Aku membuat hubungan kalian merenggang dan jadi tidak nyaman. Aku minta maaf."

"Bukan salahmu. Mungkin sudah waktunya kami menjaga jarak karena terkadang kedekatan kami memang sering disalah artikan oleh banyak orang."

"Tidak perlu. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Kalian terlihat senang bersama. Aku tidak akan keberatan."

"Hn?" Itachi mengernyit.

"Aku percaya padamu. Aku juga percaya pada Natuto. Dan aku tidak keberatan jika kekasihku memiliki sahabat sepertinya."

Tercenung.

Kemudian sebuah senyum manis merekah dari bibir keduanya.

"Terima kasih, Kyuu."

Kyuubi bersemu. Menarik nafas panjang untuk berseru.

"Jangan berterima ka- eh?"

Sepiring besar cake cokelat dengan topping keju meisses dan potongan buah cerry diletakkan di atas meja. Berikut dua gelas jus jeruk dengan beberapa balok es.

"Maaf?" Itachi menatap si pelayan penuh tanya.

"Tapi kami tidak pesan ini, Nona," ujarnya.

Si pelayan tampak berpikir sejenak. Melirik sang bos yang berdiri di dekat meja kasir dan kembali menatapnya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi aku hanya bertugas mengantar. Bos memintaku mengantarkannya ke meja Tuan. Mungkin Anda bisa tanyakan pada Bos kami," jawabnya.

Itachi mengucapkan terima kasih dan membiarkan gadis pelayan itu pergi. Lalu mengernyit pada Kyuubi sejenak.

"Apa kau yang pesan?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Kau tahu aku bahkan langsung duduk di depanmu begitu masuk ke sini. Aku belum sempat memesan apapun."

Itachi mengangguk, kemudian menghampiri si pemilik cafe. Meninggalkan Kyuubi yang kini menatap cake di hadapannya selama beberapa saat dan membuang pandangan keluar jendela.

Maniknya bergulir melihat jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai di minggu siang. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang di trotoar dan ada salah seorang yang berdiri menatap ke arahnya.

Eh?

Matanya membola.

Naruto melambai padanya dengan senyum yang begitu manis. Dengan percaya diri melayangan _flying kiss_ serta kerlingan genit. Lantas gadis pirang berkemeja hitam dengan celana panjang krem itu membungkuk sebentar dan berlalu pergi.

"Kyuu," suara panggilan terdengar.

Itachi datang dengan selembar note kecil. Dan pria itu memberikannya padanya.

* * *

 _Hadiah kecil untuk Kyuubi dan Itachi._  
 _NB: Jangan disisakan. ×p_

 _Spiderman_

* * *

"Spiderman?" Kyuubi menatap Itachi penuh tanya.

Dan pria itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

'Dasar Naruto.' batinnya.

 **END**

..  
..

"Kau dari mana?"

"Sasuke? Ngapain duduk di teras sendiri? Kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Menunggumu. Utakata bilang kau sedang ada urusan. Dari mana?"

"Oh, dinas luar."

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku?"

"Repot mengajak bayi besar. Jadi aku pergi sendiri."

"Chk. Menyebalkan. Cubit sini."

"Hahaa."

 **Sekian.**

 _Yea, beneran end sekarang._

 _Saya sangat berterma kasih karena teman2 selalu mngikuti cerita gaje ini._

 _sampai jumpa di cerita2 saya yg lain. ;)_

 _Dan silahkan mampir ke watty saya dengan akun LukazLuke154 jika berkenan._

 _salam,_

 _Lukaz_


End file.
